24 To Life: 24th Hunger Games
by SexyBonBon
Summary: Are you ready to read about twenty-four more children fighting to the death? Good. Do you like creating characters and watching them battle it against twenty-three different characters, created by fellow authors on this site? Excellent! This is the story for you. Calling all fans of SYOT's and submitters to this no twist, EXTRAVAGANZA! SYOT CLOSED! Status: After Games-Part 2
1. Chapter 1

**Head Gamemaker, Ventoni Drinkle POV:**

My hands slithered along the table, towards the small shot glass of gin and tonic. I didn't need it but my body craved it. I needed the warmth it brought, I needed it to take my stress away. My skeleton-like hands wrapped tightly around the glass as I pulled it towards me, carefully, almost like I was handling a newborn baby and placed my face against its edge.

I half-heartedly watched the bright lights of my kitchen create a shimmering display around the base of the glass, the trance-like dance becoming more viscous when I moved my drink.

I gave a small grunt and brought the glass to my lips and letting the substance flow into my mouth, tingling my taste buds and racing down my throat. I placed the empty glass back down, a dark, blood red stain from my current choice in lipstick.

Sprawled across the table in an unorganized manner, were this year's arena plans. From blueprints of the arena itself to the mutt designs, all deadly and utterly amazing. Well, that's what the President seemed to think at least.

Personally, I thought it was a load of tish tosh. Every year I poured my heart and soul into the Games themselves but Miss President got all the credit. That mixed with the fact that my head could be on the chopping block for something one of those snotty nosed brats did in that arena for something that was out of my control, it puts a girl down.

I was the greatest of my time, I was able to pull off some of the most delicate and mind blowing arena's Panem had ever seen. Some of my ideas were just downright ghastly. However, I was nothing more than a replaceable piece in Panem's chess board. There would always be younger people begging for my job. If I was to go down my assassination, I hoped whoever got this job after me, screwed up on their first try. BAM, a sweet bullet of revenge through the head.

I never had favorites when it came to tributes, not in the conventional way, anyway. I couldn't care what District you came from, how trained you were or even if you had the spunkiest personality of the bunch, as long as you didn't mess up and make me and my creation look bad, you were okay in my books.

Even when the victor emerged, I didn't care, I was always more concerned about the President's thoughts on the arena and the final. The victor could take a dive and leave off the tribute center if they truly desired it. As long as my butt was safe and I kept my job, nothing else around me mattered. Strange, coming from a woman who once worshiped the Games. The job just sucks all the fun out of it.

I looked over to the digital clock on the wall and stuck my tongue out in disgust. Three in the morning, there just wasn't enough time in the day. They expected me to give them the most amazing arena they had ever seen and still expected me to get some sleep. It was a laughable concept.

I turned back to the cluttered breakfast bar and collected my work, not bothering to sort them into order, that could wait until the morning. Days off were not really days off for me, there was always something to do, why not add to it?

I placed them in my leather bound briefcase and shuffled along the marble floor to the door.

I took a few seconds, standing in the doorway, wishing I could go back, give the job up to the next person and escape the hell I was bound to. Then my pessimism made me smile as I turned off the kitchen light, stumbling to the stairs in the dark. My life wasn't the worse it could have been. I had a beautiful family, a nice house and a good pay job, even if it was draining. My life was and will always be better than the sorry, bratty tributes reaped this year. That was always something to smile about.

* * *

 **This is my first SYOT and I am excited to get it started. If you didn't get by the title, this is the 24th Hunger Games, the year before the Quell. EXCITING. I don't really know how these introduction things go but oh well.**

 **There isn't any rules really when it comes to making your characters other than don't make them generic, Mary-Sue is the term. They are not fun to write and judging by reviews from stories with them, they are not fun to read either.**

 **Please try and make them realistic. So no dragon wings shooting out of Miss No's back and no magical hair that tells the future. If you know of a person like this and can prove that they exist outside of fiction then SURE, go nuts.**

 **No submitting in reviews. I personally have nothing against it but everyone knows your character inside and out. It takes a few moments to create and account and you can submit to your heart explodes, never having to worry about your reviewed character being turned down again. I am willing to reserve a spot from a guest reviewer if they are making an account.**

 **And lastly, if you reserve a spot, the place is only reserved for five days. If you don't think of a character and send them in, was there any point reserving the spot?**

 **That's all for now. This is a generic Games because I ain't throwing myself in at the deep end** **first time. I am happy to answer any questions you may have. The form and tribute list is on my profile.**

 **Happy submitting!**


	2. Victors and Mentors

_**The tribute List is on my profile and there are open slots.**_

 _ **I thought I would give people an overview of past Arenas and Victors. Down below you will find a small amount of information on them and below that is this year's mentors. Enjoy, people.**_

* * *

 **Victors:**

 **1st:**

 _Victor: Fedelma Dafne_

 _District: District 6_

 _Arena: Field_

 _Age of Victory: 15_

 _Current Age: 38_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: Not having the luxury of time on their hands, The Capitol was forced to place the tributes in a natural field. It took days for the tributes to start dying in large numbers but when fear and hunger set in, almost everyone was willing to kill. Fedelma was brutal in her killing style. She was untrained and her attacks were crude and messy but it worked as she emerged as Panem's first ever victor. She never stops eating in fear that she will become a killer again if she does._

 **2nd:**

 _Victor: Lujza Darejan_

 _District: District 5_

 _Arena: Rural Town_

 _Age of Victory: 16_

 _Current Age: 38_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: The Capitol still didn't have the funds to create mind blowing arenas so a small town was a cheap but effective way to provide punishment and entertainment. Lujaz was a volunteer, wanting to have a chance at the large cash prize. He slaughtered anyone in his path in a sadistic and twisted way, killing a small twelve-year-old from One to gain his victory. Lujaz is now a dashing, middle-aged man who has no regrets about volunteering as him and his family now live in luxury._

 ** _3rd:_**

 _Victor: Amira Mellan_

 _District: District 10_

 _Arena: Boggy Countryside_

 _Age of Victory: 18_

 _Current Age: 39_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: The arena that sucked tributes down to their deaths and left every tribute coated in mud. It was a miss with the Capitol but Amira made up for that. She was famous for pinning the young male from District Five down and cutting off each one of his limbs in punishment for killing her ally. Amira hates The Capitol and is very open about her hatred._

 ** _4th:_**

 _Victor: Valentina Daley_

 _District: District 11_

 _Arena: Small Castle_

 _Age of Victory: 18_

 _Current Age: 38_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: This was the first year a Head Gamemaker was hired and the public loved it. This Arena was known as the year the tributes were dressed as knights and the first Career. Despite being trained, he had only been training for a year and was killed off by Valentina's ally. Valentina then stabbed her ally, leaving her as the victor._

 ** _5th:_**

 _Victor: Augusto Nuh_

 _District: District 2_

 _Arena: Open woodland with a hunting lodge._

 _Age of Victory: 18_

 _Current Age: 37_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: He was part of the second set of Career's to enter the Games. He and his District partner were able to take over the hunting lodge due to their skill. However, later that night, Augusto killed his ally in her sleep, taking out his biggest threat. He then proceeded to hunt anyone he could find. Despite being untrained compared to current Careers, he was more skilled than most of the tributes in the arena, making him the undeniable victor. Augusto was very open about his training, angering Districts like One who called it unfair._

 ** _6th:_**

 _Victor: Roberto Salli_

 _District: District 9_

 _Arena: Mill_

 _Age of Victory: 15_

 _Current Age: 33_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: Roberto survived purely because_ of _his arena. It was based off the mills in his District, the mills he worked in, leading him to know all the hiding places and passages it held. He would jump out at tributes, slit their throats and then vanish once more. He was attacked in the final two, leaving him with a missing eye._

 ** _7th:_**

 _Victor: Marianne Noureddine_

 _District: District 1_

 _Arena: A Village_

 _Age of Victory: 17_

 _Current Age: 34_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: District One was angered by District Two's trained tributes so decided to play dirty themselves. Not only was Marianne trained, she was beautiful, stunning even. Every man during her Games was attracted to her. Marianne used this to her advantage, seducing men and killing them when their guard was down. She is famous for killing the District two male this way and then suffocating his District partner who tried to defend him. She then turned to the camera's, painting a one on her forehead in their blood and laughing at District two. She caused riots, leading to her family being assassinated._

 ** _8th:_**

 _Victor: Olaf Anargyros_

 _District: District 1_

 _Arena: A museum_

 _Age of Victory: 15_

 _Current Age: 31_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: Olaf was a laughing stock for Panem. He was untrained and reaped from his District. He ran away from everything and cried at the mere sight of another tribute. He only won because he pushed a pile of dinosaur bones on the District 3 tribute. His fellow victor from one to this day refuses to speak to him but Augusto see's him like a brother, rubbing him in District One's face whenever he got the chance._

 ** _9th:_**

 _Victor: Irén Oriane_

 _District: District 2_

 _Arena: Manor House_

 _Age of Victory: 18_

 _Current Age: 30_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: Another trained Career. She took over a large section of the manor house, killing any tribute she found. However, she found it difficult with all the secret rooms so instead, set fire to the house, killing the tributes who ran from it._

 ** _10th:_**

 _Victor: Gerhard Liboria_

 _District: District 7_

 _Arena: A School_

 _Age of Victory: 18_

 _Current Age: 29_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: Gerhard refused to play the Game at first, hiding in a room and refusing to come out. However, as hunger and fear set in, he started to hunt. His most famous kill was that of a District Eight boy who hid in a broom closet. Gerhard hacked through the wood with his axe, pulled the boy through the gap and slammed his axe into their chest._

 ** _11th:_**

 _Victor: Mags Flanagan_

 _District: District 4_

 _Arena: Valley_

 _Age of Victory: 16_

 _Current Age: 29_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: Mags came before Careers were a thing in District Four. She wasn't trained but she knew how to fish, staying by the river living off fish and nuts. She didn't make a kill until the final two. She was attacked by the male from District Ten. There was a struggle, the other tribute damaging Mags vocal cords in the process, but Mags won by knocking the boy out and drowning him._

 ** _12th:_**

 _Victor: Auguste Sidonie_

 _District: District 6_

 _Arena: Housing Estate_

 _Age of Victory: 17_

 _Current Age: 29_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: Auguste was an orphan struggling with depression when she entered the Games. During her week in the Capitol, she took drugs, trying to overdose but each time being rescued. Auguste loved the arena, finding the houses to be beautiful and living in them like she would have done back in her District. Cooking food, cleaning the sides, it was perfect for her. However, when anyone attacked her, she saw it as a threat, trying to take her happiness away and killed them in some of the most brutal way anyone had ever seen. One of these deaths was when she held the District Seven's boys head to the fire before pushing him in. Once she won, people said that she didn't deserve it due to having no one to go back to. This upset Auguste and she refuses to speak to anyone in her District._

 ** _13th:_**

 _Victor: Giacomo Frieda_

 _District: District 3_

 _Arena: Church_

 _Age of Victory: 16_

 _Current Age: 27_

 _Brief Overview Of Games:_

 _She grabbed an axe from the bloodbath and during the final night, Giacomo lured the careers into the prayer room before cutting down the wooden pillar that she had been chipping away at every night. The roof from above them, crashed down, killing all of them and leaving Giacomo, who had ran from the room when it started to fall down, as the victor._

 ** _14th:_**

 _Victor: Sibylla Devnet_

 _District: District 1_

 _Arena: Potato Farm_

 _Age of Victory: 17_

 _Current Age: 32_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: During the bloodbath, Sibylla was attacked by the male from two, causing the girl to run off and fend for herself. At first, the field seemed like nothing special but Sibylla knew its secrets. She realized they were potatos. She started to eat them raw, only finding out later that if they were not modified by The Capitol, she would have fallen ill. She became the strongest tribute left, killing the District Nine and Eleven tributes when they tried to cook the potatoes. There was no food at the bloodbath so the careers were weak too, leading Sibylla to a lucky victory._

 ** _15th:_**

 _Victor: Sebastienne Rasheed_

 _District: District 3_

 _Arena: Slums of a large city._

 _Age of Victory: 17_

 _Current Age: 31_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: Sebastienne allied from the start with his district partner for sponsors and protection. They hid throughout their Games, only being attacked once by the male from District Ten, breaking the young female's arm. When it got to the final five, three cannon's went off in quick succession, the buildings around them starting to collapse. They tried to run but they ended up cornered. While his ally panicked, Sebastienne hit her on the head with a rock. Then the buildings stopped falling. He struck her over and over again until the men on the hovercraft stopped him._

 ** _16th:_**

 _Victor: Musa Séverin_

 _District: District 8_

 _Arena: Frozen Lake_

 _Age of Victory: 15_

 _Current Age: 23_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: The Games only lasted two days, most of the tributes dying on the first night due to the cold. The only tributes who survived were those who managed to nab a tent from the bloodbath. Waking up to only Seven tributes left, Musa waited in her tent, attempting to fish with some line and a box of maggots she had taken from the start of the Games. She even went as far as to eat most of the maggots due to hunger. By mid-day, there were only four tributes left, three falling through ice while trying to get fresh water. Then by the evening, one of the tributes dies from lack of shelter. When Musa is getting ready to bed down for the night, she was attacked by the pair from seven. There was a struggle, Musa accidentally killing the male tribute. Angered, the female attacked but only being 12 years old, Musa was able to get the upper hand and drown her in the icy waters._

 ** _17th:_**

 _Victor: Woof Casino_

 _District: District 8_

 _Arena: Cave_

 _Age of Victory: 18_

 _Current Age: 25_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: Woof hid throughout his Games, never even looking a tribute in the eye, let alone killing them. The Arena collapsed, killing off all the remaining tributes, aside from Woof. This was the first time a Gamemaker was killed for something going wrong with the Arena._

 ** _18th:_**

 _Victor: Marjo Lonán_

 _District: District 4_

 _Arena: Flooded Hills_

 _Age of Victory: 18_

 _Current Age: 24_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: Current Gamemakers first arena. Ventoni Drinkle wanted to prove herself after the last Gamemaker failed so badly. She created an arena full of water that no matter where you was or how high you were, you was stood in one foot of water. She wanted the tributes to suffer from infections due to being in the water day in and day out, making them more angered and brutal in their killing. It worked as by the fifth day, there were only two tributes left, most of the fallen being killed off brutally in order for their killer to win and get out of the hellish Arena. However, being from District Four, Marjo understood waterways and was able to dig up rock and clay, building a dam and creating himself a small seven-foot patch of land, his feet safe and dry. When it was the final two, Marjo was filtering some water through his sock when he saw the final tribute, trying to wade through the water. Marjo ran at them, pushing them into the water and cutting their feet, puss exploding from under the infected skin. Not able to stand and too weak from infection, the other tribute died, leaving_ Marjo _as the victor. Marjo was the first Career from District Four, his victory leading his District to warm to the idea of training._

 ** _19th:_**

 _Victor: Astrid Sudheer_

 _District: District 2_

 _Arena: Glass ball in space._

 _Age of Victory: 16_

 _Current Age: 21_

 _Brief Overview Of Games:_ Ventoni _shocked The Capitol with this one. It was a glass ball, the outside was a_ space-like _setting. The cornucopia was in the_ center _of the ball and every walkway was made from glass. Some tributes cried in fear of the Games and arena. Astrid was frightened too but used her fear to drive her. It was a rather normal Games until the final five. All the final tributes were forced into a small room when the airlock at the end was opened, sucking the tributes_ backward _. Astrid used the force of the vacuum to send her spear through three of the tributes. She then kicked her District partner towards the vacuum, leaving her as the victor. Astrid has never fully recovered from her Games and is frightened of heights and silence._

 ** _20th:_**

 _Victor: Leontina Hun_

 _District: District 4_

 _Arena: Rabbit Hole_

 _Age of Victory: 17_

 _Current Age: 21_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: This was the first year The Capitol tried to use a different Gamemaker and alternate between_ Ventoni _and Sita_ Bullon _. After the bloodbath, the arena closed in on itself, sending the tributes into a twisted version of wonderland. In the first few hours, seven tributes were killed by walking playing cards while nine were killed by zombie rabbits. Leontina was running with three other tributes, each one falling behind and being torn apart by the mutts. Then bam, Leontina fell down a rabbit hole_ within _a rabbit hole and kept falling until she was lowered gently to the floor by oversized birds. She was surrounded by large hedgehogs who forced her to strangle the poor_ twelve-year-old _from District Three to death. The Capitol hated it, finding it too hard to follow, Sita_ Bullon _being executed. However, they did keep the idea of the Games involving mutts._

 ** _21st:_**

 _Victor: Rayyan Margrét_

 _District: District 1_

 _Arena: Theatre_

 _Age of Victory: 16_

 _Current Age: 19_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: After the mess that was the previous year, The Capitol told_ Ventoni _to play it safe. The Games went without a hitch until the final three. Rayyan was thrown from the third floor, shattering his spine on the chairs below. As he lay there dying, he heard the male from Four kill the other tribute, disemboweling them. Then the male from Four started screaming about not being announced as the victor. He shouted that they should be thankful for him, that he was a good career. When there was no answer, he started to mock The Capitol and saying he wanted to watch them burn. In fear for her life_ Ventoni _caused the balcony he was stood on to crumble, sending him down to his death, breaking his head on the chairs near Rayyan. Rayyan was announced as the_ victor _but regrets it due to being fully paralyzed._

 ** _22nd:_**

 _Victor: Lelio Órfhlaith_

 _District: District 11_

 _Arena: Underwater_

 _Age of Victory: 15_

 _Current Age: 17_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: This was the President's design, she gave Ventoni a year to complete the Arena. The tributes were all underwater, except they could breathe, see, and speak perfectly. There was drag, they could swim, but it was impossible to drown and they could hear one another. Since normal combat was difficult, most people ended up tangling others in ropes to strangle them. Lelio swam away, and in the final few, was found by the last career floating near the surface. She knew that she couldn't go above the water, she tried it and started to drown in the air, so was hovering just near the edge in the hope of staying out of the way. They fought, and in the ensuing chaos, Lelio managed to shove the career above the water, and in a panic, while trying to swim lower, her foot broke the surface of the water, whacked the guy around the head, and knocked him out. He drowned in the air, floating on the surface, and Lelio won._

 ** _23rd:_**

 _Victor: Hix May_

 _District: District 6_

 _Arena: Swamp_

 _Age of Victory: 17_

 _Current Age: 18_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: Hix camouflaged herself for her Games, choosing to hide from her killers rather than fight them. However, during the final two, she was attacked by the male from District Three, being forced to slit the boy's throat. It traumatized Hix and she now seeks comfort in the drug,morphling._

* * *

 **Mentors For The Twenty-Fourth Hunger Games.**

 _Down below, you will find the list of mentors for this year's Games. The latest victors are picked from that District due to the Games progressing and gaining a victory becoming harder. District's with two mentors, the male tribute will be mentored by the male victor while the female tribute are mentored by the female victor of their District. For District's with only one mentor, both tributes will share that victor. Districts with no victor will be given access to resources other Districts are banned from, such as past Game footage._

 **District 1:**

Male: **Rayyan Margrét**

Female: **Sibylla** **Devnet**

 **District 2:**

Male: **Augusto Nuh**

Female: **Astrid Sudheer**

 **District 3:**

Male: **Sébastienne Rasheed**

Female: **Giacomo Frieda**

 **District 4:**

Male: **Leontina Hun**

Female: **Mags** **Flanagan**

 **District 5:**

Male: **Lujza Darejan**

Female: **N/A**

 **District 6:**

Male: **N/A**

Female: **Hix May**

 **District 7:**

Male: **Gerhard Liboria**

Female: **N/A**

 **District 8:**

Male: **Woof Casino**

Female: **Musa** **Séverin**

 **District 9:**

Male: **Roberto Salli**

Female: **N/A**

 **District 10:**

Male: **N/A**

Female: **Amira** **Mellan**

 **District 11:**

Male: **N/A**

Female: **Lelio Órfhlaith**

 **District 12:**

Male: **N/A**

Female: **N/A**


	3. District 1-Storm

**Consus** Zephyrus pov:

I glided my finger through the dirt, tracing swirls and circles in the early morning light. The orange sky reflected in the murky puddles that were dotted around my crouched form. My curly blonde hair was dripping with water, the small droplets running down my cheek.

I loved District one after it had rained, the air smelt fresh and the rain felt cool. It was one of the only things in life that could revert me back to a childlike state. It was a welcome relief from the constant training and pretending to be a twisted killer. I could kill, that I would admit but I never wanted this as much as my sister.

She craved the kill, not in a sadistic way, she saw it as her job. If she won, she earned money to train future volunteers, thus, leading to a reduced number of lost children. Our father agreed and also signed me up. I enjoyed the fight but I never wanted to volunteer, I wanted to be a trainer, help educated future children. However, the District had other ideas.

Unlike District Two, we took popularity into account along with skill. Neither me or my sister were the best looking pair but we were siblings. Our District was convinced The Capitol would love us, cheering for our unfortunate fate. I thought it was messed up and so did my sister. However, neither of us could handle the rejection or beatings we would have to endure if we refused.

"Consus!" my sister called, running from our house, towards me. She held her white nightgown above her knees as she was bare foot through the thick mud towards me. She stopped when she got within a few feet of me, sadness in her hazel eyes. "Mum says you have to get ready for the reaping," she sounded distant as she avoided eye contact.

I turned away and gave her small nod, rising slowly to my feet and wiping my muddy hand on my shorts. As I turned and started to walk past her, she twirled sharply, gripping my arm and pulling me closer.

"Are you ready for this?" he voice was weak and shaky, she wanted me to tell her it was going to be okay, that one of us was going to get home. She wanted to believe that our deaths wouldn't bother each but, I was never a man to lie.

"No," I said, a soft smile on my lips, pulling away from her grips and continuing towards our house where our worn out mother stood on the porch, waving.

* * *

 **Lavinia** **Zephyrus POV** :

My parents made sure me and my brother arrived outside the Hall of Justice early so we could meet our adoring fans. The square was crowded with people from our classes and school congratulating us on being tributes. People fainted with excitement at the site of me, boys flirted with me, it was the most attention I had received in years and I loved it. The years of spending my childhood throwing knives and swinging swords was over. I could start living my life, even if it was short.

I stood proudly in line as the Peacekeepers herded everyone into their spots. I looked up and smiled at the rain clouds that pass quickly overhead. They cast a grey look to everything, a sad, grey look of dispiere. I liked it though. The world becomes so dark when there is storm but the rain it brought, created and saved lives.

I was like a storm. During the Arena, I would cause so much death and pain but in the end, I will win money to train Careers so that never again, would someone who didn't want to partake in the Games have to endure it's pain.

The girl next to me nudged me in the arm, pointing towards the victors who were filing onto the stage. I smiled at her, straightening my back as our escort, Bauble, pranced onto the stage. She was sporting a mustard coloured suit with pale white, curly hair and her skin was covered from head to toe in diamonds. She looked absolutely ridiculous, like most of her people. It baffled me how people with so much luxury decided to dress like fools. They must of thought it was classy but they were just a freak show.

I jumped on the spot with excitement when Bauble called out the female Mitchell. She was a cute, short twelve year old who didn't have a mean bone in her body. As I volunteered and walked past her, she thanked me, tears in her eyes. This is why I trained, this is why I volunteered and this is why I would win. So someone likeEmbela wouldn't have to go through The Games. Ever.

* * *

 **First Chapter Whooo!**

 **So, what did you think of Consus and Livinia?**

 **Also, do you guys want a sponsor system? It won't be too complicated maybe just you answer a question at the end of each chapter and it is worth points?**

 **Let me know and if I get enough people who want it, you shall get one.**

 **I will update again when I have a full District.**

 **Have a nice day, everybody!**


	4. District 2-Revenge

**The pair from Two are here!**

 **There are more spaces so if you are new, please submit ^_^ If you already have a tribute, you can submit up to two. I am working on sponsor system so that should be up soon.**

 **Let me know what you think of Atlas and Selina, I hope I wrote them correctly!**

* * *

 **Atlas Geo POV:**

I watched the girl from two drifting near the surface of the water. I felt a smile creep onto my lips as my older brother, Zeus, swam towards her, grasping his spear. His arena made it hard for him to use weapons, the drag working against the careers rather than helping them. However, it also made their targets slower.

I gasped as he moved closer to the final tribute, my father cheered him on. We didn't see the sadistic pleasure in the young girl dying, we just saw on more easy target standing in the way of Zeus coming home.

I stood up and moved closer to the projected screen as he jabbed his spear at the girl, leaving a large gash in her leg as she tried to swim away from him. He groaned in anger he turned to attack her again but the dark haired girl slammed into his chest, forcing him above water.

My smile dropped as he gasped for breath. My father was now cheering for him to get back under the waves and finish the girl off. However, when Zeus tried to fulfill my father's wish, a foot broke the water, smashing into his face and shattering his nose.

I let out a scream as my brother fell forward, floating to the surface. It was a scream I had never heard before. It was laced with fear, guilt, and grief as my brother lay there, suffocating in the cold air, unaware of his death that was approaching.

I am a smart man who understands when something is a lost cause but even I cried for him to wake up. My father threw a photo frame across the room and stormed out of the house in anger, I should have feared the beating he would deliver later but all I could think about was Zeus.

When his cannon went off, after a few minutes, I fell to my knees, silent tears streaming down my face as I watched the District Eleven female announced as the Victor. She smiled and cheered for herself, not even showing the slightest bit of guilt towards my brother's death.

"He deserved death, if you ask me, anyone who goes after young children for the thrill doesn't deserve to be alive," these were the words that turned my grief into anger. She was a year younger than me, swimming in money with a goofy smile on her face. She even went as far to have her dark skin implanted with glitter so everyone would know straight away how idiotic she was.

These words from her victory interview echoed in my head as I watched our escort, Caro Gilmmer chose the male tribute for that year, she usually picked the female first but this year she decided to change it up.

I didn't even listen to the name she called as I stormed towards her, looking over to Augusto briefly. He gave me a nod of reassurance as I took to the stage. My father didn't support me when it came to volunteering. He said it was a waste of time like my brother. Augusto, thought different. He trained me, mentored me because he too, was affected by my brother's death and saw the victor as nothing but undeserving. He was more like a father than my real father was.

I waved and smiled at my cheering District while Caro chose this year's female. If anyone in my brother's arena deserved to die, it was Lelio, the girl who killed my brother. However, I couldn't kill her personally. If I was that dumb, I would have tried during her speech in Two, when she just gloated about her victory. I could kill her tributes, though. I would show her what loss was like as she watched her tributes die by my hands. Then after I won, she would watch every one of my tributes kill her's, every year until she broke.

She would be wishing that Zeus did kill her when my revenge was finished.

* * *

 **Selina Kay pov:**

I stood with the other girls my age as Caro babbled on about how much of an honor it was to take part in the Games.

The girls around me swooned when Augusto walked onto the stage and then a few moments later when Atlas volunteered. I never saw the appeal, they were both good looking but Augusto was one of the most arrogant men I had ever met and it seemed Atlas could never have fun. He was never mean but he never smiled either, and it only got worse after his brother died a few years ago.

"Aw, Camille, I can't believe you get to be with them both," a girl in the row behind me whispered to the girl next to me. Camille Lewis was this years chosen volunteer, I had watched her train and she was deadly, she was also beautiful. She gave a small nod then turned back to the stage, fear in her eyes.

I sighed as Caro droned on about how amazing it was that District Two had another brave volunteer, it was no secret to Panem that we trained so I never understood why they acted so shocked when we volunteered and turned out to be deadly. It was the same every year so after six years of the big speeches, I learned to let my mind wonder.

I swayed back and forth, slightly as I watched a pair of bluebirds soar high above my head. They made sharp twists and turns, allowing the slight breeze. One swooped down towards Caro, almost knocking the purple hat off her head. I watched as the slip of paper was blown out of her hand, landing near my feet.

As I bent down to pick it up, the mayor urged her to pick another name. I unfolded the muddy paper and looked at the name. Hatchet Pertwee, she was a young girl who trained at the academy, about twelve or thirteen. She would have been somewhere near the front, unaware of how close she was to being a tribute. Not that she would have even made it to the stage. There was always a volunteer. I looked over to Caro who was back at her microphone with a new name, she was holding tightly onto the paper now.

"Selina Kayl!" She cheered towards the cameras. I gave a big smile as I turned to Camille. In most Districts, people looked to the reaped tribute but in two, we looked towards the volunteer. Camille avoided eye contact as she stepped away from me, earning gasps from the girls around us.

"Where is Selina Kayl?" Caro questioned, a worried look on her face.

"Please, Camille," I begged but the girl just turned away from me. I felt sick as two peacekeepers started to pull me away. This wasn't my year, I hadn't prepared myself, I hadn't said goodbye to my family.

As I was pushed towards the stage, some people from my section started chanting coward at Camille who snapped at them to shut up. Atlas gave me a sympathetic look as I walked up to the stage but I just turned my gaze away. I wasn't weak and I didn't need people to feel sorry for me. Another year of training would have been ideal but it was unlikely to affect my chances. All I could do now was to stand tall and show Camille how it was done.


	5. District 3-Work

**District Three, my friend noticed some problems with my sponsor system hence why I haven't put it up.**

* * *

 **Able Drive POV:**

I passed my mother the cup of steaming soup. She thanked me as she shifted awkwardly into a seated position and took it from me, a warm smile on her face. It wasn't really soup as much as it was hot water with a few potatoes floating inside. Food was food though and potatoes were all we really had. They were cheap and they lasted, even when they started to grow roots.

I watched as my mother gingerly sipped her breakfast, my little sister cueing in the Moses basket to her right. She was such a happy baby, smiling at everyone she saw and a cry rarely escaped her lips. My one wish was that she wouldn't blame herself if my mother never recovered from her birth. None of us really knew what was wrong but due to complications, the doctor placed her on bed rest until she had healed. We understood why but one less person working was a major strain on resources and it was one less paycheck coming in every week.

I did my bit for the family, fixing anything as long as people were willing to pay for my service and I even sold a few of my inventions when someone showed interest. Some were useless and some were life savers, it didn't matter as long as I got money for them.

My little brothers sat on the floor near the door, pushing a small, electric train I had made, to each other. The elder of the two, Alistair, pushed it with forced while Alfred was barely able to deliver it to his brother.

"Able," my mother said, pulling me closer and fastening up my top button. "You look perfect," she said softly, stroking my dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were teary and her bottom lip was quivering. She was trying to keep her composure but she was about to explode at any moment.

"Don't be frightened," I whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek. It was my first reaping and everyone was frightened. I had taken out multiple treasures to feed out family, my name was in that ball twenty times. It wasn't the worst odds but it wasn't the best either. Everyone was worried, my father almost called in sick for work today but money was more important.

"Don't let them take you," She mumbled, turning to look at my little sister. I lay my head in my lap and started to weep, counting down the seconds til the reaping. Even if they chose me, nothing could stop me from coming home to them.

* * *

 **Zelda Lu POV:**

"And, what do we do when we want to shut down a web page?" my teacher asked, pacing in front of the class, his hands behind his back. Lucille's hand shot into the air, the boy was almost falling out of his chair with anticipation and he begged to be chosen. My teacher spun round on the spot and pointed to him, a beaming smile on his face.

"Control W!" he shouted. There were a few seconds of silence until our teacher jumped into the air.

"That is right, my boy, well done," the class scribbled on their paper, making it correct to wrong. I looked down at mine, I had left the question blank, unable to remember the answer from my week long revision. My mother even helped me.

The bell rang as I violently scribbled out the blank space that mocked me. Children around me shot up out of the chairs and ran for the door, not even bothering to put their coats and bags on. I screwed up my test and threw it across the room landing it inside the green bin next to the teacher's desk.

My teacher, Mr. Davis, gave me a sympathetic look as I slung my backpack over my shoulders and draped my coat over my arms.

"You know," Mr. Davis called after me, just as I started to walk out the room. "Just because you are not excellent at something your mother is, doesn't mean to say you are useless," He smiled, leaning on his desk. I could tell he thought I was dumb and a freak, everyone did. I came from a District were technology was our lives and I couldn't even work a simple computer. I gave the dark haired man a small nod and walked out of the room.

I was talented in other arenas but nothing that would serve me in life. My talents never stopped the sniggering, bullying and hatred I had to endure every day due to my incapabilities. I was useless to my District, no one would hire me and everyone looked down on me. I was destined to live my life in the gutter, begging for scraps of food and all because I couldn't work a computer.

No matter how much I revised or how hard I tried, I could never be what my mother was yet everyone expected me to be. It was sad really, that such a young person was an outcast in society because she wasn't as smart as her mother.

I would show them, though. One day, something I could do would come along and I would look down on everyone. They would cheer my name and my family would never go hungry again. I would never have to look at a computer again. My day would come, it was just a subject of when.


	6. District 4: Family

District Four is here, I hope you enjoy too! I almost have all the tributes now which is exciting!

 **Ezra Talcot POV:**

I swung my wooden sword into the ship mass, a battle cry erupting from my throat. My little brother Carter gave a ran towards me, his own wooden sword aimed at my chest. I dropped to the floor, watching Carter's sword splinter slightly when it impacted the mass.

I gave a small grunt, leaping to my feet as swinging my sword at Carter. The dark haired boy gave a small scream as he jumped away, blocking my offensive blows. He yelped when I struck his sword, hoping backward from my and rubbing his wrist.

I opened my mouth to ask him if he was okay but he just gripped his sword in the other hand. He gave me a quick smile as he circled me, waiting for me to make my first move. He was amazing at defense but the boy didn't have a clue how to attack.

I tried to aim for his chest but Carter quickly blocked it, leaving me no other choice.

"Sorry," I sighed, kicking my brother in the leg. He gasped, his hand shooting to his leg, leaving him vulnerable and open for attack. While he was distracted, I poked my sword into his stomach, his form arching around it.

"You didn't play fair!" He screamed, tears in his eyes as he held his leg in pain.

"Eh, it would have taken too long," I laughed, passing Carter my sword. He glared at me then removed it from my hands, pouting as he did so.

"You have to let me win one day, Ezra," he mumbled, avoiding eye contact with me. I bent down to his level, a goofy smile on my face and rustled his hair.

"Then learn to attack, you can't win a fight just by being defensive," I chuckled but Carter just stuck his middle finger up at me as he stormed off the boat, and sat on the dock, watching the waves.

To anyone passing by, we might have seemed trained, ready to volunteer for the Games and kill anyone who looked at us funny. That was far from the truth. Mine and my brother's father had died when we were young; I was only three at the time. He was reaped into the Games when he was eighteen and we never saw him again, he was killed in the bloodbath.

It frightened me. Watching my father spared through the chest, it was sadly one of my vivid memories of him. From that day, I refused to let myself go the same way. I trained as often as I could with a sword, any free moment was spent perfecting my skills along with my brothers so if any of us was ever reaped, we wouldn't suffer the same fate as our father.

"Ezra, Carter!" my mother called from shore, waving her arms above her head. "The reaping's in an hour!". I watched Carter slowly push himself to his feet and shuffle towards the beach, mumbling as he did so. Maybe I should let him win once in awhile but no one ever learned from having it easy.

* * *

 **Kaya Rainey Amazon POV**

It was wrong that they made him come. My brother was sick, soon to be dead if I didn't do anything about it. Yet, they still made him come to the reaping as a spectator. He wasn't even of reaping age and needed the help of our twin siblings Hazel and Harriett to keep him upright. They were younger than him, he shouldn't have been their responsibility, it was mine and my twin brother, Kristoff's, job.

I looked to my right to see a smiling Kristoff looking back at me from across the way. He knew what I was about to do and even if he didn't agree with it, I knew he would support me.

Even on my tiptoes, I was unable to see Aylee, who was stood with the twelve-year-olds. I could just make out Maya's crying form in the fourteen-year-old section. We were all frightened, this was our first reaping and one of us was going to be taken away.

Hazel gave me a small wave as their sick sibling, Torren was struggling to keep his eyes open. No child as ill as Torren should have to turn up to something that didn't concern them, none of them should have. All three should have been able to stay home, awaiting their older siblings return.

The Capitol was so cruel, it made me sick. They were the reason my family ran away, into the woods that surrounded District Four. We lived a peaceful life there, not bothering anyone and just being a family. But even then, The Capitol had to stick their nose in.

At the age of twelve, I watched my father, mother, and little sister Celia, who was only Four, shot before they even had a chance to beg for mercy. Me and my other siblings only escaped because we ran, they could never catch us through the thick undergrowth.

After that, things only went from bad to worse. Torren fell ill and no amount of herbs or natural medicine could fix it. We had no other choice to come back to District Four in search of a cure. However, over the years, we had forgotten how poor our home District was. Every day, Torren got worse, in the end, leaving me no choice.

I watched the reaped male walk to the stage, shaking while his mother and who I assume were his brothers, cried and screamed for the escort to pick another name. Part of me wished I could volunteer for him, let him live a happy life with his family but once again, The Capitol had a rule against that.

I was happy when I saw the chosen female. She emerged from Aylee's section, the poor thing trying not to cry.

"I volunteer!" I screamed, pushing my way out of my line and racing towards the stage, the small twelve-year-old girl thanking me through tears as she ran back to her place.

On the stage, I watched my family cry, my brother holding his head high, his eyes red and his cheeks stained with tears. They might cry now but I would win and I would bring back something that would make us all happy again.


	7. District 5-Friendship

**Oliver Powers POV:**

I watched as Nester dragged the red crayon across the creased paper, his tongue stuck out in concentration. He pulled the crayon away, cocking his head to the side as he inspected his work.

"What is it?" I asked softly. Nester didn't even look up at me as he tucked a lock of his brown hair behind his ear.

"It's a person...it's not finished yet, though," he sighed, going back to work, acting like I wasn't even in the room.

"Okay then, show me when it is done," I laughed, my brother just gave me a quick nod. I decided it was best to leave the little artist to his work. I was the main carer when it came to my younger brothers, my mother and father were too busy or drunk to do that job for me. So when I wasn't working, I was wondering the house, keeping an eye on my brothers.

Our house was small but we were lucky to have more than one room. It was mostly my income as a power plant worker that kept the roof over our head but it was worth it to see my siblings happy. Their smiling faces as I passed them a warm meal, it made all the hard work and little free time, worth it.

I turned the corner from my brother's room, humming a small tune when my brother Orion bumped into me, squealing as he did so. He fell to the ground then looked up at me, laughter in his eyes. I sighed, picking up by his collar and pulling him to his feet.

"Shut up, you are going to wake dad up," I whispered, trying to place my hand over his mouth but he just pushed it away, a large smile on his face.

"Not for long, I dared Odin to wake him up," He giggled but his smile dropped when I pushed him out the way and ran into the living room to find our father, asleep on the sofa. I watched with horror as Odin held a pillow over our father, ready to hit him with it.

"Odin!" I whispered running towards my younger brother and snatching the pillow off him. He looked past me fear in his eyes as I threw the pillow across the room. I followed his gaze to one of my mother's bottles of alcohol rocking back and forth on the kitchen table.

Odin shot past me, but he wasn't even half way across the room when the bottle fell, smashing on the floor. He turned to me, trying to cry as he stood among the shattered glass. My mother stumbled into the room, confusion on her face as she tried to keep upright.

"W-w-what happ-p-pened?" She asked, her speech slurred as she swayed from side to side. I opened my mouth to defend my brother when a fist hit me in the face, out of nowhere.

The force of the punch flung me to the floor, landing me in front of the fireplace. I held my right eye, the skin around it bleeding as I looked up to see my father, his face red with anger.

"I was trying to fucking sleep, Oliver!" he bellowed before leaving the room and going to his bedroom, my mother joining him, trying to calm him down.

Meanwhile, I laid down on the floor, trying to ignore the pain from my eye. It shouldn't have ended this way but I was just happy that it wasn't Odin who had taken the blow.

* * *

 **Aziel Moore POV:**

"And these are the plans for the trap I am planning," I said, jumping on the spot as I passed the crumpled piece of paper to the girl next to me. Crudely drawn on it was a small blueprint of my latest prank, it was a contraction that would drop water on the head of anyone who walked under it. The girl squinted slightly as she tried to make out what my scribbles meant.

"I don't care," she sighed, throwing the paper to the floor while the girls around us laughed quietly. I gave a shrug, bending down to pick my work up. As I stood up, my best friend, Caitlyn, placed her hand on my back, a smile on her face.

"I think it is pretty cool, you should build it," She laughed, a friendly smile on her face. I returned her smile, looking towards the stage where the video from The Capitol we were forced to watch every year, came to an end.

"Well, isn't that exciting?" Our escort bubbles shouted with glee. "Now, males first!". She walked towards the ball with the boys, as she did so, I felt my stomach turning in fear it might be one of my older brothers. They were always fighting and we were never close but they were my brothers and I loved them. I held my breath as Bubbles walked back to the microphone, a slip of paper in her hand.

"Oliver Powers!" She shouted into the empty air. The name was met with nothing but silence until a group of boys in the sixteen-year-old section parted ways, making way for Oliver. At first, I was ecstatic that it wasn't my brothers but when someone from the fourteen-year-old section screamed his name, I felt bad. He had a family too, he didn't deserve to be entered into a death match. No one did. Unless you are a murderer, then the Games were perfect for you.

"Now, for the girls!" Bubbles laughed, clapping her hands while Oliver was still trying to come to terms with what had happened. All things considered, he was doing really well, most people would have been a mess. Me and Caitlyn held each other's hands, awaiting the name of this year's tribute, there was no hope for a volunteer, no one wanted to risk their lives for someone in Five.

"Caitlyn Medows!" Bubbles screamed, my friend's grip tightening as her body started to shake. The girls in our row had a sympathetic look on their faces as they made a clear path for Caitlyn. However, my friend just dropped to the floor, crying. Then the Peacekeepers came.

Caitlyn's screams filled me with anger as they forced their way past the other children, trying to pull her towards the stage, I was so angered, I didn't have time to even think about the words that rolled off my tongue.

"I volunteer, I volunteer!" I screamed, pulling Caitlyn away from them. The Peacekeepers looked over to our Mayor, who just gave a small nod. They let go of Caitlyn and started pulling me to the stage but I just brushed them off. I could walk to the stage by myself, I was Five's second volunteer and I was going to come home just like the first.


	8. District 6-Secrets

**Right, District 6 is done. Sorry I didn't post this last night but I was busy. Hope you enjoy these two ^_^**

* * *

 **Acacia Quinn POV:**

It wasn't easy being the daughter of a victor. I loved my mother but the constant nightmares, jumping at her own shadow and how she would make herself sick with worry around the reapings. It was upsetting to watch someone you care about go through that.

Due to her paranoia, she trained me, her only daughter, so if I was ever pulled into the Games, I would come home. I wasn't sure what was better though. Life was always the better choice but after seeing how my mother coped, I wasn't sure if I would want to win. However, I was positive in the moment, natural instinct would shine through the darkness and clear my mind of these worries.

There was one more problem, training wasn't really my thing. It was true that I was skilled, going through with the back breaking sessions, but I was much more content with my life with my head in a book.

Books amazed me, taking me out of the dictatorship I was forced to be part off, into magical worlds, far beyond my imagination. I could be anyone and anything I wished. I could be a Queen, ruling with my handsome king, or a caged, winged girl, ready to break free from her brass cage or just simply a street cat, wandering the alleyways of long lost cities.

With books, I could forget about the bad in the world, I could be who I wanted to be. When it came to training, I was just a soldier, ready to kill if needs must. I wasn't sure why anyone would want that, I wasn't sure why the real world was so cruel.

However, no matter how cruel I thought the world was, nothing compared to that moment my name was called. My mother called from the stage, her cheeks wet with tears. I tried my best not to cry, not wanting to seem weak to the future tributes who might giggle at the crying girl from six. I was used to being the brunt of jokes, due to my love for books, but there was a difference, the cruel people in my District never wanted to kill me.

Just the thought of people talking about my worth as a human life was enough to burst into tears. No amount of willpower would stop me.

Through blurry eyes, I stumbled up towards the stage, clambering up the stairs as I avoided my mother's gaze. I used every ounce of my strength to cease my tears as I prepared myself for what was about to come. No matter how hard it got, not matter how broken my body was, I was going to win this. I was going to come home.

* * *

 **Kendrick Everborn POV:**

I was chosen after the daughter of Fedelma, the first victor of District Six, volunteered for her friend. She cried loudly as she was guided towards the stage, I felt bad for her and her mother. Winning the Games and experiencing so much death at a young age, THEN watch her daughter go through the same thing, no mother deserved it.

I glanced over to the boy who was stood next to me. Tall, dark and good looking, my eyes couldn't help but wonder. People like him were my darkest secret, I could look all I wanted but I was too frightened to make a move.

No one but my best friend, Wrena, knew about my sexuality. She said it was unheard of but she accepted it, it was the best feeling in the world to get it off my chest. I didn't have the courage to tell my family yet. I was worried they would hate me, maybe even kick me out. My mother might cry when she realised she would never see me married, due to same sex marriage not being a thing. It wasn't illegal, I have just always assumed it was so rare, no one bothered to make it a thing for the Districts. Even if it was, there was too many things that could go wrong if I told them, I couldn't hide it forever, though.

"Kendrick Everborn!" the voice awoke me from my fantasies of being accepted and into the real world were a reaping was taking place. I was so sure it wouldn't be me that I awaited for this Kendrick Everborn they spoke off, to make his way to the stage. Only when all eyes were all on me did the truth hit me. Only then did I hear my mother's screams making tears build up in my eyes.

People made way for me as I mindlessly, moved past them and towards the Peacekeepers who waited to guide me. My father joined in now, calling for me to stop and run, even he must of known that was suicide, the only way out of this was by winning or a volunteer and I wasn't as lucky as the girl that was reaped.

I used up all of my strength to keep my composure, not wanting to cause my parents more pain than they were already going through and took my place on stage. My face showed confidence and a boy that was ready for a fight. Inside I was a frightened boy who just wanted to go home.


	9. District 7-Guilt

**Not the longest but I didn't really know what scene to write for these two. On the bright side, I HAVE ALL THE TRIBUTES NOW! The District 11 male was submitted last night. I can't wait to get all the reapings wrapped up and onto the Pre-Games stuff. Sponsor system will be announced at the end of the reapings. I also have a cool thing planned for when the bloodbath comes out. I would say surprise but you might not like it. If I keep to the plan, we should be at the bloodbath in about two weeks. Fingers crossed. But anyway, DISTRICT SEVEN!.**

* * *

 **Sabrina cole POV:**

I plucked a daisy from the ground and spun it round in my fingers, watching the sun glisten off it's dew covered petals. The clear blue sky moved silently above me as multicolored birds soared through the lumber yard, catching small bugs that hid in the grass.

I sighed, leaning back, placing my hand in the thick grass behind me while holding the daisy closer to my face.

"Why are you not working?" a voice asked, if it wasn't so soft and innocent, I would have thought it was a Peacekeeper. I glanced up from my daisy to see a small girl looked down at me, her blue eyes looking behind me.

I followed her gaze towards the large forest behind me, the sound of axe and wood chippers faint. I would escape work and seek refuge in the small field near the fence, leaving the lumber yard far in the distance. Very few people came this way and the one's that did, left me alone so I was never found out.

"Taking a break," I replied, sitting up straight. "You?" The girl looked around until she found a medium sized branch and pointed it towards me.

"Firewood," She squeaked, "It's cheaper than buying it," I couldn't argue with that, for a lumber District, wood was still overpriced. I watched her scurry around the outskirts of the tree's, picking up the odd branch up, before running back to a large backpack and placing them inside. She was intriguing.

"What is your name?" I asked, cocking my head to the side as I watched the small girl sling the heavy back over her shoulders, turning back to me.

"Jessalyn, you?" She asked, tugging at a leaf that was poking out of her bag. I pulled my knife from my boot and walked over to her, a warm smile on my face.

"Sabrina, here you go," I laughed, cutting off any branches they stuck out of her bag. When I wasn't cutting lumber, I practiced with my knife. My biggest fear was that I would one day be reaped, at least I knew I wouldn't be out of the Game straight away.

Jessalyn thanked me, before sneaking off into the thickness of the trees and back to whoever needed the fire.

* * *

 **River Phoenix POV**

I scowled at my sister, Jessalyn who placed some wood she has collected into the fire. Most of it wasn't much good, being too small keep the fire going. I let her use them anyway, though, it was better than nothing.

"You shouldn't have done that, Jess," I sighed, my dark haired little sister turning to me, hurt in her eyes.

"But we needed wood-"

"We can buy it, it isn't worth you risking your life, do you understand what they will do to you if they catch you?" I questioned. She bowed her head in shame and gave a nod, making myself feel bad. I didn't mean to seem mean and ungrateful but some wood wasn't worth risking her little life. Wood was one of the few things we could afford.

My older sister Arielle shifted awkwardly in the chair across from me at the mention of wood. She couldn't look me in the eyes anymore. Everytime she looked in them, she saw that day, the way the small tree fell on me. It was so small, no one thought it would have done the damage it did but I guess anything could be dangerous if used right. Now here I was, a brace on my back, my movements restricted.

I told my sister, time and time again, it wasn't her fault, she couldn't have done anything. It upset me that she blamed herself for something that couldn't be changed. She even left the lumber yard and took up a job at a wood chopping factory. All because of the way she cut a tree. It wasn't her, it was just a terrible mistake.

I just hope that one day, she would realize that if anything, it was my fault. I chose to stand under the tree when I knew she was cutting it down, fooled by it's size. I accepted that years and I just wanted her to feel the same way.


	10. District 8-Family

**I have three chapters to publish tonight, finished my work in class so my teacher allowed me to write ^_^**

* * *

 **Loveless Arie Stone POV:**

They killed everyone of them. They tore through my family, killing anyone they could get their hands on. It was a wonder me, my brother, cousins, and grandfather were even still breathing.

Funny enough, it started with my grandparents. They fought on the side of the District's, like everyone else who lived here. They got my grandmother but my grandfather escaped to what he thought was freedom.

It took them years to get us but when I was little, my father was killed in an explosion. That, anyone, could accept as an accident. However, when you mother and aunts are killed only a few weeks later due to a building collapsing, it becomes harder to explain. Sure, it could have just been rotten luck, that's what the peacekeepers said it was, but a close neighbor swore they saw someone cutting the supports of the same building, moments before it came tumbling down.

Angered, my uncles came together and fought back, refusing to be snuffed out for something that wasn't their fault. Sadly, they didn't get far, their bullet-ridden bodies were just passed off, once again, as an accident, a misfire on the Peacekeepers part.

After their deaths, my grandfather decided to stay low, not causing any trouble and expecting the worst in everything. He trained me from the day I went to live with him, just incase The Capitol pulled a low blow, such as reaping me into the Games. If the wanted me in, I was going to come back. It didn't make it any less frightening, though.

I stood there, in my section, my heart beating at the speed of a train. I looked at my family, my brother and cousins. Some of them were stood behind me with our grandfather, too young to be involved. Some of us were waiting to see if our name would be chosen this year.

There was Castor, my little brother who was stood with the fifteen year olds, he was calm as always, taking everything in his stride. My cousin Taran was stood behind me, flashing me a warm, encouraging smile while our escort picked out the female name. Kansas was shaking at the front. It was his first year and he wasn't handling it well. He had the least chance of being chosen out of any of us yet, he was still terrified. I stood on my tiptoes to see my final family member but I couldn't see, she was always good at the reapings but I was still worried.

"Moon Stone!" the escort called, alerting me to my little cousin's placement. She let out a small squeak when her name was called. The crowd around her parted, relieving her small form. I looked back to Taran who clentched his first, his warm smile gone and replaced with anger. Kansas was in tears and Castor had become hidden from view. None of us wanted to lose another family member. Myself, Castor and Taran were trained but Moon was too young to start her training. She wouldn't make it past the bloodbath.

"I volunteer!" I shouted, pushing my way through my row and towards the stage. The District gasped, Castor called out for me but Moon was safe, Taran taking her back to my grandfather and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **Tobias Murkon POV:**

"What would you like dear?" the old women behind the counter asked me with a warm smile. I looked up, touching my neck and my broken speech implant. The women cocked her head to her side as I started to explain my shopping list through my hands. She watched the quick movements and raised a brow towards me.

"W-what ya' doing there kid?" she asked, flicking her cigarette ash into a tray on the counter. I lowered my head in sadness while the women let out a defeated sigh. "Look, kid, I don't have a clue what you are doing, get your mum or someone to do this type of stuff for you,". I turned away, angered but I didn't blame her for not understanding sign language. It isn't something people tend to learn in Eight. I wouldn't have known any of it if it wasn't for my father.

When I was about six, he became enraged after one of his childhood friends were shot by a rogue Peacekeeper. He took it out on me, tearing my throat with his hands and beating me until I couldn't see out of either eye. Somehow I survived the ordeal but lost my ability to speak.

I put up with years of being the victim, bullied for my condition. Until when I was eleven and my mother revealed that she had been saving up for a speech implant it said what I wanted to say and although the bullying never stopped, it calmed down. Until a few days ago when it broke again, leaving me to solve my own problems once more.

I smiled at the woman who held the shop door open for me but she just scowled at me.

"Thank you goes a long way, didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" She snapped, slamming the door. My mother did, and I wanted nothing more than to thank her. It pained me to be silent when I spent six years talking before I lost it forever.

I walked round the corner and placed a small notebook on the wall and scribbled my thoughts down. When I was done, I ran back into the shop and tore two slips of paper from the book and handed one to the women behind the counter. She read it before turning round and placing what I asked for in a basket. I then turned to the other women and handed her the other note. It just said 'thank you'. The woman looked at me and smiled as I turned round to collect my shopping and ran out the door. No matter how bleak things seemed, I always found a way.


	11. District 9-Alone

**Bug Doe POV:**

I walked through the District, a smile on my face as I greeted people who passed me. It was a beautiful day, the sun was beating down on the District and the farmers were planting the wheat. I loved sunny days, so much fun and life all around. I also liked the rain, though and the freshness it brought. Every morning, I would rise with the sun and walk miles to collect our water for the day. We were not the richest but it was a chore I didn't mind taking part in.

I loved being up before everyone else, wondering my empty District, the only sound being the morning chorus of birds. It also meant that I was the first to arrive at the well. This saved me standing in a long queue, waiting for my turn.

After I had pulled the large, metal bucket up, I tied it around my back and started to walk home, taking in the sights as I did. It felt good doing something so important to my family, water was a life line and I was happy to collect it. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside seeing their happy faces. On the odd occasion, I would make four trips just so we could have a bath but the excitement of bathing in hot water was worth it.

However, today, I only had time for one trip, it was reaping day and my family wanted to spend some time with me, just incase I was reaped. I seemed rather foolish to me. Yes, my name was in the reaping multiple times due to our need for food but the odds were in my favor. I would be collecting water tomorrow.

* * *

 **Finley Magik POV:**

This was a waste of my time. I never understood why I was still part of the reaping. The whole point of the Games was to hit loved ones were it hurt when they were forced to watch their children die before their eyes. However, I had no one, no adults to break or upset, the took my mother away from me when they reaped her. They even risked my life before when they forced my mother into the arena, heavily pregnant and just watched as she gave birth. Was it that hard to induce her labour? Then my grandparents didn't want to know me, sending me away to an orphanage rather than taking in their flesh and blood all because I was born out of wedlock. The only once that seemed to care was my aunt and she to, never met me, I was nothing more than my blood family's dirty secret.

I ran away from the orphanage when I was seven, refusing to be beaten by the peacekeepers and owners anymore. I was never going to be adopted so what was the point? When I ran, a small group of other children ran away with me too. Some didn't make it through the first year, either going back to the orphanage or dying of illness. I even watched one whipped for stealing. The ones that did survive, though, became my real family. We care for each other and stand by each other's side, always. More than our own families did. Although it don't hold anything against my mother, she gave me my name and she loved me, the odds were just not in her favor.

During the reapings, we clung to each other, linking arms with family members that shared a row with us. However, we had most likely become relaxed over the years and this year, we laughed and joked until my name was called.

"Finley Magik!" the name bounced around in my head and made me feel sick then I felt the anger boiling up. "Ooh, daughter of, Marguerite Magik?" she asked with a smile but I just gave her a glare in return. She knew who I was and she knew who my mother was. I didn't wait for the children around me to move out the way, I pushed them aside and stormed towards the stage.

"Finley?" my best friend Eragon Talis whimpered as he wandered towards me, only to be pushed back into his row.

"Stay back, it isn't worth it...I'll be back shortly," I said in a soft voice but full of determination. I wanted to lay the foundation, now, I was not a weakling like most thirteen-year-olds, I was going to fight tooth and claw and I was going to come home to my family.


	12. District 10-Pride

**Final one for tonight, we only have District 11 and 12 left now then the reapings are done! I am rather excited for that. Anyway, I just wanted to say, thank you to you all for submitting your amazing characters, I am having a blast writing them. Enjoy Crown and Fora.**

* * *

Fora Kyker POV:

I slammed the cleaver down, shattering the femur of the dead cow and effortlessly, cutting through the thick meat. Blood splattered onto my face and dripped down to my lip but I just turned and wiped it on my shoulder before continuing. During work, none of us spoke to each other, refusing to risk our jobs for mindless chit-chat. Every day it was chopping and sending off the cuts to the butcher's shop.

Throughout my shift, I would place small, off cuts of meat in a small plastic bag to stop the blood seeping through my clothes and the smell being so pungent. Luckily, the blood that was already on my clothes masked the smell. I just had to make sure to avoid dogs on the way home.

I stood at a road, watching the delivery traffic zoom past, waiting for a gap so I could cross. Suddenly, a light haired boy leaned on the lamp post next to me, a large smirk on his face.

"Hey, beautiful," he said with a smirk, giving me a small wink. He was good looking but I could already tell he was a jerk. "I'm Crown," he leaned forward but I flinched away and moved to walk across the road.

"Nice to meet you Crown," I sighed, stepping out into the road but he pulled me back, grabbing me by my waist.

"Nah, come home with me, I can show you a good time-" I cut him off by placing a small hole in my stolen bag of meat and pouring the blood over his platinum blonde hair. He let out a girly scream and stumbled backward until he fell on his butt.

Before he could get back up, I ran across the road and didn't stop until I got home. At my door, I turned to look for him but thankfully, I was alone, I was a thief, I would admit it but I didn't want anyone high up to find out. Crown was very clearly rich, I wasn't sure what connections he had. I could only hope he assumed I was just a twisted girl who had a bag full of blood. Or better yet, was too bothered about his hair to even think about the bag of meat.

I spent the rest of the night, talking and cooking with my family. It was rare that I got to speak with them so I cherished every moment. When I was alone with them and our stolen food, life was perfect. But it still could have been better.

* * *

 **Crown Leroy POV:**

"Fora Kyker!" I laughed at the name, earning some disgusted looks from the boys around me. I remembered her vaguely, the girl who poured blood on my head. I used to think she was hot, I even offered to take her back to my place, not something I do often. Well, okay, I do but she was the only one that week and it doesn't matter if it was only Monday or not.

I could see in her eyes that she was regretting never taking me up on my offer, I could have taken her out to dinner and treated her like a princess until I got bored. Admitted, it wouldn't have taken long, there was just so many pretty girls and so little time. However, she would have been able to say she slept with the great Crown Leroy. Now the poor soul was being forced into the Games.

I never had to worry about being reaped. My father owned a thriving butchers shop and my aunt was a former wife of a wealthy man from The Captiol. The two raised me after my mother died giving birth to me. I never thought you could miss something that you never had but you can. Seeing the other children hug their mothers in the school yard at the end of the day when you had to walk home, it got to you. Even now I still missed her, wishing every day that she was alive, just so I could hug for the first time. My aunt taught me to do her proud, though. She taught me love myself, that beauty was everything in life and I could do anything I wanted if I was good looking. Thankfully, I was gifted with looks. I had to take steroids, even if I didn't like taking tablets, it was all to improve myself.

"Crown Leroy!" I didn't even realize that the male name had been drawn. If it was a common name, I could have passed the burden off to someone else. But no one shared my name in Ten. I gave a scream and turned to run towards my father and aunt but tripped, scraping the skin off my arm. I was dragged to my feet then pulled towards the stage, while several people in the crowd laughed at me.

When I was placed on the stage, Flora looked me up and down and gave me a disgusted look. I wanted to let her know that I felt the same way and that she would pay for what she did for my hair but right now I had some sponsors to win.

I turned to the crowd, giving the camera a smirk. I was terrified but no one in The Capitol had to know that.

"Hello, ladies!" I shouted, ripping off my white shirt and flexing my muscular chest. Our escort squealed and clapped her hands in excitement. I was going to get all the chicks.


	13. District 11-Love

**To answer a question, Tobais isn't blind, I ment his eyes became swallon, sorry if it didn't make sense.**

* * *

 **Finch Maylor POV:**

I carefully pulled the knife towards me, cutting the cluster of grapes free from their vine. I lowered them down, carefully into the large basket was placed at my feet. Despite my best attempt, a small pool of grape juice was forming at the bottom. I was trying to ignore it but it was making me feel sick. For every grape that was unless it was five less coins in my pocket.

A young girl next to me looked around, watching a Peacekeeper slowly stroll past her. She followed him until his back was turned before quickly bending down and plucking a loose grape from the floor. A face lit up when she placed the sweet fruit in her mouth. We might grow the grapes but it didn't mean we got to eat them. They were far out of our price range.

My younger brothers we stood next to me, Topa throwing a bunch of grapes down to his twin brother, Luca. Luca screamed when the bunch fell towards him, laughing as he went to clasp his hands around it. There was a wet sound as the grapes were crushed in his hands, showering him, and everyone around him in the fruit juices.

"Luca," I whispered as the Peacekeepers marched towards them. I could understand their anger, everyone knew how to pick grapes. The younger children were provided with ladders but they were expected to pass the grapes down in a basket. The punishment didn't seem to fit the crime, though. A whipping for a simple mistake? I wasn't sure what they expected, giving children their age seven-hour shifts, they were bound to lose interest.

Luca was pulled away from the vines and dragged into the open, Topa being lifted from the ladders, kicking and screaming. I watched in horror as the head peacekeeper pulled a whip free from his belt, ripping Luca'sshirtt to reveal his bare back. Topa was restrained while he watched the whip break the skin on his brother's back.

"Luca!" I screamed, leaping past the wall of Peacekeepers and jumping in front of the whip.

"Move," he growled at me, taking off his helmet to reveal his podgy, middle aged face.

"No, punish me instead, they are my brothers, I should have been watching them," I said breathlessly, hugging a whimpering Luca. The Peacekeeper stopped for a second then looked at Topa who was shouting in protest to my whipping.

"Okay then," he laughed, kicking Luca away to be restrained. I went to unbutton my shirt but he cracked down the whip straight away, leaving a large gash on my arm. I screamed and cried for ten lashings until my back was covered in sores and he had become bored. Five for each brother, I had saved them from the pain so I accepted my punishment with pride. I would have asked them to be more careful next time but I knew, they would do it again. However, I would always be there to protect them.

* * *

 **Neki Ompoto POV:**

Reaping day was something I feared. It was something my father gave his life to stop. He wanted to us to live freely, to pick our own leaders, to not send our children into the Games to die. He would have done it too if it wasn't for his backstabbing friend, we would have won the war. Now he was dead, we lost and the traitor was now living a comfy life in The Capitol. Life was good for him. I had to watch children die every year.

My father was the greatest warrior of all time, fighting tooth or claw for our freedom. His strength was proven in the fact it took a sneak attack by someone he trusted to take him down.

"Finch Maylor," the chosen female walked up to the stage, her body shaking as she climbed the steps. It was just cruel. My older sister Mariko let out a relieved sigh from the fifteen year old section. Every year, she was worried that it would be her name plucked from the bowl but so far, she had gotten through every year. It was me I was worried about, I looked just like my father and shared his personality. I was the clear candidate.

I knew what was going to happen when our Escort, flutter chose the male name. And when my name was shouted out, I was already walking towards the stage.

Mariko stayed silent, not wanting to anger The Capitol more than her existence already had. When I mounted the stage, I looked towards the bowl of males names. Wondering if all the names were mine or if Flutter had been given my name in advance.

I wanted to run over to the bowl and pull my own name out. If it was mine, I could prove what The Capitol was doing. I could start a new rebellion, just like my father. Even if they shot me dead on the stage. They would kill Mariko though, so it was best to stay quiet and keep my head low. Whatever was coming, my father's training would get be through. After all, I was his son.


	14. District 12-Revenge

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR YOU TOO VOTE FOR YOUR TOP FIVE TRIBUTES. VOTE BECAUSE THE TRIBUTES WITH THE MOST VOTE WILL HAVE A POV DURING THE CHARIOTS! THE POLL ENDS IN 24 HOURS.**

* * *

 **Ashton (Ash) Khell POV:**

My little brother clung to the warm bread in his arms, a bright smile on his face as he took in the smell. He held a tattered umbrella over his head to keep our food dry. Our parents died when I was eleven, my father in a mining accident and my mother in childbirth to our little sister who perished only a few hours later. As cruel as it sounded, my sister's death was for the best. Without our mothers milk and the money to buy a substitute, she wouldn't have lasted long.

I spent every day, working in the mines until I collapsed. At the end of the day, my brother would meet me at the entrance to the mine, a smile on his face and hope in his eyes and at the end of the week, we would spend all the money I had saved up buy a small, warm loaf of bread. It wasn't much, two slices a day was all we had but it was enough to keep us going.

I told my brother to wait in the street while I dug in the bins outside the bakery, he obeyed, asking me to be quick because was cold. I pulled the tin lid of the bin and quietly placed it on the floor next to me. I rummaged through it's contents until a gunshot woke the neighborhood. The lights at the bakery flickered on and I ran around the corner before the caught sight of me.

"Mick, run-" I stopped in my tracks when I saw my little brother lying still on the wet ground. The bread next to him soaking up the water from a muddy puddle. The owner of the bakery came out but just let out a scream, running back in to get her husband.

I cradled my brothers head and begged for him to get up but his eyes stayed frozen, absent of life. I looked up to see two Peacekeepers, both intoxicated. One was frantically trying to hide his gun while the other was already walking away.

I buried my brother the next day and got my revenge two weeks later. I found the same two Peacekeepers at the same bar, passed out in the street right were they killed Mick. Before they could wake and when no one was about, I stabbed them in the eye, killing them both quickly and quietly.

Every reaping after, I expected to be reaped so when I was, I didn't scream or cry, I just accepted it. I had trained since my brother's death just incase the day came. I wasn't reaped because of my kills, no one found out about that. It was just rotten luck and the messed up ways of the Capitol. I knew what I needed to do, though. I would kill anyone who followed The Capitol, every single Career. Then I would win and show them that Twelve wasn't some useless District, it's citizens mattered more than they thought. We were more than their entertainment. I had the plan, I just needed to carry it out.

* * *

 **Tiara Brookie POV:**

I scowled at my District partner when he was pulled away into the room adjacent from me. He was dirty and poor and his smell made me sick. I didn't belong here, I belonged with my loving aunt and uncle.

My uncle was the mayor, he was the only who raised me after my two, Peacekeeper parents accidentally had me. As their profession shunned families, they passed me over to uncle Earl. It was for the best. I was raised in a life of luxury, anything I wanted was mine I never went hungry and I never went without. Life was perfect. Until today.

"Get me out of this!" I screamed when uncle Earl and aunt Alwyn burst through the door, anger on their face. Aunt Alwyn ran towards me and scooped me up in her arms, crying into my chocolate brown hair. I swatted her away and repeated my previous request but louder. My aunt shushed me then turned round to my uncle who couldn't even look me in the eye.

"We can't, no one is willing to take any amount of bribe to save you," he sighed, sitting down on a stool across from me. "It's not like when you were twelve,".

"When I was twelve?" I shouted, stamping my feet. Aunt Alwyn scowled at her husband but he answered my question anyway.

"When you were twelve, you were reaped, right? Well, the only reason you didn't go into the Games was because I bribed a family with money to force their daughter to volunteer. After her gory death, though, willing families were nonexistent anymore. No one wants to volunteer," he started to cry and I felt sick. I always thought she volunteered for me because she liked me. Only now, looking at my crying family did I realized how alone I was. No one liked me and they all wanted me dead. I would show them.


	15. Train Rides ft Mentors

**The mentors for the train rides were chosen at random, there just happened to be both mentors from District One. There will be six POV's from mentors when the scores are announced and there will be five mentor POV's just before the bloodbath so every District gets their mentors shown. These are short as all mentor POV's will be BUT if you want me too, I could do a side story with someone one-shots of favored victors or ones you just want to know more about.**

 **ALSO, DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN THE POLL. I WOULD LIKE TO GET THE CHARIOT CHAPTER DONE SOON! The poll is on my profile.**

* * *

 **D1 Male Mentor, Rayyan Margret POV:**

Consus sat across from me, awkwardly glancing at the metal pole attached to my back; that allowed me to walk. He didn't want to see impolite but I could tell he was intrigued.

"You know how it happened," I said with a sigh, pressing a button that allowed me to lean across the table. Consus flinched at the sound of the cogs grinding to a halt.

"I know, I just have never seen anything like that before," he leaned back, his blue eyes wide with fear. It was hard for me too, seeing so much technology when I had spent my life living in basic comfort.

"Ha, kid, you better get used to strange things. You are going to The Capitol after all," I laughed, making my brace move backward. I couldn't wait until Consus saw half of the things I saw every year.

 **D1 Female Mentor, Sibylla Devnet POV:**

"Don't think I am weak just because I won due to food," I growled. Lavina just shrugged, taking the glass of lemonade she had been given.

"Not at all, you still killed people right? That counts as a career victory to me," she said with a soft smile. Knowing she didn't judge me, I dropped my guard and allowed a smile to form on my face.

"That's good then, most people think I didn't earn my victory...so, are you ally with your brother?" I asked. Lavina gave a small nod, looking over to the next car were Consus was being mentored. "Well, don't, nothing good comes out of family being together in the Games," I laughed, placing my feet on the table. Lavina pulled a face at me, slamming her drink down on the table.

"I am not leaving my little brother behind," she growled, anger in her eyes. Each to the own but I still think she would have a better chance leaving him behind. At least then when he died, she didn't have such a breakdown.

* * *

 **D2 Male Mentor, Augusto Nuh POV:**

The second the stuck up escort was gone, the routine, good old mentor was gone and I could act around Atlas like I always did. We ordered some drinks and sat in front of the T.V, watching the reapings. It was an interesting set of tributes this year. However, Atlas' face was removed of all emotions when the tributes from District Eleven appeared on the screen.

"I am going to kill them," he said bluntly, "In revenge for Zeus," I was in no place to disagree but the two from Eleven seemed weak this year, he could kill them in a matter of seconds and that wasn't the best thing.

"Be sure to keep your head in the Game though, you are in there for more than revenge," I sighed, leaning back in my chair and smelling my wine. Atlas looked over to me and gave a quick nod, before standing up and walking out the room. I had lost his brother, I wasn't sure I could lose him too.

* * *

 **D5 Mentor, Lujza Darejan POV:**

"Are you ready?" I screamed at my tributes, the boy, Oliver I think, flinched slightly when I threw my fork across the room in excitement. The girl just shook her head in reply. "Oh come on, you are a volunteer," I groaned, gesturing towards Aziel.

"Only to save my friend," She said, raising an eyebrow. I slumped back in my chair, pointing slightly. I was excited when she volunteered, thought for a moment I might have someone willing to fight. Turns out I didn't.

"How do we win the Games?" Oliver asked, holding a small notebook and pen in his hand.I wasn't the mentor for advice like that. My Games were over in a matter of days, all I had to do was fight.

"Kill," I said with a bright smile.

"And if we don't want to kill?" Oliver asked, seeming rather shaken by the comment.

"Then you die," I laughed, Aziel just frowned at me.

"You are worse than the careers!" she spat, her eyes full on anger.

"Yeah, but out of us three, who is the rich one?" I asked with a wink. I don't think Aziel got my humour though as she stood up, angered and grabbed Olivers hand. I watched as she dragged him out of the room mumbling about mentoring themselves. Fine by me, Amira was only a few cars away.

* * *

 **D10 Mentor, Amire Mellen POV:**

"I am sorry this happened to you," I said to my recent tributes. Fora tried to give me a smile of gratitude but Crown just leant forward and kissed my hand, looking me in my eyes.

"It's okay, if it wasn't for my reaping, I wouldn't have met you," He gave me a smirk, one that would have made my eighteen year old self swoon. However, I was now an engaged woman, whether The Capitol accepted it or not.

"Oh ignore him, he can't go five minutes without flirting, he has a problem," Fora said, glaring at Crown. The well built boy let go of my hand and turned to his District Partner.

"Don't you say I have a problem!" he bellowed, "You were the one that had a bag full of blood,"

"It isn't none of your business what I do, you wouldn't even have found out if you treated women with respect!" I watched the too exchanged, I so was hoping this year they could ally. It was a good job I had a back up plan.

"Enough!" I screamed, just as Lujza walked in the room. He gave me an amused look as I went back to my tributes. "Crown, if you insist on being a flirt, try and get a female career on your side, it might do you good," he gave me a proud smile as I turned to Fora. "Now Fora, what was your job back in The District?" I laughed, she gave me a sight smile, soon the blood made sense.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading ^_^**


	16. Poll Results!

**THE RESULTS ARE IN!**

I only got four voters so if your favourite tribute didn't win, be sure to vote if there are future ones.

The poll results should be displayed on my profile. If not, I will have a look into that.

The two clear victors with three votes each were **Crown Leroy (D10M)** and **Tobais Murkon (D8M)**. So congrats to their submitters!

Then it got confusing. _Finch Maylor (D11F)_ , _Fora Kyker (D10F)_ , _Bug Doe (D9M)_ and _Kendrick Everborn (D6M)_ all got two votes. So I put them in a random name picker. So the other three POV's will be from:

 **Finch Maylor,** **Bug Doe,** and **Kendrick Everborn.**

I think it works out well as Fora is from Crown's District so she will be in his POV anyway.

So yeah, Thanks to everyone that voted, and congrats to the submitters of the chosen tributes.


	17. Chariot Rides

**Welcome all to the 3620 word chapter that is the chariots rides. I hope you all enjoy these POV's and how I portrayed characters.**

 **Also, if you see any tributes you want your character to have interactions with from friendship, relationship, fling or alliance, let me know and I shall try my best.**

 **Anyway, The Capitol's top five tribute consumes and current Alliances are at the bottom, enjoy.**

* * *

 _"The sponsors get to see the tributes for the first time. The importance of this moment can't be overstated."_

* * *

 **Crown Leroy POV:**

They had to wash me down and restyle my hair. Me, the rich kid. I hate to think what they did to the other saps from the other Districts. I was sure no one was shocked to learn that I was a bull but I was by far the best looking bull there had ever been. I wasn't very stylish though.

My body was painted black with a hint of brown mixed in. Not a single patch of my original skin colour was showing. They did keep my natural, platinum blonde hair though, they wouldn't dare remove that. Although, it did look rather odd next to the dark colour of the rest of my body. They also had the decency to put briefs on me though. Even if they did stuff it, I wasn't that small.

At least I wasn't naked like the two from twelve. It was just horrid to look at. The girl had her more private parts covered but the male wasn't so lucky. It was rather funny, watching them try to hide from onlookers.

My district partner clearly got the better stylist. She was dressed as a butcher, dressed in brown corset with a long, white trail and splattered with blood. In her hand, she held a large, cleaver. It was hardly fair, she looked scary, I looked funny.

"Why do you get to be the butcher?" I snapped, standing up to my full height and crossing my muscular arms.

"Because I don't look like a bull," Fora growled back, slapping her cleaver on the chariot.

"Yeah, but you look like a cow," I mumbled under my breath, earning a gasp from my older District partner.

"Nah, it's because they know Fora is going to win out of you two!" the male from District One called over, a humorous look on his face. Him and his sister had been wondering the chariots with the District Two male for some time, looking at the competition. Although, the Two male seemed more interested in the two from Eleven and their mentor. He was dressed as a gladiator, holding a large, fake sword and was watching the group from Eleven with anger. Hate to be them when the gong goes off. I assumed it was something that went deeper than chariot costumes and skill. The girl was dressed as an apple and the boy was dressed as a banana. Plus, they were both little kids. No competition there.

"Consus, have you seen him?" The female from one asked, pointing over to me, "She wouldn't stand a chance," she laughed, Consus laughed with her, making Fora shrink into herself.

"Only because you think he is hot," Consus laughed, earning a punch in the side from his sister. The two looked pretty cool in their costumes, making me wish I was from One. Consus was dressed in nothing but a long piece of fabric that was draped over his shoulder and turned into some sort of skirt around his waist. His clothing was covered from head to toe in diamonds, including his knee high boots. His sister was by far the best but maybe that was just me being biased. She was dressed in a tight, golden corset with similar knee high boots to her brother but these were heels, making her already long legs seem longer. I was also appreciative of the boob window in her corset.

"I am off to see Atlas," She growled, her face red with embarrassment. Maybe I would have a chance with her if I tried or she might slit my throat but hey, anything was worth a try. I even tried the moves Fora. She was a bitch anyway.

"You think he is hot too, don't cha!" Consus called after her, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Shut up Consus!" his sister replied as she took a seat next to Atlas on the floor near the District Eleven chariot. Much to the dislike of her stylist's who ran over and made them both stand up.

"You kids play nice," Consus laughed as he turned to walk back to his chariot .

"Easy for a career to say," Flora sighed, very clearly trying not to show fear.

"I ain't that bad," he laughed before running off. Flora didn't seem to agree as she turned back to the front of the chariot, her pervious confident nature, gone. I had to agree with Consus, the careers seemed rather fun. And hot.

* * *

 **Bug Doe POV:**

"You look nice," I said to my district partner as I got into the chariot. The young girl was lent over, stroking the horse in front of her. She looked up and gave me an anger look and move away from the horse.

"And you horrid," she snapped turning away from me and crossing her arms and pouting.

"No need to be like that, I was only being nice," I sighed, leaning against the back of the chariot and playing with my wheat skirt, the only item of clothing on my body, I didn't even have shoes. At least Finley had that. Maybe it was because she was younger and they wanted to protect her more. I don't think they would put her in the Games if that was the truth. It was sometimes nice to believe the lies though.

"I am sorry, I know you was just being nice...I just don't like my costume, that is all," Finley said quietly, I could only just hear. I had to admit, it was rather revealing for someone her age. She was only thirteen yet she was dressed in some wheat that only just covered her private parts. If I was her mother or father, I would be furious, I was sure they would be at home cursing the stylists.

"That's what The Capitol does, exploits children, no matter their age. They make you into an object then kill you," a tall male about my age grumbled from behind us, completely naked. It looked rather funny to see him with such a serious face but covering his down stairs. At least his District partner had coal covering her bits.

"You can't say that," Finley gasped in barely a whisper.

"Yeah, if you are going to speak like that can you please leave?" I agreed with him but the last thing I wanted was to be shot before the Games even started. Whatever his plan was, I didn't want to be part of it.

"Okay, I am sorry, I just wanted to ask you two if you wanted to join mine and Neki's alliance?" He said, pointing over to the young boy from District eleven, he seemed like an odd choice. Very young and rather weak.

"I will only join if Bug joins," Finley said, standing up straight with determination on her face. It made me warm and fuzzy to know two people wanted to ally with me, I guess I wasn't that useless after all.

"I would like to get to know you two better, if that is okay?" The boy from twelve smile and gave me a nod.

"Fair enough, we can get to know each other during training in the morning," he laughed.

"Nice, I am Bug and this is Finley," I said gesturing for Finley to come forward but she just shook her head and stayed behind me.

"Cool, I am Ash...I would shake your hand but, you know," he laughed, gesturing towards the part his hands were covering. It was all good, I wasn't sure I would want to shake his hand after where it had been. I watched as he walked slowly back to his own chariot, clearly terrified of the eyes that were watching him go past.

"I feel better about our costumes now," Finley sighed, a slight smile on her face. I laughed in reply and leaned over to stroke my horse. I guess I was wrong about collecting water in the morning, someone else in my family had to get it today, if they got it at all. I would be back soon and no one would have to get water. We could hire people to get it for us. All I had to do was win and they would never have to work again. However, when I looked around me, at the twenty-three other faces, at Finley's face, I felt sick. They would have to die if I wanted to win. Their families would never get their son or daughter's back. Maybe some of them needed a victory more than me.

* * *

 **Kendrick Everborn POV:**

"And don't forget to smile, you are in The Capitol and you are happy," our mentor, Hix said while she fed a sugar cube to the horse.

"But we ain't happy," Acacia sighed, pulling at her train conductor outfit. There was clear wardrobe malfunction, the outfit was at least two sizes too big for her small form. Someone was getting fired. I was happy mine fit but I was also a train so the happiness was short lived. I would have found it funny if it wasn't happening to me.

"Please, try and act like it Acacia, I promised your mother I would take care of you but I can't do everything for you...so please try and seem excited," she said, she was clearly distressed. I didn't blame her, she was the same age as me and had only won the year before and now had the lives of two children on her shoulders.

"Whoo, I am so excited for this death game!" I cheered, pulling Acacia close to me and pumping my fist in the air. Some people seemed amused by it but some people, who clearly didn't know what a joke was, scowled at me for cheering on twenty-three of their deaths. Hix seemed amused though and offered a soft smile.

"Thanks Kendrick, but please, I promise it will be worth it in the end," and with that she walked off, leaving us to ourselves. I looked over to Acacia who despite her best efforts, was clearly terrified. Big brother Kenny to the rescue.

"Who do you think has the best and the worst costumes?" I asked, a cheeky smile plastered on my lips. Acacia looked up and gave a thankful smile before standing on her tiptoes, looking at the hundred different costumes.

"Joint best has to be Seven and Five and worst has to be Four, no competition," She giggled. She was right about the two from Four, they were both dressed as large fish. I think one was a guppy and one was a lionfish. It was hard to think they were from a career District, they looked like children entertainers at the moment.

Seven looked like they had been plucked out of stage play for five year olds. The male was dressed as a tree but the stylist didn't even try to make it look like clothes. The male had a working bird in his branches while his District partner was clearly a lumber worker. She didn't look too pleased. The male looked like he had accepted it. I understood the reason for the costume, the male clearly had some problem with his back from his reaping, the tree most likely had supports to help him. It was still kind of silly and lacked imagination.

I personally thought the District fives were the worse. They looked like a cross between spacemen and solar panels, their faces were covered in silver paint and they were dressed in some sort of silver overalls. I don't think the stylists even knew what they were doing.

"Who do you think is the hottest guy here," the question caught me off guard and I got straight to work thinking of an excuse, only to remember that she knew my secret. I told her on the train after I told my family. It still shocked me how caring they were towards me. They didn't care about my sexuality, they just wanted me home and alive. My grandmother even knew since I was young. After I got their acceptance, I saw no harm in letting Acacia know, she was a nice kid.

"Ermm, Ezra is good looking...and so is Crown but I am going to take a wild stab in the dark and say he is into women," I laughed, not to mention that Crown seemed like a jerk, I could never put up with someone that arrogant.

"Put on a wig, he seems dumb enough to fall for it," Acacia giggled.

"I do have a very feminine face," I laughed, dramatically rubbing my hands over my face. I could feel the makeup, it was gross. "So who do you like?" I asked, Acacia just pulled a face.

"Everyone here is gross," she stuck her tongue out for effect. I gave a dramatic gasp and her face dropped.

"Oh no, you are okay," I turned to her and ruffled her hair.

"Damn right, kid," I laughed, giving her a small wink. At least my District partner was fun.

* * *

 **Tobias Murkon POV:**

"For your safety, please keep at least on hand on your chariots at all times, the last thing we want is anyone taking a tumble," Me and my District partner, Loveless, didn't have to worry about that. We were dressed in the latest in Capitol fashion, we looked stupid but at least we would be warm. It was the two from three who had to be worried.

Their legs were tied together, in black, shiny suits. It didn't make much sense to me but I knew one thing, it would be hard for them to keep their balance.

"Also, I am sure you mentors have told you, but smile and wave because sponsors will be watching and sponsors could be a lifeline if you have nothing," for me, sponsors were only going to pay attention right now. My mentor was trying to get my speaker fixed and promised if it wasn't, I would have a translator. No sponsors were going to listen to the speechless kid though. They would put me down as weak, even though my speech had nothing to do with my skill to survive.

"Any questions?" The instructor asked, looking down at her clipboard, as if she was ticking off rules. If anyone had any questions, no one spoke up and we were lined up in District order.

Some people smiled and looked ready to go while others looked terrified that their lives might depend on this moment.

"Let the first chariot go in three, two, one!" She pointed to the man who was near the gates, he whipped the horse and let it go. He waited about half a minute then let the other horse go. Being so far behind, it took a few moments for us to move. It was strange at first, like a jolting movement, if I wasn't holding on, I would have been thrown backwards.

"It's going to be okay," Loveless said with a smile as we exited the building. I didn't even know I looked frightened. I was grateful for the kind remark though.

The two from Seven were getting a lot more laughs than cheers but the laughter was happy, people were cheering them on for having unique costumes.

"And there we see District Six as a train and it's conductor, very cute and very clever, just like the two from Seven, behind them, a tree and a lumberjack, you know there seems to be a lot of pairs were the weaker of the two is controlling or deadly to the stronger one. Maybe a hint for this years arena?" the hosts for the night said as they watched the chariots go past. I never really did like The Capitol accent, it was always so, squeaky. I had to admit, it got on my nerves.

"Not really, I just think the stylist shared notes," another host laughed. These were always the best part of being forced to watch The Games, the tributes always looked so happy and the costumes were always so pretty. The host were also rather funny once you got past the accent. But being here, I felt like I was going to be sick. There was more people in this one location than I think I had ever met in my whole life. I couldn't help but wonder how many happy tributes really felt like I was. Small and insignificant.

"And here comes District Eight, wearing some of the latest in Capitol fashion!" One host cheered with excitement. "Oh, they want to be lucky about that, I bet most folks just want to rip those clothes off them," I looked around at the cheering crowd, some of them were chanting for my district to win. I felt flattered, they liked us.

"Does it annoy you that they don't like us, they like our costumes?" Loveless said, sadness in her eyes as she waved at the crowd. I slowed my waving for a moment, thinking about her words. They were not cheering US on they were cheering our clothes on. They picked their favorites based on their clothes then cheered them on no matter what. As bleak as it was, it gave me hope. If they could love a tribute because of their clothes, maybe they could love a tribute who didn't speak.

* * *

 **Finch Maylor POV:**

I was an apple. Of all the things that my District represents, they picked an apple. They didn't even do it tastefully, it was just a big apple with my red face poking out of it. At first I tried to smile and wave but after a minute of being laughed at, I just wanted to run and hide. My District partner wasn't doing much better. His fists were clenched and his face was red with anger. It stood out a lot next to his yellow banana costume. No roses were thrown to us, only apples and banana's because people thought they were funny, I guess.

As they pulled into the clearing at the end of tribute walk, were we listened to Snow's speech, I could still hear the laughing but this time it was directed at the naked tributes from twelve. I felt sorry for them, it wasn't their fault their stylists were jerks. There were a hundred things I could think off to do with mining other than being naked. I honestly wasn't sure how it even matched. Then again, I guess the One and Two didn't really match their District, otherwise one would have been a gemstone and two would have been blocks of that, would have been funny to see.

President Bunsa looked down at us while the final chariots came to a stop. She was an anging women with green hair and golden teeth. Her skin was blue and overall, she looked insane. I would love to meet the crazy person who chose her as president, you know, it not being public vote and all.

"Tributes, today we celebrate your sacrifice and bravery so tonight, I wish you happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" the president shouted, smiling a golden, toothy grin towards us. After that, the District One chariot pulled forward, the others following suit and leaving the cheering crowd behind.

"Do you want to ally with me, Miss Apple?" my District partner, Neki asked, looking up towards me. He was only slightly older than my two brothers but he was far more mature. It was like his personality didn't fit his young body. "District partners and fruit have to stick together, after all," he have a wink, forcing a smile onto my face. Our chariot came to a hold, people taking the horses away.

"Sure," I said with a smile, shaking his hand but my smile quickly dropped. Neki turned to follow my gaze. The District Two chariot was parked right next to us. The female tribute was talking happily with her mentor while her stylist cheered on her performance. The male, on the other hand, was lent against his chariot watching us. He stayed there, his eyes locked with ours until the female from one walked over to him, taking his attention away.

"Are you up for training with weapons tomorrow morning?" the blonde girl asked, she was very clearly nervous, only being able to keep eye contact for a few moments before looking away.

"Sure, I also think we should ask the two from Four if they want to ally, they seem strong, better to have them on our side," he said, bluntly. He then turned back to look at us. The female from One followed his gaze then looked back to him.

"Atlas, are you okay?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Yeah," Atlas said, he seemed confused by the question as he looked down at the blonde woman. She gave a nod and walked slowly off, passing Atlas' mentor on the way.

"Do you think he knows she likes him?" Neki asked, cocking his head to the side.

"She likes him?" I whispered, looking back to the career. "I guess it explains her reaction to him, strange to think of Careers having emotions. I always just saw them as the enemy," I said, leaning back.

"They are, everyone here but yourselves are the enemy, don't forget that," our mentor Lelio said, a stern look on her face. Atlas and his mentor turned to look at her. The anger in Atlas' eyes made me worry for Lelio's safety but he was quickly led away by his mentor. I was relieved though, if he just hated Leilo, it meant he didn't hate me.

* * *

 **Chariot Costumes:**

District 1: Golden Gods

District 2: Roman Gladiators

District 3: Motherboard

District 4: Guppy and Lion fish

District 5: Power plant Workers

District 6: Train and Conductor

District 7: Tree and lumberjack.

District 8: The Latest Capitol fashion

District 9: Wheat Clothing

District 10: Bull and Butcher

District 11: Apply and Banana

District 12: Naked, Holding Coal

 **Popularity Based on Chariots, top five:**

1st:District 2

2nd:District 1

3rd:District 10

4th:District 4

5th:District 8

 **Current Alliances:**

 **Careers:** Consus Zephyrus (D1), Lavina Zephyrus (D1), Atlas Geo (D2) and Selina Kayl (D2).

 **Alliance One:** Bug Doe (D9) and Finley Magik (D9)

 **Alliance Two:** Neki Ompoto (D11), Finch Maylor (D11) and Ashton Khell (D12).


	18. Training Day 1

**Training Chapters, the people who got POV in the last chapter won't have a chariot POV but they will be featured in other tribute's so you know what they are doing. I didn't have time to write six POV's for this chapter but the next one will have six POV's then the final day will have seven** POV's **. Also, this all takes place in one day hence why most of the POV's are careers because the most stuff happened to them during day one.**

 **I am glad you are enjoying this story, I love all these characters, it's going to be hard to kill them.**

* * *

 **Ezra Talcot POV:**

I spun through the air, kicking my right leg out and striking the dummy in the chest area. The impact tore it from it's stand and sent it flying across the room. The trainer, looking impressed, programmed another dummy to attack me from behind.

I gave a slight smirk as I elbowed it in the face. It wobbled slightly then raised it's wooden sword towards me. Before it could make it's next move, I leaped into the air, kicking it down with both of my feet. Gravity pulled me towards the ground so I stretched my hands out in front of me and placing them on the ground. When my body got close enough, I pushed backward, pushing myself to my feet.

"That was ace!" a happy voice cheered over the sound of clapping. I glanced over my shoulder to see the tall, blonde girl from District One, clapping wildly, a large smile on her face. Behind her was the rest of the Careers. I could tell which one was her District partner and brother within a few second. They both shared the golden blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He looked in awe, like his sibling but seemed more reserved. The other two must have been from District Two then. The female was clapping along, a slightly slower pace that her female ally but she seemed pleased by my performance, like a proud parent. The male just looked at me, a serious expression on his face, not even the flinch of happiness. Cheerful.

"Thanks, I am Ezra by the way," I said with a wink offering my hand out to the blonde female. She gave a small giggle and shook it with a lot more force than I expected.

"Nice to meet ya' I'm Lavina," her brother glared at me from behind her, I could see the warning in his eyes. I tore my hand away from his sister and placed it in my pocket, a worried look on my face.

"That is some skill you have there-"

"Do you want to ally with us?" the two male interrupted his District partner, walking forward and looking me dead in the eye. He didn't have to show his skill to intimidate people, it came naturally to him.

"Yes?" I squeaked flinching slightly when he turned to walk away.

"Then we are done here," he sighed, walking away, his hands in his pockets. The others stood awkwardly for a few moments before following him. Lavina was the last to leave, still a smile on her face and a bound in her step as she skipped away to the weapon station with her brother.

They all seemed rather nice, for careers anyway. I was sure the District Two male had a reason to be a cold bastard, maybe, hopefully. If he did, it might be something I could turn into a weakness of his later on.

* * *

 **Atlas Geo POV:**

I watched them, training and could feel my blood boil. They were clearly allying as they hadn't left each other's side since training started this morning. They had also been told to stay away from what they were talented at. The girl stayed away from the plant section while the boy stayed away from the weapons. I took note of everything they did. The more they didn't do, the more they taught me about what they did know.

I followed them, not that they didn't notice. As each hour went past, they grew more concerned with my presence until they stopped training altogether and just sat as far away from me as they could. I sharpened a knife while I watched them to pass the time but I guess it helped in making me look more menacing.

In the end it was the girl who came over, Finch, I think she was called, not that her name mattered. She looked just like her mentor, the dark skin and hair with the chocolate brown eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?" she spat, puffing out her chest in anger.

"Ask your mentor," I growled, not even looking up from my knife.

"Look, I am sorry she killed your brother but it's survival of the fittest," she spat, crossing her arms. I dropped my knife, letting it clatter to the floor in fear I would stab her if I continued to hold it. That could wait until the Games.

"His victory was stolen from him," I growled, standing tall above the girl, she stood her ground, though, determination on her face.

"Leilo deserved that victory, the bad guy doesn't always win!" she barked, I felt like strangling the life out of her right there and then. I raised my fist to punch her, the girl seemed to be edging me on, almost like she didn't think I would do it.

"Atlas?" a small voice squeaked from next to me, I turned quickly to see Lavina standing next to me, a worried look on her face. "Are you okay-"

"Stop asking me if I am fucking okay!" I screamed at her, she flinched slightly then opened her mouth to apologize. "And no, I don't like you, in fact, I find you rather fucking annoying," this broke her. The soft, concerned expression on her face turned to one of anger. She placed her balled up fist into my chest, I would have punched her in the face if she didn't open her first to reveal a pomegranate.

"You mentioned you wanted to try them and it was the last one...so I was asking if you was okay sharing it," she placed the fruit in my hands and walked off, very clearly waiting until she was alone to cry.

"Dickhead," Finch growled before walking away, leaving me by myself.

* * *

 **Zelda Lue POV:**

Able left me the second the trainer let us go. It was for the best, I wasn't looking for allies and I didn't want to lead him on, even if I wanted the company.

I wandered through the different stations, never taking part, just watching the other tributes get to work. I didn't feel confident trying any of them, no matter how the often the trainers bribed me to come to their station, saying things like it would help me gain a victory. I wondered if they were paid judging by how many tributes came to their station.

After two hours, time was ticking on, people had found their secret talents and I was still wondering around like a headless chicken. That when I started to try.

I tried learning how to use fish hooks at first but I was terrible. I tried, hook after hook, even the poor trainer couldn't help me. In the end, I left him alone, not wanting to embarrass myself even more.

Next, I tried the survival stations. I was okay when it came to edible plants but I could still see the trainer cringing every time I made a wrong turn. I must have slipped up rather badly because the Eleven tributes would make a sharp intake of breath every time I got one wrong. In end, I walked away with twenty out of fifty.

I dragged my feet around after that, maybe it was better I hadn't tried at all. Before now, I might have been able to fool people into thinking I was some skilled, mysterious, brooding girl who didn't need need to train. Now they saw I was just a frightened kid. If it wasn't obvious in the first place.

In the end, I ended up finding Able, someone I knew I could trust, seeking his companionship. He was trying to shoot and arrow but despite his best efforts, he missed the target each time. The career's seemed amused, chattering among themselves, pointing out ways he could improve. It was fine for them, they had trained for this all their lives, me and Able were just normal kids.

"Do you want to try?" the trainer asked, holding a silver bow and an arrow out towards me.

"Oh, no thank-"

"Come on Zelda, at least give it a try," Able said, looking gloomy over his most recently failed arrow. I looked over to the careers who looked amused. I made my face stern and took the bow, standing in the row next to Able. He turned and cheered me on as I tried my best, the career waited for me to fail.

I closed my eyes, a thud echoing through the silent training center. I only opened my eyes when Able started to clap. Right there, near the center of the target was my arrow. Even the careers seemed impressed. If I kept training, maybe I wouldn't be as dead as I thought.

* * *

 **Selina Kayl POV:**

There was an awkward silence around the lunch table. Atlas poked at half of a pomegranate, Consus wouldn't stop glaring at Atlas and Ezra seemed almost terrified to speak. It was starting to get on my nerves.

Lavina walked up to our table, holding a tray with some lamb stew in a white bowl and a bottle of water. She looked around, her ice blue eyes settling on the empty seat next to her brother and across from Atlas. She seemed hesitant until Ezra offered her a friendly smile. She returned it and moved past him and Consus to her seat.

The moment she sat down, it was clear what had happened. Atlas just glanced up to her then back to his food, she avoided eye contact with him and I could feel Consus anger from across the table.

Ezra cringed, turning away from the trio and stabbing at his pork pie. I sighed, getting ready to set them straight. We were about to go into a death game, the last thing we needed was friction in the alliance before we even started. At this rate, only me and Ezra would make it to the countdown alive. Atlas must have sensed my annoyance and took matters into his own hands.

Not looking up from his half, he pushed the other half of his fruit towards Lavina.

"I am sorry," he grumbled, he clearly wasn't used to apologizing. Lavina gave a large smile, pulling the half towards her.

"Thank you," she said sweetly. Atlas just looked up and gave a small nod, going back to eating. And here I was, hoping for a smile.

"Right, now that is all over, what should our plan for the bloodbath," I grumbled, rolling my eyes.

"We have a plan?" Ezra squeaked, looking at everyone. "Don't you just kill?" if he hadn't sounded so shocked, I would have thought he was joking.

"What on earth do they teach you in Four?" I raised and eyebrow at him and he sank back into his chair.

"Did you even train?" Atlas asked in his signature, deep, monotone voice. Ezra seemed frightened for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Oh yeah, that's me, I trained every day...every day," Ezra laughed, rubbing his shoulder anxiously. Lies, no one else seemed convinced either, I didn't care, though, as long as he didn't backstab me and went along with plans.

"I think," Lavina said, stopping to see how reacted to her speaking before she continued. I nodded for her to go on, flustering her slightly. "I think we should snuff out the people who are good at survival first, the trained one will still be a danger but they have more chance of dying due to the elements," she sounded unsure but I thought it was an amazing idea. Most of the outer District victors won due to their survival techniques.

"So, we waited the stronger, weapon using tributes out, letting hunger and thirst weaken them before we strike?" I confirmed the plan then turned to the rest of the alliance. "Anyone disagree?" I asked every one kept silent, it was good.

"Clever," Ezra said with a wide toothy grin.

"I agree, I like it," Atlas said, this made Lavina blush and I couldn't help but smile. I used to me like that around boys back in Two, I was a typical highschool girl I guess. Sadly, I didn't really find any of the guys here attractive. Ezra was the closest to my type but I couldn't afford the emotions. He was going to have to die if I was to get home, they all were. "The two from Eleven are mine, though, no one kills them but me," he said sternly. He looked around at us, no one said a word.

"And they will be yours," I said, he gave me a thumbs up and went back to eating, He could go after anyone he wanted in the arena, as long as it didn't affect my chances.

* * *

 **Fora Kyker POV:**

I was the first one to the training room this morning, I stood there with pride while I waited the for the other tributes. The Gamemakers looked down at me, I hoped the remembered me, I needed a good score.

My District partner, Crown was one of the last tributes to arrive. This morning, he had slapped my butt, so I poured my cereal over his freshly washed hair, that seemed to be his weak spot. It worked, though, he kept his distance for most of the day. He tried to flirt with the girl from Two but she just hit him over the head with a spear. That brought an odd amount of joy. He ended up somehow convincing the girl from One to teach him how to tie knots.

I, on the other hand, decided to learn about animals and plants. In my eyes, it was more useful than weapons or knots. While the careers and Crown were begging sponsors for food, I will be living off the fruits of the arena. Unless it's just a metal maze with nothing but rope as weapons, then maybe they had the upper hand.

I walked away from the plant station with forty-eight out of fifty and forty-five out of sixty when it came to the wildlife. I was sure with two more days training, I could have it down to full marks.

The two from eleven and the boy from twelve asked me for an alliance but I turned them down. I wasn't here to make friends, I was here to win. They seemed confused at first but it was for the best. If they were not with me in the arena, we could have been friends.

I sat alone at dinner, refused alliances, even the careers and carried on, all alone. I didn't need anyone, I was better off by myself. Only I would save myself and I was the only one I could trust. With a trusty cleaver and my survival skills, I could win this competition, I just needed to try my best.

* * *

 **Alliances, Currently:**

 **Careers:** Lavina and Consus Zephyrus (D1), Atlas Geo and Selina Kayl (D2) and Ezra Talcot (D4).

 **Alliance 1:** Finch Maylor and Neki Ompoto (D11) and Ashton Khell (12)

 **Alliance 2:** Bug Doe and Finley Magik (D9)


	19. UPDATE

**Updates-**

 **-First off, I have my second SYOT up, don't worry, I am not going to start writing it yet but I need submissions. Due to the nature of the story, I need submission now BUT I won't be accepting any until I get to the final five in this story. I need certain characters for the storyline so I will close submissions when I reach the final five and then post the tribute list in the final chapter. Here is a small snippet of the story.**

'Let me paint a picture for you. Twenty-four children, between the ages of five and seven, volunteered by their own families for The Hunger Games. Mothers, fathers even orphanage owners, volunteer any child they have in return for a large paycheck, every month until their child's death. The volunteered children are put through terrible tests to determine who is the strongest mentally and physically. The top scoring boy and girl are then taken by The Capitol, two from each District, to train for the next ten years of their lives. Every day, they are forced to endure the backbreaking training, that of peacekeepers, public appearances and being stars of their own reality TV show. Almost every moment is spent in the public eye or training to be killers. Only twenty-four are chosen, only twelve go into the arena and only one comes out. This is their story.'

 **-I am not doing two more training chapters. Honestly, it is rather repetitive. Six will have POV's on the day of the interview where they are getting ready for their interview/walking around The Capitol. The other Seven will have POV's during the Interviews. Don't worry, I have a plan for them training the Gamemakers that will tell you what they did in training. I have this all planned out.**

 **-Also, if you have time, be sure to check out (and maybe submit? *wink, wink*) to BlueInkWrites SYOC Selection story called 'To Be A Queen'. It's really good and she needs more characters.**


	20. Capitol Party

**Sorry for my lack of updating, I have been ill. However, I felt bad for not giving you lot a chapter so I did this. It is small and doesn't affect the story but it gives you a little glimpse into Capitol life. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Astrid Sudheer POV:**

The stage was dark, dead corpses lay all over the floor, mangled and twisted, their delicate skin, torn by the shower of bullets we had just seen. Or at least, the special effects invented to look like bullets. The drums were heavy and loud as they built up to a chorus of war cries. Then the drumming started to pick up.

People marched into the area below through twelve different archways. Rising from the center was a group of poshly dressed men, not like the people around them who were covered in dirt and wounds. The poorer class marched round, picking up the fallen soldiers who joined in their march. The smartly dressed gents did a funny dance while they order their workers around. At least that part was realistic.

The last people to march through each arch, a small child, holding the seal of their District. A small blonde girl marched out for District Two, a bright smile on her face. She wasn't from home, none of them were. They were Capitol actors, just here to put on a show.

As the workers got to work, they started to clean away the battlefield, tall buildings rising from the ground, Capitol buildings.

My tributes were not allowed to take part in these type of celebrations. It always didn't sit well with me, it was for them, why couldn't they be here? I just hoped mine and Augusto's kids got good scores, we had done everything we could to prepare them for their private sessions tonight, it was out of our hands now.

The music slowed down while the actors gathered in the center of the stage, their heads held to the sky, tears in their eyes. Above them, the photo's of this year's tributes showed above them it was meant to show that we all stand together, in hope that our District would win. My breath hitched when I saw Selina, I hoped she would come back, I needed someone to take over the mentoring mantle.

Once the final tribute, Ashton, had vanished from the sky, the actors became serious once more. They turned to the children who, all in time, marched towards the center, holding their District seals and placed them all on the ground.

The arena then grew dark as the seals lit up. They were pulled into the sky, the actors and audience following them. When they were above everyone, they fused together, blinding everyone with a bright light. Once the light had faded, in their place was The Capitol seal, glowing bright above the darkened world. It was a load of rubbish, my District was better.


	21. Scores

**I would just like to point out that scores do NOT affect your tributes chance. Someone could have scored a two and still come out with a victory. So don't get upset over them. Also, sorry if this chapter isn't the best, just getting better.**

* * *

 **Oliver Powers POV**

The second we arrived in from our private sessions, we were ushered into our rooms to get changed, ready to receive our scores. I was the second person to take my place on the sofa, sitting awkwardly with Lujza who seemed as uneasy as me.

"You know, if you get a poor score, you won't get many sponsors, right?" he said, cocking his head to the side.

"I do,"

"Good, because I got a super high score and I was gifted with a spear because of it," _There also wasn't Careers in your Games._ The awkward mentoring session was interrupted by Aziel jumping over the back of the sofa and landing on its soft, fur covered fabric. She giggled, scrambling to sit properly next to me. She reminded me of my brother and it humbled me.

Our stylists and escort decided to stand behind us, multi-colored cocktails in their hands.

"Starting off with District One, Consus Zephyrus, a score of...nine," Pyrus said, his yellow lips curling in an evil smirk. Consus looked on, his head held high with pride. Only when he dissolved into footage of his sister, I noticed how similar they looked. His sister had a bright smile on her face as she swayed from side to side with excitement, she looked like a sweet little girl, not a killer.

"Lavina Zephyrus, a score of...ten," I felt sick, it was a high score, she was skilled yet she kept the sweet smile on her face until she was replaced with Atlas. He looked strong, looking directly into the camera, not even a hint of a smile on his face.

"Atlas Geo score of, Ten," another high score, The Careers had it in the bag this year. His District partner had a similar smile to Lavina, looking in another world.

"Selina Kayl, score of...ten," another score who didn't fit their appearance. Maybe it was a sponsor tactic or maybe they were really just nice girls who had made a bad choice in training.

"Able Drive, score of...four," I felt bad for feeling happy that there was still people getting low scores.

"Zelda Lue, score of...two," I did feel sorry for Zelda, though, she couldn't have expected anything else though when she just second guessed herself all the time.

"Ezra Talcot, score of...nine," and back to the careers.

"Kaya Rainy Amazon, score of eight," it was rather low for a career, I hoped she wouldn't be killed for it, she seemed sweet.

"Oliver Powers, score of….four," I tried to stop the tears from falling but they fell anyway. I wasn't sure what I expected, it was good for someone who had never trained in their lives. I could tell by everyone else's faces that it was a bad score.

"Aziel Moore, score of...five," that was just the icing on the cake. Aziel started to jump for joy then stopped when she saw my tears, I felt bad after that, she shouldn't feel bad for me not being good enough.

"Kendrick Everborn, score of...six," I wasn't sure what talents the older male possessed but he had something up his sleeve. Thankfully, he didn't seem like the type that would hunt us all down. Bad for him, though.

"Acacia Quinn, score of...three," she looked terrified in her footage like the cameraman was holding a gun to her head. It wouldn't surprise me.

"River Phoenix, score of...two," I didn't expect anything else, in fact, it was higher than I expected. The boy had trouble moving his back, he wouldn't even be able to outrun me.

"Sabrina Cole, score of...five," the same as Aziel. Aziel did good.

"Tobias Murkon, score of...six," I was happy for him, everyone had already marked him as dead due to being mute. Hopefully, the score got him some sponsors.

"Loveless Arie Stone, score of...eight," she looked so happy on her footage that I couldn't help but smile.

"Bug Doe, score of...three," I felt bad for him, any sponsors the dark haired male had were now flocking to other tributes. I really had to stop forming emotional attachments to these people.

"Finley Magik, score of...six,"

"What?" Lujza screamed, spilling his drink on himself. "She must have cheated," he snapped pointing at the young girl who looked back at us with anger. Whatever got her that score, it made me not want to come across her in the arena.

"Crown Leroy, score of...three," I couldn't help but laugh, the strong big headed boy only scored a three. I was sure if the District One female hadn't helped him, he would have gotten a two just for strength.

"Fora Kyker, score of...seven," she looked scary, staying still as she looked at us with her arms crossed. Her score was just as scary.

"Neki Ompoto, score of...nine,"

"Oh, this is just getting stupid," Lujza groaned, pouring himself another drink. I was as shocked as him, the young boy looked like a terrified young boy yet he matched most of the Careers. I hoped they were just making him a target. Even if it sounded cruel.

"Finch Maylor, score of...five," she had such a bright smile, she looked like a big sister, I wish I could have met her anywhere else but here.

"Aston Khell, score of….seven," it was the highest score I had seen from a twelve and although I was pleased for them, I couldn't run from the fact that these people were between myself and living.

"Tiara Brookie, score of….one," Lujza laughed but I felt sorry for her. Yes, she was a spoilt brat but she was still a child.

"And that's all for now, folks, so, did you favorite tribute top the leaderboard? If so let us know-"

"There is always next year," Lujza sighed, turning off the TV. I agreed at first until it sunk in what he meant, there was no next year for me, only for him.

"Why are you such an ass?" I snapped crossing my arms at him. He gave a small shrug and stumbled out of the room, towards his bed. I needed to win this, otherwise, every tribute after me would have to put up with his unless behind as their mentor.


	22. Interviews and Extras!

**One more chapter until the bloodbath, I honestly don't know how I am going to kill any of your characters off. They are all amazing. You are going to make me cry haha.**

* * *

 **Consus Zeph POV:**

I trailed behind Crown and my sister, taking in the beauty of The Capitol. We wondered around the tribute center until we stopped at a coffee shop.

"I only heard about this from my aunt, I mean, caramel tea?" Crown said excitedly from across the table. He looked wide-eyed at the menu in front of his face, reading each drink off to us. "What are you having?" he asked Lavina. She cocked her head to the side and sticking her tongue out slightly.

"I think the milkshake-"

"What?" Crown shouted, slamming his first into the table. "You can't have all this choice and pick a simple milkshake!" he laughed, punching my sister in the arm, I was ready to defend her if she hadn't laughed it off.

"Not everyone feels the need to have the finer things in life," someone said from behind me, Crown looked up, his face going white. I turned to see Selina and Atlas sat at the table behind us. Crown opened his mouth to speak but Atlas cut him off.

"You should try the hot chocolate, the orange one," Atlas said to Lavina, pointing to the drink on the menu. My sister looked at the same photo on her's and gave a small nod.

"Is it nice?" she asked.

"Hmh, Augusto used to make it for me back in Two after my training sessions with him," Atlas replied a calm look on his face, which I assumed was the closest he got to smiling. Lavina made up for it though, smiling ear from ear as she jumped up into the air. I was more shocked about the big, strong career victor making hot chocolate in his free time.

"I'll go get the drinks!" Lavina sang, offering her hand for money out and taking our orders.

"I shall join you," Saline smiled, standing up and taking Atlas' money. I watched them walk to the counter, Atlas moving and taking the seat next to me. Once I was sure the girls were unable to hear us, I turned to Crown.

"As my sister isn't going to ask, why are you here?" I asked. Crown smiled, placing the menu down.

"Your sister is a very pretty girl," he said with a smirk.

"And she isn't interested in you," I growled, Atlas lent in closer, intrigued while Crown just shrugged.

"The Games are a very stressful time and a sad woman is an easy woman," he laughed. Atlas flinched slightly, looking over to me. I could feel my blood boil, I wanted to end him, right here. Atlas gave me a nod, he was thinking the same thing as me.

I kicked out my leg, striking him in the groin. The blonde boy let out a little whimper and tried to move away but I grabbed him by the scruff of the collar and pulled him close.

"You listen you fucking beefed up twat, you are going to leave my sister and all of us alone and go back to your lonely, pathetic room, okay?" I growled. He struggled against my grip before pulling away. He looked at Atlas who showed him no sympathy before hurrying off, back to his floor. I looked over to my sister, she was unaware of what had just happened.

"I need you to help me with something," I sighed, turning to Atlas.

"What do you need?" he asked, taking a bag of sugar out of a pot and playing with it. I gave him a smile and laid out my plan, no man should talk about a woman like that, let alone my sister.

* * *

 **Loveless Stone POV:**

As much as I didn't like The Capitol, the city itself was beautiful. There was so much to see and to do. Everywhere I went, shop owners would throw free things at me if I said something good about them to my escorts. They had a zoo and a pet shop and the amount of food they had in a single shop could feed a whole District. Then there was the bad side.

I saw people throwing up only to carry on eating. People eating for the fun of it rather than for the need. Life was so simple here that most people didn't have jobs, the Districts did all the hard work for them. It sickened me.

I ended up walking around the public restaurants with my first clenched. People left food on their plates that were simply thrown away. Most children back at home would have fought to the death for that small scrap of food. Then again, that is what they are doing with The Hunger Games.

I thought back to my family, I might never see them again and that was one less pay check they were getting. Less food, one more missing family member, one more time The Capitol wins.

I was wondering through the tribute center, eating a large tub of noodles with chunks of chicken, it was amazing and it made my mouth water. However, I knew I wouldn't be able to finish it, there was far too much for a girl who was used to smaller portions to eat. I placed the lid on the tub and let out an angered sighed. I didn't want to throw it away, I was no better than the people who lived here then. However, I couldn't save it for later because my Musa had placed set meals, it seemed cruel but if it helped me in the arena, I was up for it.

When I stepped in the lift, I was met with the teary eyes of Crown Leroy. He seemed a rather arrogant, good for nothing boy but it was clear that the Games were even getting to him. We stood in silence for a few seconds before I offered out my tub of noodles to him. He looked down at me, wiping a tear away.

"I am full and I don't want it to go to waste," I said with a smile. He took the tub from me and looked at me. "All I ask is a thank you," I laughed. He leaned forward causing me to move away but he grabbed my hair and placed his lips on mine as the doors to the fourth floor opened. I clawed at his face but he continued until something pulled him away.

"Three's a crowd," a male voice grunted, throwing him out of the elevator doors. I watched as his face scraped on the floor. He got up and attempted to run but the doors closed before he could reach.

"I'm Ezra," the male said, offering his hand out me. I shook it. He was a good looking man and nice too, he calmed me down and made me laugh all the way up to my floor. After I had stepped out of the elevator, he pressed the ground floor and vanished. I would have to remember his name.

* * *

 **Kaya Amazon POV:**

My shoes hurt and my dress was itchy. I found myself pulling at the short skirt, worried that my behind was showing. After spending most of my life in the wild, being forced into a netting dress that only just covered my female parts, it made me unhappy. Mags had assured me that it would gain me sponsors. They must have been very shallow to fall for this.

"Please welcome your master of ceremonies, Pyrus Minkle!" a deep voice called as my stylist placed me in line behind the other tributes.

"You look nice, Ezra said with a sweet smile. I thanked him, he polished up good himself.

"Now, for a pair of siblings that have stolen our hearts this year and made us all part of their family...Consus and Lavina Zephyrus!" the siblings went up together in matching outfits. It was as cute as it was cheesy. The two embrace it though. Lavina looked stunning while her younger brother looked dashing. They answered the questions in typical Career fashion, flattering The Capitol and boasting about how skilled they were. They joined hands with Pyrus and bowed at the end of their interview before exiting the stage.

"Next up, we have the dashing, Atlas Geo!" the stoic male took to the stage in a simple black and white suit. He kept his answers short. However, his interview was cut short in the end after Pyrus mentioned his deceased brother, Zeus. I wasn't sure how he had died in The Games, but it clearly was an opened wound for him. Deaths of siblings never healed but I hadn't seen someone as angry as him.

Saline was the next person to take the stage. She had a body hugging, floor length dress and her dark hair was up in a flower covered bun. She was beautiful and I envied her stylists. Most of her interview was Pyrus flirting with her but Saline managed to remind him that she was more than a pretty face.

I felt sorry for Abel, he was such a sweet boy and tried his hardest to make jokes but each one fell flat. His suit made him seem far beyond his years. He was someone I would want to mother, treating him like a younger brother. He was too young to be in these Games and it hurt me to know he was going to die soon.

His District partner, Zelda, on the other hand, smashed her interview. She has gotten a low training score but she aced at interviews. She hit a homerun with every joke and compliment and spoke. She might have earned some of her sponsors back.

Ezra was just as charming and flirty as he was in real life, he didn't have to change himself to be liked. His interview made me rather nervous, he did so well and I hadn't had interactions with humans other than my family and when I did, I was never trying to make them like me.

"The sexy, the beautiful, Kaya Amazon!" Pyrus called. I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs, ready to crash or burn.

* * *

 **Sabrina Cole POV:**

Yellow was not my color but my stylist seemed to think so. I looked like a full in my yellow, tissue like dress. It honestly looked like they had just stuck a thousand used tissues to my dress.

Kaya left the stage, smiling from ear to ear with pride, it was a good interview and she had all right to be proud of herself.

Oliver looked good looking in his three-piece suit and his slicked back hair. He was a hottie and I wasn't frightened to admit it. Sadly, his interview was average, not the best but not the worst. He was well received but people wouldn't remember him after a few more tributes had come out.

His District partner's interview was a mess. Pyrus kept trying to ask her questions but she just kept speaking over him about her traps. Most of the audience was lost and Pyrus had to cut the interview short. Shame, her trap seemed rather interesting.

Kendrick was my type of guy but I could tell he wasn't into people like me. Didn't stop me from appreciating his looks, though. Like Oliver, his interview went well but no one would remember it after a few more tributes.

Acacia was asked mostly questions about her mother and her victory, what was it like to have a mother as a victor and anything else they could think of. I felt sorry for the girl, she didn't get to be her own individual. To The Capitol, she was nothing more than the child of a victor which made her cool. At least it would gain her sponsors, though.

"Please welcome, our stiffed back friend, River Phoenix!" I cringed at the welcome and so did River. Yes, he had a back problem but it wasn't his only trait. River proved them wrong, though. He was by far the best tribute I had seen funny, excited and charming. Now, every tribute wanted to be him.

* * *

 **Tiara Brookie POV:**

I looked beautiful and I loved it. I couldn't stop twirling, my pink, fluffy dress twirling with me. I was made to look like a flower and I could already feel the jealousy of the kids from home.

Bug proved to be smarter than I thought from someone with a name like Bug. I didn't understand what he was saying half of the time as he bored me but the crowd seemed to love him and Finley cheered him on from the sidelines. It was rather cute.

His District partner and ally, Finley wasn't as well received. She didn't want to be there and made it known, answering in shrugs and sticking her tongue out to the camera. The only time she answered a question was when Pyrus asked her about going home. She told her family she would be back soon.

I was sure Crown's reaping was going to be a mess. The word about what he had done to Loveless had gotten round quick and people were starting to dislike him. If he tried anything like that on me I would kick him so hard, he wouldn't be able to pee for a week. However, he whined about having nobody to love, making mistakes and there being someone he loved in The Capitol, winking at the cameras. It made everyone groan but the crowd loved it, the women swooning for him.

His District partner was a lot better. She knew how to work a crowd and proved it. She must have earnt a dozen sponsors from her interview alone. She talked about her life as a butcher and how it would give her skills in the Games. I had to make sure to avoid her.

Neki just didn't care. He sat in silence, almost having a staring contest with Pyrus. When Pyrus told him it was time to leave, Neki walked off the stage like the interview had never happened. More sponsors for me.

His District partner was sweet and I liked her. She was honest about having few skills out of foregoing and bug identification but she was right when she told Pyrus that they shouldn't count her out yet. I knew plenty of people who had won by using the arena to their advantage.

Ashton was still cold to poor Pyrus but not as bad asNeki. If anything he looked more frightened that anything, like the poor boy, had stage fright. He talked about his brother a lot and said he would win for him. When Pyrus asked if he was waiting at home, Ashton bluntly stated that he was dead, just as the buzzer went off.

* * *

 **Lavina Zephyrus POV:**

I slipped the white nightgown on and brushed through my damp blonde hair. My little brother Consus was already asleep and has been for a few hours. I glanced up at the clock and winced, it was already the day of the bloodbath. Admitted, only a minute into it, but it was still today.

I hurried to the draw in my bedside table and pulled out a photo when I heard the elevator door open. I waited a few seconds for footsteps but was only met with silence. I turned back to the photo when there was a small knock at my door.

I half expected it to be Consus, too worried about tomorrow to sleep but instead, I opened the door to see Crown, drunk.

"Crown?" I whispered as he pushed past me and stumbled into my room. I had heard what he did to the girl from Eight and it made me lose a lot of trust in him. And he wasn't drunk then.

"I am going to die, ain't I, Lav," He whined, sitting on my bed clenching his fists. "And to think, I spent most of my time chasing women when I could have been making friends, at least then people would miss me," he cried, tears streaming from his eyes and falling on my bed covers. I stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to react to the blonde male. He was right, he was untrained and lacked allies, there was a high chance he wouldn't make it past the first week. I had convinced the rest of the pack to leave him, telling them that he would die on his own. He was my friend and I didn't want to see him die.

I sat cross-legged on my bed and watched the male cry. After a few moments, I sucked up my pride as a career and did what any friend would. I leant over and gave him the biggest hug I could muster.

"You can win this, if you try, Hix wasn't trained, you just have to believe in yourself," I sighed. Crown started to cry more violently into the crook of my neck.

"Thank you for being nice to me, most females aren't," He whimpered. I wasn't really surprised, the way he treated women. But he wasn't a bad guy, he had made some bad choices and with his interview and his current episode, I could tell he regretted them.

After a few moments, the boy fell asleep in my arms, his limp body almost making me fall backward. I pushed his body forward and laid him on the bed. I laid him on top of the covers and wiggled my way under the covers so I knew he couldn't grope me in the night.

I took one last look at my token, a childhood photo of me and my brother holding friendship bracelets that said friends forever. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I turned the light off and kissed the photo good night.

They were all going to die if I won. My friends, Ezra, Crown, Saline, the boy I liked, Atlas and worst of all my brother. He was my little brother, I was meant to protect him. He didn't even want this yet I convinced him to do it. I sentenced him to a likely death, all because I was impulsive.

I spent the next hour, crying into my covers, grieving my brothers, crush, and friends because as a career, I wouldn't be allowed the honor inside the arena. I only got to sleep when Crown rolled over and hugged me and whispered that it was going to be okay before falling back asleep. His breath smelt of beer and it made me feel uncomfortable but I allowed him to do it. I also allowed myself, for the next few hours before the bloodbath, to trust his words, it was going to be okay. No one was going to die, I would wake up and it would all be a dream. I just needed to fall asleep.


	23. Countdown

**Eeekk, next chapter in the bloodbath. I have it all planned out and I have to kill off some great characters so please don't get angry. I tried to be realistic. These POV's are short because I had to fit six POV's into a small amount of time. Hence why three happen at the same time. It doesn't mean I don't like the characters. As for the District Eight tributes, I completely forgot their interviews. This is what happened.**

 **Tobias was dressed in a yellow suit and had a translator. He promised that he would have a speaker by the Games. He was liked and gained a few sponsors from it.**

 **Loveless was dressed in a tight fitting baby blue dress that was covered in fake diamonds. Her interview was average but she gained a few sponsors due to her looks.**

 **I am also sorry I spelt Selina's name wrong, I keep forgetting how it is spelt haha.**

* * *

 **Acacia Quinn POV:**

Hix hugged me tightly as my stylist ran around me, getting the last pieces of my outfit together.

"Your jacket is thermal, so it will get cold...your pants are thin so there won't be much wind...your boots support your ankles so you will be expected to do a lot of running on uneven ground and it's all waterproof so expect rain," my stylist said placing the dark red, thermal jacket over my tight, long sleeved jumper. Once they had placed it on my shoulders, I pulled away and continued to hug Hix. I didn't want to leave her, I didn't want to leave my mother. I wanted to be at home, laid on my bed, reading a book and getting lost in the magical story it told. I felt mean for thinking it but I would rather anyone be in my place. They would have been through all of this but at least I would have been safe. It sounded selfish but I wasn't going to win this any other way.

"Not matter what happens, no matter what you see in the bloodbath, run and don't look back...I can't protect you anymore after this, you have to do that by yourself," Hix whispered. I pulled away and looked up at her, my eyes full of tears. She offered a small smile and wiped them away before stroking my hair.

"Ten seconds until launch," a woman's voice called out. Hix started to cry and so did my stylist. I turned to walk towards the tube, my body shaking and tears falling. I stepped inside the tube and looked up.

"We will miss you," my stylist sobbed, blowing his nose. _I ain't dead yet._

* * *

 **River Phoenix POV:**

"There will be a bomb under your podium so, don't move," my stylist said said, fitting my light brown jacket. I held my arms out as he did so.

"You won't have to worry about that with me," I laughed gesturing to my back brace. She gave me a soft smile and ruffled up my hair then put it back in place. It was slicked to the side, she said it made me look cute.

"You shouldn't have to die, the world needs more people like you, you don't let anything get in your way," she was wrong, it did, every day of my life. My back restricted me from doing so many things and now it most likely it would get me killed. However, my mentor told me to keep a bright outlook.

"Well I don't plan to die if I can help it," I sighed kicking at the stone ground beneath me, I wondered if the citizens from Two had made it. Their tributes were twisted and sadistic but there people were just like everyone else, being worked to death just to build the structures that lead to their children's death.

"Ten seconds until launch," The voice made me angry. I didn't want there to be ten more seconds, I never wanted the bloodbath to happen. Even if I had to be stuck in the same moment forever, at least none of them could ever get me.

* * *

 **Aziel Moore POV:**

"Promise me one of you will win, please?" Lujza asked, he had decided to say goodbye to me as I got the higher training score. It angered me, just because I scored higher than Oliver didn't mean he should be left without any advice or a goodbye. I didn't welcome his company, he was a cold, mean man who only cared about the victory. "It gets lonely around her and I am not a very good mentor, I need someone else," he sighed, I was about to laugh about it but I could see in his eyes, he meant it. He had to have some humanity, otherwise the Capitol hater, Amira, wouldn't have got engaged to him. Maybe he was only a jerk night percent of the time.

"I will try," I whispered back, a small smile forming on my mentor's face.

"Don't try and help anyone-"

"I won't-"

"You volunteered to save your friend, you will," he laughed, I wanted to prove him wrong but I knew if the time came, I wouldn't be able to leave someone I cared about. "You have your alliance with Oliver, don't trust anyone or anything, everyone and everything is there to kill you," he said, placing his hand on my shoulder and looking into my eyes. Amira was a lucky woman when it came to looks. He was very dashing, just his personality let him down. I just hoped I made it back to admire him again.

* * *

 **Finley Magik POV:**

"You can't make the world your enemy," my stylist sighed as I put on my own jacket.

"No, but you put me through this," I growled. Myself and Bug had decided to keep the alliance just us two, it was a good offer from Ashton, Neki and Finch but a big group would draw more attention thus leading more dangers. Plus, the two boys disliked The Capitol and that was a group of people I didn't want to start a fight with.

"Ten seconds until launch," I turned without saying a word and stepped into the tube.

"You can win-"

"I know I can," I grumbled as the tube closed around me. As much as I disliked my stylist, I didn't want to leave them. I wanted to stay with them and stay away from The Games and the death. I wanted to be back with my gang and family. I missed them all so much.

The floor of the tube started to raise, my crying cheering stylist being replaced with concrete walls. The walls stayed in view few more second until a dull light filled the inclosed space. I squinted slightly as the I came to a stop. I felt sick as I looked around. A urban arena? I had a chance, this? I could feel my chances decreasing by the second.

* * *

 **Neki Ompoto POV:**

We, along with the cornucopia, was situated in a forest clearing. If you could even call it a clearing. The oversized trees left a slight opening in the canopy above, allowing a small amount of light onto the forest floor. The ground around the cornucopia was dry but the ground around us and throughout most of the forest bogged down and muddy.

"Fifty nine," the countdown sounded as I tried to take in as much of the arena as I could. If they were going to try and kill me, I would just have to prove them wrong. I would win, then they wouldn't be able to punish me ever again.

The tree's around us were the largest I had seen in my whole life. They dwarfed us and the cornucopia and seemed taller than the tribute building itself.

"Redwood," the boy from seven said to himself as the countdown ticked down. I was trained but I was still frightened, we didn't have tree's like this back home and they didn't look like they had fruit or nuts. I couldn't climb them either unless I had some sort of equipment. I regretted not trying to ally with the pair from Seven, they would have come in handy.

"Thirty eight," The girl from One started clapping her hands next to me, I hadn't noticed her until now and my gut fell. At least she wasn't the male from Two, but still didn't mean she wouldn't go after me.

My father had taught me morse code as part of my training, the rebels used it a lot so out of fear, I listened to the clapping. I was right, it was morse code. After a few moments her brother and Atlas replied with a simple okay. At least it wasn't me they were going after.

* * *

 **Ashton Khell POV:**

"Fifteen," They couldn't do this, we couldn't just sit around and let them use them like their little puppets. I would kill and I would break families apart but I would make it up to the Districts. People were more likely to follow a victor rather than a frightened tribute. If I could win, I could free all of us from these Games. I could show the people of The Capitol how cruel it really was and they would join with me. I could crush The Capitol and create a new tomorrow.

I looked over to my allies, Finch was far away from Atlas and I so at least she was safe. Neki was close to the female from District One which was worrying. However, careers went for the stronger tributes so if anything I had the largest chance of going down. I was placed next to Atlas he wouldn't stop glaring at me. He was out for Finch so it made sense that he would go for her ally. He would have to catch me first. I gave him a smile, I promised myself that I would bring the careers down and he was included in that.

"Two, One!" I got ran when the gong sounded, then all hell broke lose.


	24. Bloodbath

**It's the blooooodddbaaatttthhhhhh! Honestly, it was so hard picking the tributes that would die here so it is nothing against you if they died. I tried to be realistic while also thinking of the story.**

 **Just a quick note, if you character died and you are upset, please don't take it out on other submitters or myself. I don't think any of you will as you all seem like nice, kind people just thought I would point that out. If I did anything wrong this time and you would like me to see it improve in the next story, let me know and I will try and do it next story.**

 **I am still accepting characters for my next story by the way. I have the grand total of….TWO! Which is more than I expected if I am being honest. Please submit to that if you haven't, you can submit as many as you like and I can guarantee a spot for everyone who has submitted to this story. Only one spot though. I will pick the character that best fits the storyline I have in place out of the one's you submit.**

* * *

 **Lavina Zephyrus POV:**

The second the gong went off, I ran for the long sword. I overtook the District Eleven male, he wasn't my kill and I couldn't risk anyone getting my preferred weapon. I was one of the first to the center and I wasted no time in collecting my weapon. I turned around, only to almost stab Crown.

"What do I do?" he whimpered, tears forming in his eyes.

"Kill, it's the only way any of us are getting out of here-"

"I don't want to-"

"You have to, please," I begged, I didn't want to see him die. I passed him a knife and he held his limply in his hands.

"Who?" he asked.

"Someone from Seven, they are the biggest threats in an arena like this," The blonde male gave a quick nod and ran off. I wanted to go and protect him but had to look out for myself.

I looked around for a target and found it in the District Eight male. He had some sort of strange collar around his neck, like a metal box. I ran to attack him when Atlas pulled me back, close to his body.

"Come with me, I need your help," he said quietly, kicking open a wooden crate in the search for a weapon.

* * *

 **Atlas Geo POV:**

I got more and more frustrated as the seconds ticked by without a weapon.

"What do you want me to do?" Lavina asked, ready to attack if anyone came near her.

"Cover my back and look out for the two from Eleven, let me know if you see them," I said, picking up a box and throwing it on the floor, I kicked the packets of nuts that fell out. Consus had asked me to take care of Lavina while he was gone and did something he didn't want her to see. In return, I got the two from Eleven. It was a good trade.

"Atlas!" Lavina called as she intercepted the small male from Eleven and kicked him to the floor. He tried to get up but she just kicked him in the stomach. I scrambled to my feet and jumped on the small boy.

"Please, stop, we are on the same side," he called out in fear. I just wanted him to stop talking. He wasn't on my side otherwise, he wouldn't have killed my brother. I slammed my hands around his neck and squeezed. He wriggled, his eyes wide and teary with fear. He would suffocate like Zeus did.

Lavina kept guard chasing away the District Twelve male when he tried to attack me. After a few moments, his bloodshot eyes froze in place and his body became limp. I continued to crush his throat until I was sure he was gone.

"There is still one more," I said to Lavina as I stood up. I wasn't sure how long her brother needed so the blonde girl was my partner in battle for the rest of the bloodbath.

* * *

 **Crown Leroy POV:**

The girl wouldn't stop screaming. I had tried stabbing her but she wouldn't die quick enough and I panicked. I grabbed her by her hair and slammed her head into one of the podiums.

"Please just die," I whimpered, I didn't want her to suffer but I didn't know how to make her body give up. I pulled her head back and got ready to force it down again when something yanked me backward. The girl stood up from the podium and ran away. I stood up to face my attacker to see Lavina's brother Consus. He was holding a spear towards me.

"P-please don't-"

"You think, you can force yourself on women, treat them like shit, and then still fuck my sister?" Consus screamed walking towards me. There was no point running, I had watched him training, I wouldn't stand a chance.

"I didn't fuck her-"

"Don't fuck around, you left her bedroom this morning!' He screamed until it became a growl. He quickly spun and kicked me to the floor.

"Please don't, I love her, I love her, you are like my brother!" I screamed, tears falling down my cheeks, "I would never hurt your sister, I love her-" my pleas and thoughts came to an end when Consus forced the spear through my right eye and into my head. The last thing I remembered was him shouting bullshit.

* * *

 **River Phoenix POV:**

I moved away as fast as I could from the bloodbath. It meant it wouldn't have anything in the arena but I was in a forest, everything was there from water to food.

I watched the boy from One kill Crown halfway through him pleading for his life. I never liked the dude but he didn't deserve that. The way Consus spat on his dead body afterward made me feel sick. Somewhere, back where he came from, were people crying for him. They didn't care that he was arrogant and a man slut, he was their son, friend, brother and they just wanted him home. Everyone had someone back home who was waiting for them, hoping they would make it back.

The boy from Nine ran past me with his female ally, hitting me with his bag as he ran into the forest. I fell sideways, unable to regain my balance and fell into the thick, wet mud. I tried to pull myself up but the mud just pulled me in. At first, only one of my feet were trapped then after a few moments, my whole right leg was stuck in the mud. I tried my hardest to pull myself free but I didn't have the strength to do so.

I looked past the screaming crowd of people and saw the girl from Two, pulling a thin sword from his wooden cover, looking straight at me. I screamed as I pulled at my leg in panic, my back was starting to hurt. I wasn't quick enough, though, I hadn't made any progress by the time the girl I found beautiful in the interviews jumped across the mud, slicing my head off in the process.

* * *

 **Ezra Talcot POV:**

I watched in horror as the other careers race around, picking and choosing who they killed. Atlas and Lavina were working together, Conus was helping me guard the supplies and Kaya was washing the blood off Selina. The poor girl was terrified, shaking and trying not to throw up while Kaya washed her face with a small, wet rag.

I was without a weapon until I noticed the young girl from Twelve trying to drag a large sword away. I pushed past Consus and ran towards her. She saw me coming and tried to run faster but I pushed her to the ground and snatched it offer her.

"Hey!" she growled stumbling back to her feet and pulling the sword back towards her.

"Get off kid!" I snapped, pulling it back to me. She picked a muddy rock off the ground and got ready to throw it at me. As it zoomed past my head, I panicked and thrusted my sword through her chest. She whimpered slightly as blood trickled out of her mouth and down her chin. I ran away, back to my allies as the girl fell to the floor, coughing and spluttering.

"That was messy, Selina said, turning away from the scene.

"Should I go back?" I asked, trying not to panic over killing a person, I just wanted them to accept me.

"No, the kid will die soon, no one can survive that wound long, just try and make it less painful next time," Kaya said softly as she rinsed the rag.

* * *

 **Oliver Powers POV:**

I watched the young girl from three, Zelda I think it was, pulled under the mass of screaming tributes. She flopped face first into the mud, some tributes avoided her but most just ran over her, I wanted to help, but I was currently waist deep in mud. After a few moments of people stepping on her head, she became limp in the wet mud.

"Aziel, run," I said to my ally who was still trying to pull me free. She scowled at me and continued to pull at my arm, I pulled it away and forced into the mud.

"What did you do that for?" Aziel cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Because I don't want to be the reason you die, now go!" I screamed, I was dead anyway, I wasn't going to drag her down with me.

"Please-"

"Go!" I screamed. She sniffed, gave me a nod and turned to run away. She slung her red backpack over her shoulder and sprinted for the dark forest. I smiled and waited for my death when a blur crashed into her side.

"No, no, get off her, no!" I screamed, thrashing in the mud and sinking me further. I continued to scream as the female from One turned Aziel over and stabbed her through the eye. She laid my dead ally on the ground and turned to me, tears in her eyes and covered in blood. I clawed at the mud and started to sob.

"Sorry kid," a gruff voice said to me before my head shattered under a mace.

* * *

 **Sabrina Cole POV:**

I lay there in the mud, shaking and coughing. Blood ran from my nose and I didn't have the energy to move my arms. I felt like I was sinking but I knew I wasn't. My vision was blurry and I felt light headed.

The girl from Two came over to look at me and looked like she was going to throw up. I used all my energy to look at my side. It was bleeding, the blood flow not stopping. The mud around me was mixed with blood. My head burned and felt heavy, even the slightest movement hurt.

The girl ran off and walked over to the boy from Four. They talked for a few seconds before he started to walk over to me, holding his sword. It was a mercy killing and I was thankful for it but I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. By the time he reached me, I had stopped breathing.

* * *

 ***Cue National Anthem of Panem***

I would just like to say a big thank you to **Paintingmusic14 for Sabrina Cole,** **Truthhurts14 for Aziel Moore, Fire'sCatching for Zelda Lue, Bookishlifeandcoffee for Crown Leroy, ApolloJames for Oliver Powers, Norbus95 for Neki Ompoto, SlytherinPrincessAtWork77 for Tiara Brookie and SolarisEclipse77 for River Pheonix.** All your tributes were amazing and I would just like to thank you so much for submitting to my SYOT in the first place and letting me write you characters.

* * *

 **Neki Ompoto, District 11 male-strangled by Atlas Geo**

 **Neki didn't stand much of a chance. He would have had every mutt in the arena set on him due to his father being a rebel in the dark days. Throw the fact that Atlas would have hunted him down in revenge for his brother, Neki was never going to make it far. I really liked and enjoyed writing him, it is just a shame that I never got explore his views on The Capitol. R.I.P Neki, your memory lives on in Ashton and Finch.**

 **Final thoughts: "At least I get to be with my father. I couldn't change Panem but someone will, something has to give."**

* * *

 **Crown Leroy, District 10 male-Spared through the eye bye Consus Zephyrus**

 **Crrrrooowwwwnnn! I loved him so much, I honestly did. To me, he wasn't just a player who was an arrogant prick. He had reasons for everything he did and could have developed in so many ways. However, he was submitted as a bloodbath, so he is were he goes down. His form said that he would flirt with a Career female and they would place a target on his back. I decided to have him flirt with a Career female and have her brother paint a target on his back. If he had used his brains, he could have used his friendship with Lavina to his advantage but, he was never that bright. R.I.P. Crown, more people will miss you than you think. You might have won if you was not a bloodbath.**

 **Final thoughts: "In the end, even my lie about loving his sister didn't save me. I was never a good liar. Not being easy must run in the family, I never did get Lav but maybe that's why I cared,"**

* * *

 **River Phoenix, District 7 male-Decapitated by Selina Kayl**

 **River, although he was a harder one to write, I loved him. I loved the fact that he was not the strongest due to medical reasons and as much as I wanted to give him a better chance and take him further but the arena just wasn't built for him. Uneven, muddy ground, hidden rocks, running from the mutts (you meet them later ;) ) he just would have died early. At least Selina made his quick for him so he didn't feel pain. R.I.P River, I am sorry you drew the short straw in this story.**

 **Final thoughts: "At least it wasn't my back that got me killed,"**

* * *

 **Tiara Brookie, District 12 female-Stabbed in the chest by Ezra Talcot**

 **Tiara was a bloodbath and full of herself. She was convinced that her mayor uncle was going to come and save her. She was arrogant and thought she would attack a career. I enjoyed writing Tiara, even if she was a bloodbath. If she was a normal character, she most likely would have gone down in the bloodbath still, she just wasn't suited for the Games. R.I.P Tiara, your uncle would have saved you if he could.**

 **Final Thoughts: "I thoughts you would save me,"**

* * *

 **Zelda Lue, District 3 female-Suffocated in the wet mud.**

 **I really did not want to kill Zelda off. She would never have won because she just didn't have the skill but I wish she could have survived further. However, I wasn't sure where else she would fit into the story so instead of keeping her alive with nothing to do, I thought I would end her arch here. She was a girl who was hated and bullied for not possessing a certain talent. R.I.P Zelda, you were far more talented than you thought and you were a dream to write.**

 **Final thoughts: "I hope they understand now,"**

* * *

 **Aziel Moore, District 5 female-Stabbed through eye by Lavina Zephyrus**

 **Aziel is the the type of friend we all need. She didn't have to be here or die here but she chose to instead of her friend. She even tried to risk her life to save her ally Oliver. She was a sweet girl and I enjoyed writing her but she was just too sweet. The Arena changes people and she was too sweet to change. She doesn't blame Oliver for her death or hate Lavina for causing it, she is just thankful that it was painless. R.I.P. Aziel, you were the true definition of a friend.**

 **Final thoughts: "I should have stayed and helped Oliver, he needed it,"**

* * *

 **Oliver Powers, District 5 male- Maced by Atlas Geo.**

 **I feel so bad I had to kill this little darling off. He was your average guy and I loved that. He didn't breath fire and he couldn't teleport, he was just a normal person like you or me. He was honestly one of the people I debated about killing in the bloodbath, the most. I wanted him to survive but like Aziel, I didn't want to have to change him and I wasn't sure he would have the skill to live long. At least it was quick for him. R.I.P Oliver, you was a normal guy and I will miss writing you.**

 **Final thoughts: "It's your turn to protect them now, Odin,"**

* * *

 **Sabrina Cole, District 7 female-head injury, and blood loss, caused by Crown**

 **Like Oliver, Sabrina was a normal girl and I enjoyed that. I loved her personality and her style. When I was looking for targets for the Careers, the pair from Seven came up. Not because of the characters but because they were from Seven. They knew the most about an arena like this so they would be the ones attacked. Sabrina didn't have a good death and I am sorry for that but I wanted to show that not everyone is trained like the careers. Crown had never killed in his life and was frightened. R.I.P Sabrina, you really didn't deserve what cards you were dealt.**

 **Final thoughts: "It seemed cruel to give me the hope that I would live, only to leave me in pain, lying in mud inches from the bloodbath. I wasn't the first though and I wouldn't be the last,"**

 **Two Districts were knocked out of the contest in the first few moments. The submitter of the Zephyrus siblings gave me the idea of every time a District is knocked out, showing how their families reacted to their deaths and their mentors. That will happen for District Seven and Five next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and again, I am so sorry if I killed any of your characters off.**


	25. First Night

**Quick update. I have decided to not write Chosen Warriors as my next story. THIS IS BECAUSE I don't think I have the skill set for it yet. I want to go into a lot more depth with characters, politics, and relationships. I need to practice that. It will be my THIRD story. The next one with just be a normal Game, the only twist being that The District vote in their tributes (Normal 25th Hunger Games). However, it is still connected to this story and Chosen warriors will be it's follow on. It is called Hell Island-25th Hunger Games. It is a first come, first served although I will only accept one character per person for the first three days, just in case other people from outside this story want to submit. If they don't, submit as many as you like again. IF you have submitted a character to Chosen Warriors, you have a choice, you can either submit them to this story or I can reserve them for when I publish Chosen Warriors, guaranteeing you the spot. This is only open to people that submitted to it already, though.**

 **Also, no death chapter! yay!**

* * *

 **Ashton Khell POV:**

We watched Neki's face fade away in the sky, being replaced with Tiara's face. I didn't like her but she was from home and it hurt, I couldn't help but look away.

"They killed him," Finch whimpered, hugging the backpack we had managed to pick up from the bloodbath. Inside wasn't much just a map of the arena, compass and two pairs of night vision goggles. I would have discarded them if Finch hadn't informed me what they were. I would have preferred food or water but I wasn't complaining. "Who do you think did it?" she asked, trying not cry. We had both lost our District partner.

"The male from Two, it had to be...we have to kill them," I growled, clenching my fist.

"We can't-"

"We have to, Finch, they volunteered for this so they are as bad as the people who put us here...we can't let any of them win,"I whispered. I had promised myself I would kill the Careers and I was going to carry it out and get revenge for Neki. I just had to wait until they were weak. "We will lay low around their camp and wait until they are weak...remember, we have these," I said, waving the night vision goggles in her face.

Finch rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak when a sickening scream echoed through the arena, the animals of the night becoming silents. Maybe the Careers were not the only thing to worry about.

* * *

 **Tobias Murkon POV:**

I spent the whole day by the creek, covering myself in a sort of mud camouflage. I wasn't that good and it had only come harder with nightfall. I didn't see much point when no one could see me in the dark but I wasn't sure when morning would come, I didn't want to be visible.

I placed my fingers in the wet mud once more and plastered it on my skin when something moved across the other side of the creek from me. I stopped dead and back away into the bush behind me, holding my breath. I was moveing along the trail so it was unlikely to be a tribute. With the amount of poison ivy around here, no one would dare. I was wondering how some much plant life was able to grow under the thick canopy but I had learned by now to no question what The Capitol did.

The bushes rustled again, the moonlight spilling through the leaves in the tree's and shining on a pair of antlers. They were moving just above the dark, green ferns. I gave a smile and scooted forward and went back to painting myself. I had always loved deer. Suddenly, a scream made me shudder and pull my hands away.

I looked up to see the girl from Ten screaming in fear as she jumped away from the deer, across the creek and past me.

"Run!" she screamed back to me.

"Why?" my voice box squeaked but my question was quickly answered. What I thought was a deer, wasn't a deer at all, it was something terrifying. It stood up, standing at about seven foot. It had the head of the deer but it was covered in blood and rotting, the flesh around it's mouth torn, the skull showing in places. It's rib cage was exposed, it's green organs almost spilling free. It stood on it's hind legs with it's long arms moving the plant life to the side as it looked me up and down.

I wanted to run but I was frozen in place, only deciding to follow Fora when it charged at me. I was too late. It scooped me up in it's arms and continued to run.

* * *

 **Fora Kyker POV:**

It wouldn't stop chasing me and now it was carrying a crying, screaming tribute under it's arm. The other tribute tried to punch it in his chest but their hands just missed it's ribs and landed in the gooey mess that was it's lungs. They let out a little mechanical scream as the threw up from the smell.

I took every sharp turn, hill and uneven ground I could to try and lose the creature but it had a mental map of the arena and always knew my move before me.

I screamed in frustration, my breathing starting to become laboured and my pace starting to slow. I continued to run for almost an hour until I collapsed to the floor, coughing and spluttering. The creature bounded towards me and I tried to stand up but my legs just buckled from underneath me. My throat was raw and I could hardly keep my breath.

When the creature picked me up, I started to weep along with the muddy male. It flung me under his other arm and ran off, it wasn't even worn out. Even Crown was better than this.


	26. The Strong Shall Fall

**Day: 3**

* * *

 **Lavina Zephyrus POV:**

I sat outside the cornucopia, listening to the wolves howling off in the darkness. Consus was leaning against the wooden shelter we used to keep our supplies and ourselves, safe. I hadn't spoken to him since I found out he had killed Crown. He seemed to feel guilty when I explained to him that he wasn't screwing me, he refused to admit it was the wrong choice.

Deep down, I knew he was right, we were here to kill, he just furthered my chances of winning. Crown was my friend though and after hearing him cry in fear of dying when he was drunk, it made his death even worse. He didn't even have a chance.

Atlas walked over and sat next to me on the dry mud. Selina and Ezra had gone hunting while Kaya was sleeping, ready for her watch later tonight. I glanced over the good looking male and looked away, he let out a sigh.

"Don't stay mad at him-"

"Crown was my friend-"

"and Consus is mine," He said sternly, grabbing my chin and turning my head to him. I looked into his eyes and pulled away. "I lost a brother, not too long ago and trust me, that last thing you want is to leave on an augment," I knew he was right but I hated admitting I was wrong.

"He won't die-"

"How do you know that?" he asked me, cocking his head to the side. I looked down at the ground and started to cry. I didn't want to lose him. He was my brother, he had always protected me and we always argued. I used to scream that I hated him but now, I just wanted to be home with him. I didn't was to lose my baby brother.

"Consus," I mumbled turning to my brother. His blue eyes looked up and he gave me a smile.

"hm-" he was cut short when his hair was jerked backwards, a blade being pulled across his neck.

"Consus!" I screamed, running to him but Atlas just pushed me back down. I got back up and ran after him.

"I'm sorry!" the District Eleven female whimpered as she ran away from my brothers body, holding a bloody knife. Atlas chased her into the dark forest and stopped. His face red with anger.

I dropped to my knees and cradled my little brother in my arms, begging for him to stay with me. I wanted to help him but I didn't know how. I was useless just holding him as he choked on his own blood. Atlas stood over me, frantically checking the area for the female.

* * *

 **Kaya Amazon POV:**

"what happened," I slurred, waking up from my sleep to screaming. I wasn't sure what I expected but I didn't think I would see Lavina crying over her brothers dying form.

"No," I whispered, standing up and backing away from the scene. I backed out of the cornucopia when something sharp shot through my stomach. I looked down to see a rod sticking out. It was one of the spears that went missing this morning. "No!" I screamed, falling to the ground after the spear was pulled free.

Atlas ran after my attacker but they just vanished into the undergrowth. I screamed in pain, trying to stop the blood that spilled from my wound. Lavina hadn't even looked over to me, she was crying for Consus to stay alive.

"Come out here you coward, you can't hide in the dark forever!" Atlas screamed, it was terrifying, I hadn't seen someone the angry in my life. We had not been lucky, the only night vision goggles were far away with Selina and Ezra.

"True, but by daylight, you will all be dead," a male voice shouted back. Atlas opened his mouth to speak when a cannon boomed. The scream Lavina let out was like one I had never heard before. It sounded like she was tearing her throat from the inside but it quickly died down to a sob. She turned slightly towards me and continued to cradle her little brothers body. Her hands were covered in blood and there was a bloody handprint on her face. Saliva mixed with snot as she sobbed his name. Atlas watched, his anger growing.

"Get out here you bastard!" he screamed, the veins in his neck bulging as he looked all around him.

"You are evil, no better than the enemy, training all your lives to kill kids, you are monsters," I understood what he was saying, even if he had just stabbed me and I didn't want to agree. My family run from these monsters and these Games and here I was, bleeding out slowly. I couldn't save my brother and I couldn't save myself. Maybe my siblings would react like Lavina, maybe they would turn into Atlas. I just wanted to be home with them.

"I will kill you all-" Atlas stopped when a roar like scream tore through the tree's. I turned to follow Atlas gaze. Even Lavina looked up. I tried to sit upright but I fell sideways, the energy leaving my body.

I watched, not even flinching when the deer like creature broke through the trees and swung at Lavina. Atlas pulled her out of the way and told her to run but her eyes were glazed over as she stumbled to her feet. She looked over to me and then over to her blood covered hands.

Atlas in the end decided it had been a wasted fight after his sword did nothing but become lodged in it's shoulder blade. Atlas turned to run when the mutt knocked him off his feet. Atlas grunted as he fell to the floor before trying to crawl away.

"I am sorry," Lavina sobbed, picking up a sword from next to me and running at the monster. She ran into the monster's leg, knocking it off it's feet. It screamed in pain as tumbled down, a shattering sound braking the cool, night air.

Lavina pulled Atlas to his feet and dragged him away from the cornucopia. By the time the monster had pulled itself to it's feet, they were both in the darkness of the forest. It watched them run away then turned to me. It was dragging its right leg that was broken, the bone splintering through the skin.

I looked up at it and finally let the darkness take me away. I was going to die anyway and I didn't want to be killed by that thing. At least Selina wasn't there. She would have hated it.

* * *

 **Ezra Talcot POV:**

"I hate these goggles, they cut into your skin," Selina sighed, pulling at her night vision. We were both sleepy and stressed, a whole night of hunting and not a single tribute to show for it. I had come to the conclusion that hunting in the dark was not the way to go, not in this arena anyway. It was too dark and there were too many hiding places. We were best waiting until daytime. No one could hide then. Well, at the least, not as well.

"We are back!" I shouted, waving my hands in the air when we move through the overgrown trail and towards our camp. However, when we got there, it was dark. The fire was smoking, dying a few hours ago and there was so much blood.

"Do you think they are all dead?" Selina asked, turning away from the blood.

"No," I said, picking up a bloody sword, "There was only two cannons, there was four of them," as careers, I guess you would get arrogant, thinking that you were the only people that could win, that nothing could kill you, this was proof that something could.

"Ezra," Selina whimpered, backing away. I followed her gaze to see a large creature, watching us from the bushes. I grabbed the sword and backed away too but it started it edge towards us. I hoped it was bear or maybe a really large wolf, turned out it was some sort of zombie deer.

I turned to run and Selina joined me. She quickly overtook me. I turned round to see the mutt gaining on me and panicked. Maybe what I did next could be classed as poor sportsmanship or even unfair but I wasn't fighting for Selina's victory. I pulled her backwards and slammed her into the ground before continuing to run.

"You fucking dickhead!" Selina called after me. I glanced back to see the monster carrying her away and didn't look back again. I didn't have to outrun the monster. I just had to outrun the other person. That meant I needed to find more allies.

* * *

 **Atlas Geo POV:**

I opened my eyes to the sound of birdsong, smell of fire and leaves in my face. It took a moment to regain my thoughts. The last thing I remembered was taking shelter in a bush after the attack on our camp, hoping sleep would help my foot. I wiggled it slightly and jumped from the pain, it wasn't any better and it felt swollen.

I swung from left to right, building up momentum and rolled to my right, out of the bush. The branches scratched at my face but I kept forcing my body forward, each branch breaking leading me further to my escape. In the end, the bush gave away and I fell out of the bush and onto some muddy grass.

"Lavina!" I said, panicked, trying my hardest to sit up without moving my foot. "Lavina-" I stopped when the blonde girl appeared at my side, looking confused.

"Are you okay?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. I looked up at her, rubbing my foot as you did so.

"Erm, yeah, yeah, I was just worried that...you know," I fumbled over my words as I scooted around to face her. She gave me a small nod and walked away. I watched her messing with something over a fire. I took a moment to look around me. We was in some sort of clearing near a fast moving river. Birds fluttered in the sky above and the sun beamed down on my skin. It was shocking that no one else was here. Then again, we were careers, who else going to challenge us in daylight?

After a few moments, Lavina turned to me and ran back up, passing me a bowl. I took it and looked at the steaming porridge inside. She sat down cross legged in front of me and started to eat hers in small bites, trying to make it go further.

"How did we get this-"

"Sponsors," Lavina replied offering me a small smile. She didn't seem like her usual bouncy self but she had just lost a brother and I knew what that was like. I hadn't smiled since Zeus died.

"No weapons?" I asked, she shook her head and then placed her food down on the floor, trying not to cry.

"I think I lost a lot of my sponsors when Consus died, I guess I am not interesting," she sighed, her body was shaking and I could tell she was frightened, she kept rubbing her hands like she was still trying to wash the blood of her hands.

"Hey, stop it!" I snapped, slamming my free hand into the ground, making Lavina jump slightly. "I am not going to sit here and let you make yourself out to be nothing. You are strong, you saved my life and I am sure The Capitol are climbing over themselves to sponsor you," she started to sob so I put down my bowl and edged closer to her.

"I miss him," she whimpered, her body shaking violently, "I just want him back," her tears were falling into her food. I reached my hand out and grabbed her cheeks, pulling her face close to mine.

"He isn't," I said my voice breaking slightly. I took me a while to come to terms with my brothers death so I knew the sooner she did it, the happier she would be. "But I promise, we will get revenge for him and my brother Zeus, together," I said. Lavina looked at me, her blue eyes streaming with tears.

"Promise?" she whimpered, her sobbing calming down. I wiped a tear away.

"I promise," I said, a slight smile pulling at my lips. For once, I had someone who understood me.

* * *

 **Thanks to….**

 **Carlpopalol for Consus Zephyrus and BookishLifeandCoffee for Kaya Amazon.**

 **Consus Zephyrus-Throat slit by Finch Maylor**

 **Consus was a good character. It was interesting to have a younger sibling who was more mature and protective. Consus, although he didn't think so, was mentally more prepared for The Games. He killed Crown to protect his sister from heartbreak and although she never got to say it, he knew she was sorry. R.I.P Consus, you was the best younger brother and a great addition to the story.**

 **Final thoughts: "Keep her safe, Atlas,"**

 **Kaya Amazon-Stabbed with a spear by Ashton Khell**

 **Kaya was an amazing, layered character that I am sad I couldn't write about more. The arena was perfect for her but even she couldn't have predicted Ashton's plan. She loved her siblings enough to risk her life for them and although she never gained the money to save her brother, he recovered and misses her dearly. R.I.P Kaya, you gave the greatest sacrifice of all to save your brother, your life.**

 **Final thoughts: "At least I can see mum, dad and Celia again,"**

 **I had this planned out for a while, hence why last chapter had Ashton and Finch talking about this. I would just like to point out though that neither are bad people, they are both doing what they think is right.**


	27. No Escape

**We are on the final 14 now! I say about 6-10 more chapters and we shall have a victor. There are 7 males and 7 female left. THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE, YOU VOTE WHO YOU THINK WILL WIN. IT WILL BE UPDATED EVERY CHAPTER FROM NOW ON. IT WON'T AFFECT ANYTHING, I JUST THINK IT WILL BE FUN TO SEE.**

 **I can't get everyone in a POV every day so I am going to start doing a thing where I write down what each tribute did in the days you don't see/didn't do anything worth writing about.**

 **I can't get everyone in a POV every day so I am going to start doing a thing where I write down what each tribute did in the days you don't see/didn't do anything worth writing about.**

 **I can't get everyone in a POV every day so I am going to start doing a thing where I write down what each tribute did in the days you don't see/didn't do anything worth writing about.**

 **DAY 4**

 **Lavina and Atlas: The two stayed at their camp, Lavina only leaving to go get some water or food. Atlas is nursing a sprained ankle. Lavina is helping him. Atlas offered to keep watch and let Lavina sleep, because the faces in the sky were shown and he didn't want her to see Consus.**

 **Able: He is in search of food, he came back to his camp empty handed. He also tried to climb a tree but was unable to. He didn't sleep well that night due to paranoia.**

 **Ezra: He feels guilty about Selina and went looking for her but found nothing. He caught some fish in the river and then had an early night.**

 **Loveless: She managed to pick some berries but threw them in the river in fear they were deadly. She has set up a snare trap hoping to catch something.**

 **Bug and Finley: The two found a cluster of berry bushes and a nest of eggs and have been eating the best out of anyone currently in the arena. Finley admitted she saw Bug like a brother and he was flattered.**

 **Ashton and Finch: Finch is broken about what she did to Consus and ran away when she heard Lavina screaming after his cannon. She doesn't want to carry on attacking them but Ashton won't stop until Atlas is dead in revenge for Neki. The two were sponsored a large amount of sweets and clean water.**

* * *

 **Selina Kayl POV:**

"You can't do this, it isn't a fair fight," Fora called from the cell that was adjacent to mine. Every waking hour, she protested being caged up. She kicked, punched and pulled at the rusty bars in the hope that they would soon give way. She had been doing it for four days now and she was still here.

"If you keep speaking like that, you are never going to get out," Tobias said back in his mechanical voice.

"So what? You just going to sit here and die-"

"I didn't say that, I just don't think starting fight with the big boys upstairs is the way we are going to be getting out," I sat and listened to, my head against the brick wall that separated me from Fora. In my cell was a legless skeleton, rags clinging to the bone. The skull was cracked, his lower jaw, missing. I watched a small spider lay it's eggs in its right eye socket last night when I was brought here and now it sat in the left one guarding them.

There were bones everywhere, all from different parts of the body. Tobias was running a femur along the bars, sometimes switching it out to tap a tune instead. None of us knew how to get out of here and if one did, it was unlikely they would stop to help the other two. We were all enemies and we knew that, everything was on the line.

"Shut up!" Fora screamed at the dripping sound, coming from her cell. All our cells were leaky, the water from above spilling through into our cells. As harsh as it was, I was hoping a tribute would find us all and kill us. It was hell being trapped in a small, damp cage with no food and the only water being the stuff that seeped through the stone roof. I was still full strength but I could tell that Tobias and Fora were starting to become weak.

I sat for hours, just whistling to myself as I tried to think of a way to escape. The monsters that placed us here only came back at night, looked at us then left.

"Did you put that sword in his shoulder?" Tobias asked. I shook my head.

"I assumed it was one of you-" the stopped when the sound of hooves on stone echoed through the cave. Fora started her protesting again when the mutt came into view, the sword shining in the sunlight that tried to reach us.

He stopped at Fora's cage, then Tobias', then mine, each time stopping to give us a small bird. I watched it helplessly hop around the cell, it's wings missing, torn off by the looks of the wound. It looked us up and down once more then left.

I scooped up the white bird and cradled it in my arms when Tobias started to scream.

"Fora, put it down, leave it alone!" he screamed but a few seconds later, her bird came silent due to a cracking sound. Tobias looked frightened as the sound of Fora plucking the bird before eating it. Tobias looked like he was going to be sick and I was sure if I was seeing it, I would have been.

"It's for us to eat," Fora said to Tobias but the boy just shook his head and pushed it away. "Fine, then, be too weak when we need to escape!" she snapped before going back to eating. I knew you couldn't eat raw bird so I continued to cradle my dying bird until it succumbed to its wounds. Tobias did the same.

* * *

 **Kendrick Everborn POV:**

"You need to eat," I whispered to Acacia. She looked weakly up at me. She opened her mouth and allowed me to place a small bit a bread that I had soaked in soup, into her mouth. She was attacked during the bloodbath by the female from twelve after they went for the same sword. She limped off but after the second day, she found it hard to even move.

I pulled her pants let up again to look at her wound, it was clearly infected but I didn't know what to do. She was developing a fever and kept telling me she felt like she was going to die. I told her it was okay but I was starting to get worried. I just didn't know how to keep my promise and protect her anymore.

I walked outside out shelter in a hollow tree and sat down. Only when I was away did I start to cry. I let the tears fall, begging for someone to help us. They listened. Just as my tears started to clear up, a parachute came down, a large number six printed on the side.

I opened it, expecting to find medicine but instead just found a small, pocket book on wild remedies. I flicked through the pages, frantic to find something for blood poisoning to save my little ally. I found one.

I raced back inside and emptied our supplies we had picked up in the bloodbath. It didn't come with much, a small knife, a jar of honey, some garlic and a sleeping bag. I took a clove from the garlic and crushed it in the lid of the honey. I then mixed it with a small amount of honey. I took the spoon that had come with our soup and fed it to her. She pulled a face and tried to move away.

"Please eat, it says it will make you feel better," I pleaded. She looked up at me and then opened her mouth again. We repeated these steps until it was all gone.

"Do I have to have that again?" she asked.

"Yes, once a day until you are better," she gave me a small nod and rolled over to go back to sleep. I watched her until I knew she was safe and left again, being sure to hide the entrance before I left. I had seemed some wild garlic when we came here and I wanted to investigate.

I had picked up multiple berries but I had been too frightened to eat any of them as of yet. I was too worried some might be deadly. I wouldn't put it past The Capitol to make something look safe when it was deadly.


	28. Chow Time For The Wendigo

**Day 6**

* * *

 **Day 5 and 6-**

 **Atlas and Lavina: Atlas foot is on the mend however, he still can't put any weight on it. Lavina washed all of their clothes. Atlas was sponsored a bow and set of arrows.**

 **Able: He was able to find food a found the river. However, he was chased off by Lavina so settled for a muddy puddle. He managed to sneak a drink further down from the river. He is finding himself needed more to drink due to a rise in temperature. He found Tobias' dagger on the side of a creek.**

 **Bug and Finley: They are also low on water and spent most of the fifth day looking for some. Most of the puddles have dried up so they drank for a vanishing creek.**

 **Ashton and Finch: Finch convinced Ashton that they would need a larger alliance if they are to take down the final four careers. They spent most of the day looking. They came across Able but he ran when they approached them.**

* * *

 **Tobias Murkon POV:**

I could hear the sound of the birds faintly signaling the start of a new day. It was still thick blackness in our cells. I had never been frightened of the dark but something about being in a dark cell that pushed you over the edge. I tried to sleep as well as I could when the sun vanished but sometimes I would lay awake listening to the sound of animals scurrying around the cave, wishing I had their freedom.

Sunsets were the worst. I used to love them back home but now they just symbolized another cold night and one more day of being caged. Something shuffled around outside my cage, making me sit up.

"Good-morning," I whispered but nothing answered, instead the cage door swung open, creaking as it did so. I shuffled backward on my butt until my back was against the wall, water dripping on my head.

Part of me hoped that it was Fora coming to save me, I knew Selina would just leave us. The form was much larger than either girl and it smelt of rotting flesh.

"Help" I screamed, at the top of my lungs. The mutt growled, picking me up and throwing me across the cell. I hit my head on the stone wall but I refused to stop my pleading. I just wanted someone to hear, whether they could help me or not. I was quickly silenced, just like my father had when the mutt tried to pull off my voice box, ripping my throat as he did so.

* * *

 **Loveless Stone POV:**

I was picking some berries near a cave when a mechanical voice started to scream. I feared it was a mutt so I placed my pickings in my small leather bag, tied it around my waist and moved on. While I was walking, a cannon boomed and my stomach sank. There was only one tribute with a mechanical scream.

I continued to walk until I found a secluded area to cry. A few weeks ago, it would have seemed strange to cry about someone I had never really talked to but I didn't need to talk to Tobias to know that he was a nice guy. I turned down his alliance because I didn't think he was strong enough but now, I just felt guilty. Maybe if he was allied with me, he would still be alive. Then again, if he wasn't reaped, he would have been alive and with his family.

I guess the lack of high-calorie meals and sleep also contributed to the crying but I was going to miss Tobias, I was all District Eight had now. At least I might get more sponsors.

I took a large canteen from my utility belt and started to drink the water. It wasn't the cleanest but if I wanted to survive I couldn't be picking. I pulled one of the purple berries out of my bag and washed it slightly with a small splash of water.

"Don't eat that!" a voiced called. I jumped behind a fallen tree, it was so big it could conceal me.

"Who are you?" I called.

"Ezra, from District Four...that berry, is deadly...it's nightlock," he said calmly, clearly not wanting to startle me anymore.

"How can I trust you?" I shouted emptying the bag of berries on the floor and squashing them into the ground.

"The Careers broke up...I am alone," he sounded truthful, I had learned over the years what it sounded like. I knelt, my head just poking over the tree and narrowed my eyes.

"What plants can I eat?" I asked the career. He smiled, looking around until he found what he was looking for.

"Ah, these," he laughed, picking a small, blackberry of the bush. "This is a blackberry, I learned about them in training," he sounded so proud as he puffed out his chest.

"What do you want in return?" I asked, still unsure about his motives.

"An alliance...with the most beautiful girl in Panem!" He cheered.

* * *

 **Fora Kyker POV:**

I hadn't stopped shaking since Tobias' screams woke me up and I was sure Selina had thrown up everything she had left in her stomach. At first, we couldn't see anything but as daylight came, we wished it was still dark.

Tibias' cell was covered in blood, his stripped skeleton pressed against the bars. His skull was cracked and his legs and arms were near the entrance of the cave. I felt sorry for his family, seeing their son torn to bits.

We waited for hours, Selina, the big bad career was even crying. I couldn't blame her, I was too. We were both trained for death, she killed, I cut animals up. However, seeing a live human, torn to nothing but a skeleton, right in front of you, it was very different.

Around midday, the mutt came back, I wondered where it went, where it slept. Was there another cave we didn't know about? I had so many questions and although I hated the mutts more than anything, I was intrigued by them. So much work went into them, all the technology it took to create a undead deer thing must have been through the roof. Then again, that begged the question, why couldn't they create food for the Districts?

We saw the shadow and smelt the mutt before it had entered the cave. Selina started to whimpered as I looked around for a place to hide. There was nowhere, I was trapped.

It opened my cage door and walked towards me until I had nowhere left to move and swung at me. I dodged it's arm and darted through it's legs. I then turned and started to climb up its back, clinging to the rotting flesh and pulled the sword free. It shook me off and I was thrown across the room. I quickly got up and held the sword in front of me. It charged towards me and I did the same. There was nothing in it's skull so there only one more place to go.

The sword pierced through one of it's broken ribs and through it's smelly insides until it poked through the other side. At first, I thought I had done nothing but angered it until it fell forwards. I dived out of the way.

I looked back to see the mutt lifeless and ran out of the cell door.

"Help me, please," Selina pleaded through the bars, her arm outstretched. I continued to run away. "At least give me the sword so I have a chance," I looked down at the sword in my hand. If I gave it to her, that left me with nothing.

"I am sorry, go for the heart!" I shouted back as I ran out into the sunlight. I stood for few moments, taking it all in until something slammed me into a wall, shattering my skull.

* * *

 **Selina Kayl POV:**

There was a sickening crack and then a canon sounded. I felt sick. Part of me hoped Fora had gotten away, it gave me hope. But when a smaller mutt crawled in, I knew she was gone. This mutt was shorter and although it could walk on it's hind legs, it preferred to crawl.

It came up to my cage and growled at me, it bones creaking. I got myself ready so the second it opened the door, I charged. I knocked it to the floor, it screaming as I did so. I straddled it and started tearing at it's flesh. It struck me in my stomach with it's hoof but I just twisted the legs, breaking it. Once I had moved all the flesh out the way, I started pulling at it's ribs. I snapped the top three off and plunged both of my hands into the green mess.

The mutt wrapped it's hands around my body and started to squeeze. I did the same but to its heart. When I dug my nails into it, the mutt did the same but their rotting heart gave up first and they became limp. A few of my ribs were either broken or fractured and I kept coughing up blood. I knew one thing, though, I wasn't going to die in a dark, damp cave.

I dragged my body to the cave entrance. I was going to stop there but after seeing Fora's mangled body, I refused to stay. I dragged my bleeding body until I was sure I was far away from the cave. I collapsed near a river, in the sun.

I turned my head to the side and watched the dragonflies on the water's surface, the sun reflecting off the water. It was a lot hotter than a few days ago. All the mud was dry and I could see the heat rising. It was nice, though, lying in the warm dry sun, the sound of happy birds in the trees. For the first time, I didn't have to fight. I knew I was dying, I was just happy I got to spend my final moments in peace.

* * *

 **Selina was right, the Arena is starting to rise in temperature it has been three days since the last death and the Gamemakers were getting bored. So expect a large heatwave and more mutts.**

* * *

 **Tobias Murkon-Eaten by Wendigo mutt**

 **I thought at first Tobias was going to be hard to write but he turned out to be rather fun. His outlook on life was cool and I loved writing his POV's on the Games. He had the strength and I wanted to prove that just because he couldn't speak, didn't mean he was weak. He might not have been strong like Ezra or Crown but he was strong headed. He was hungry but turned down any live animal he was given and if he had known the mutts weakness, he would have fought back. Sadly, Tobias didn't have the mindset I was looking for in a victor. However, I will always remember him and how much fun he was to write. R.I.P Tobias, you was well liked by the audience and some people wanted you to win.**

 **Final Thoughts: "At least it was over, I tried my best at everything and this is where I lay,"**

* * *

 **Fora Kyker-Head smashed by Wendigo mutt**

 **I considered Fora for victor, a lot but when I decided against it, I knew I wanted her to die like the badass she was. She was a determined woman who never gave up, even with little food and being trapped for six days. She had no way of knowing that there was a second mutt, a breeding partner. I don't class it as a moment of weakness. She didn't even get a chance to see the mutt before it killed her. R.I.P Fora, you had the skill and the mind set, you just wasn't the victor I wanted from this story. I am sorry.**

 **Final thoughts: "Maybe I should have freed Selina too, we would have killed the other mutt then"**

* * *

 **Selina Kayl-Internal bleeding, caused by Wendigo mutt**

 **Selina was always going to need a big exit. She was a fighter and although she hated the sight of blood, she never let it get in her way. In the end, she conquered what she hated by ripping the mutts heart in two. I wanted her to also die in peace so she managed to escape and spend her final moments in beauty. R.I.P Selina, you was up for any fight and could have won, you was just unlucky.**

 **Final thoughts: "I am sorry dad, I did the best I could,"**

* * *

 **Let me know your thoughts. I promise** , **the Wendigo mutts will not being coming back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you read again ^_^**


	29. My Heart Will Go On

**Day 9**

* * *

 **Day 7 and 8:**

 **Bug and Finley: They sneak up the river to get water then hide again. They only move from their camp to get water. Bug opened up and about his family life but Finley still stays silent about it.**

 **Kendrick and Acacia: Acacia is on the mend but still under the weather. Kendrick is staying put, caring for her, only leaving their shelter to go get some food in the form of berries. Kendrick is starving himself to make sure that his younger ally is eating.**

 **Ashton and Finch: They went to attack Ezra but saw he was Loveless, Finch convinced Ash that he wasn't a real career and they left him. Ashton promised that if Ezra was even seen talking to the other two careers, he would be on the hit list too.**

* * *

 **Able Drive POV:**

My body was shaking as I sat up from the bush. I looked over to my puddle, it was nothing more than dry mud now. The air was so hot and humid, my shirt was soaked through with sweat. I crawled out of my shelter, ready for another day of searching for water when my head started to spin.

I wobbled on the spot for a few moments but refused to let it stop me. As I walked, my body swerved into bushed either side of the trail and I was starting to get a cold sweat. I carefully lowered myself and sat down, looking at the sky. My breathing was fast and I felt sick. I put it down to my lack of food and after a few moments, I stood up and tried to walk.

I didn't get far, after a few moments, my ears started to ring. Any sound around me was muffled and my vision was starting to become blurred. I stumbled to the ground and lay there, panting. Even in the shade, I was too hot.

I held my stomach and started to cry but no tears came out. My head hurt and I kept tying my hardest not to be sick. I tried the breathing exercise my mother taught me but it didn't help. I tore my long sleeved top off and screamed at the sky. I was frightened and didn't know what to do.

I turned on my side and saw the small girl from Nine watching me from a bush. She looked horrified, she couldn't have been much older than me.

"Help!" I screamed, my throat dry and raw. She gave a quick nod and moved out of the bush, holding a small canteen of water then she stopped. I crawled towards her, gasping but she just moved away.

"I can't give it to you," she said, tears forming in her eyes, her body shaking, "Only one of us can win and it has to be me," she put the canister back in her back and fell to the floor.

"Finley!" her older ally, Bug, burst through the bushes behind me, his eyes widening as they fell on me.

"I want to, but I can't, I want to go home!" she screamed, her body shaking. Bug knelt down and hugged her but it was starting to become more uncomfortable.

"Please!" I sobbed, screaming to the sky, clawing at my stomach and chest, they were burning up. My arms suddenly became heavy and it became a chore to lift them.

"He is beyond help, come one, just leave," Bug said shakily, pulling Finley to her feet. He was lying I could tell he was but Finley seemed to believe him. I couldn't be angry at him, I knew he was only trying to protect Finley but I was hurt.

I became weak and weaker by the second, my eyes felt more comfortable when they were closed and my sweat trickled down my face. Finley and Bug couldn't have been that far away when my canon sounded.

* * *

 **Atlas Geo POV:**

The canon woke me from my fixation on my soup and set the birds in the tree's above on high alert.

"Ten left," Lavina said with a smile as she washed the dirty pots in the river. She looked rather pretty, not that I would tell her that, though. There was one thing I couldn't grasp, though.

"Why have you protected me?" I ashed taking a mouthful of the soup she had made and swallowing it, "I was weak, you could have killed me and increased your chances," the past six days, the girl had done nothing but look after me. From cooking my food to washing my clothes. She hadn't been hunting or even mentioned it, refusing to leave until I was full health. I didn't think I would find someone so loyal in the arena. She had gained my utmost respect.

"Because I don't want to kill you," she said with a shrug. I wanted to ask what she would do if we were the final two but I wasn't about to seem like I was trying to convince her to kill me. I lay down, my arms supporting my head as she went to go check on the traps she had set.

I had seen my District partner's face in the sky a few days ago and it still haunted me. I never knew her aside from the odd nod when I passed her at the academy but she was from home and she was stronger than me. It must have been Ezra that killed her, he was the only tribute strong enough, aside from me and Lavina, who could kill her. She would have have been brought down by a weak, outer tribute. Then again, I would have said the same thing about Consus and Kaya and look what happened to them.

"I hope you don't mind having rabbit soup again," Lavina sighed as she walked back into camp, holding two dead rabbits. At first, I thought she was stupid for learning traps but seeing the bounty she came back with every day, I was thankful for it.

"If you are making it, I am sure it will be amazing," I laughed as she knelt down and started skinning. She told me she had learned that from back home. She told me that her father would sometimes catch the odd rabbit that wandered the District and teach her how to skin it. Apparently, he is the reason she is a great cook, Consus never took and interest but Lavina enjoyed it.

If I was being honest, these past few days had been some of the best ones since my brother's death. Without even realizing it, Lavina had made me smile and laugh just from making me feel happy. She shared my need for revenge when it came to Eleven female and we bonded over the fact that we had both lost a brother. I had lost a brother twice when it came to Consus.

Lavina stopped what she was doing and squinted off into the distance then ran off in that direction. She didn't look worried enough for it to be another tribute but I was still worried when she vanished behind a came back a few moments later, holding a parachute in her hand.

"It's a two!" she shouted with a smile, passing me the large, rectangular box. I tore the parachute off and passed it to Lavina who folded it up and placed it in her pocket. I opened up the box and laughed at the contents. I didn't think I would be so happy to see a bow and arrow in my life.

"I want to test it out," I cheered, trying to get to my feet but my bad ankle gave out from under me. I toppled sideways but Lavina shot under my right arm and held me up.

"Let me help you then," she laughed. Lavina had a sword that she found by the river and I had my bow. The Careers were back.

* * *

 **Ezra Talcot POV:**

"And then my uncles were shot by mistake so me, my brother and my cousins went to live with my grandfather," Loveless said, clearly trying not to cry. She sat on the river's edge running a stick through the crystal blue water.

"I never had anything like that," I said, rubbing the back of my head nervously, "My father died in these Games when I was a little kid," I felt my stomach drop, none of the tributes knew about it, Loveless was the first.

"I am so sorry," she sighed, letting the current take her stick and turning towards me.

"It's fine, I never really knew the man, you can't miss something you never knew," I laughed with a shrug. It was a lie and I could tell Loveless could see right through it. I didn't miss the man, I missed having a father. I had no one to buy gifts for on father's day, no one to teach me about being a man, father and son day at school, sitting at the back of the classroom, by myself trying not to cry. My mother was the strongest women I knew, she has acted like my mother and my father and managed to bring up me and my brothers by herself. But there were some things even she couldn't do.

When I started puberty, I had to learn about it by myself. When I started to feel attraction to girls, books were the place I went. People take their father for granted, some maybe even hate them but when they are gone, even if you never really knew them, you feel empty.

"Thank you for allying with me, I don't like being alone," Loveless said. I gave her a smile, leaning forward and hugging her. I was happy she agreed to ally with me. At first, I just wanted an ally to feed to the mutts if they ever came back but now, I just wanted to be with her. I had only known her for a few days but she meant much more to me than a meat bag to throw to the curb when I wanted to escape.

"Ezra," she said timidly, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "We could die at any moment so I just wanted to get something off my chest," I pulled away and gave her a smile, telling her to continue. Tears started to roll down her cheek, but she laughed at the same time. "It might be foolish but...I love you, Ezra," she smiled.

I felt taken back, I liked her but I wasn't sure I loved her. Her smile was sweet and innocent that I could crush it.

"Love, I-" with a loud thud, Loveless slammed into the ground. I screamed and moved back as I saw the arrow sticking out of her head. He cannon sounded as I scrambled to my feet and got ready to run.

"Ezra?" a male voice called for me, I looked up to see Atlas. For a moment, I thought there would be a Career reunion but the blonde male just placed another arrow in his bow. I turned and ran as fast as my body could over the uneven ground. I did a sharp turn as the arrow struck the tree just next to me.

"You killed Selina, you dick-"

"No, leave him-" there was the sound of a fist hitting flesh and then silence as I continued to run away not even looking back.

* * *

 **Lavina Zephyrus POV:**

I reeled backward and fell on the floor, holding my face. The rage stayed in Atlas' eyes until my eyes started to water. He looked at me then at his fist.

"I am sorry Lav," he said quietly, his body shaking slightly.

"You wouldn't have caught him, not with your foot, you risked making it worse-"

"I know, I am so sorry," he whispered, crawling towards me. I flinched back at first but when I saw the hurt in his eyes, I allowed him to come closer. He wrapped his arms around me and mumbled his apologies into my shoulder. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes, feeling a bit better.

"Promise?" I asked him, he placed his hand under my chin and pulled my head towards his.

"I promise," he sighed. He looked silently in my eyes before leaning forward, his eyes closed, pulling my face towards his. He placed his lips on mine and at first, I was still but then I relaxed and leaned into it. Before it could get any further, I pulled back my fist and punched him in the stomach. The taller male shot backward, his hand going to his abdomen.

"Did I do something wrong?" he squeaked.

"No, that's for the punch you gave me," I laughed, he looked down at the ground and smiled slightly.

"Guess I deserved that," he sighed, rising to his feet.

"Yep," I giggled, helping him back to our camp.

Final 9 so next will be interviews with the families. So look forward to a no death chapter.

* * *

 **Thanks to BookishLifeandCoffee for Loveless Stone and Apollostjames for Able. These were both their final characters and I am sorry I killed them off. I hope I wrote them well and thank you so much for allowing me to write them. They were both amazing characters and I hope to see you both in my next SYOT.**

* * *

 **Able Drive-Killed by heat exhaustion**

 **I loved Able and I was super sad I had to kill him off. I knew I wanted at least one tribute to die from natural causes and he was so young and a loner, he pulled the short straw. However, he can take pride in being the youngest loner and one of the youngest tributes left (the other being Acacia). I loved writing him, I see in so many SYOT's, twelve-year-olds who are more like five years olds. I think Able and every young tribute I got were human and realistic for their age. R.I.P Able, you were a cute kid and Finley would have helped you if she wasn't so frightened.**

 **Final thoughts: "I hope Finley and my family don't feel too bad, only one of us can win,"**

* * *

 **Loveless Stone-Killed by an arrow to the head, shot by Atlas.**

 **I really did not want to kill Loveless off this early but she would have realistically never been a victor with how much The Capitol disliked her family. I thought this was one of the more pleasant deaths, she confessed her feelings to Ezra and her death was so quick, she wouldn't have even known she had been hit. I enjoyed writing her. She wasn't a rebel, she was just a girl who was treated like one and just wanted to stop her family being taken away from her. R.I.P Loveless, Moon will never forget you and how you saved her.**

 **Final thoughts (if she had them because she died so quickly): "I hope Ezra wins, he deserves it the most...I can finally be with my family again,"**

* * *

 **Final 9:**

 **Lavina Zaphyrus, 18-District 1**

 **Atlas Geo, 18-District 2**

 **Ezra Talcot, 17-District 4**

 **Kendrick Everborn, 18-District 6**

 **Acacia Quinn, 12-District 6**

 **Bug Doe, 18-District 9**

 **Finley Magik, 13- District 9**

 **Finch Maylor, 16-District 11**

 **Ashton Khell, 16-District 12**

.


	30. Family Interviews

**Few things, one, Ezra wasn't trying to crush Loveless' smile. "I could crush her smile" He DIDN'T want to crush it, it should have said "I couldn't crush her smile". It was a mistake on my part and please don't hate Ezra for it.**

 **Second, Loveless, in my mind, was not in love. She had a crush on Ezra since he saved her from Crown and spending four days after having no human contact for six, she mistook a crush and attachment for Love. Plus, Ezra is very charming so.**

 **Third, this is horrid. I shall say that now. The format didn't work and I honestly don't know how to change it. I most likely wont do final few interviews next story unless I figure out a better way of doing it. So sorry but at least you know it wasn't because I couldn't be bothered.**

* * *

Tulusa Mcridden: Good morning Panem and welcome to this year's final few interviews! While the tributes are waking up to a humid morning, we shall get some insight into how their families are feeling. First, we are going to go to District One to meet the Zephyrus'.

* * *

*Tulusa stands in a long, white coat and a red dress. Behind her is a small house placed on a lot of land. There stands Mr and Mrs Zephyrus and they eleven year old son, Pyter*

Tulusa: So, Mr and Mrs Zephyrus, how does it feel to lose one child but still have hope that the other might come back?

*Mrs Zephyrus turns away from the camera's clinging to her husband*

Mr Zephyrus: Consus death was hard on everyone that knew him, inside that arena and out. We have all the faith that our little girl will come back. Just a shame my son was cheated out of fair fight.

Tulusa: And you, Pyter, after seeing your brother and sister in these Games, do it make you want to volunteer?

*The short, blonde boy shakes his head and hides behind his mother*

Tulusa: What about you mum and dad? Will there be another Zephyrus in the Games?

Mrs Zephyrus: I would like to keep one of my children alive thank you.

* * *

Tulusa: I am sure Panem will join me in mourning their loss. Consus was a fantastic career who was lost too soon. Now we travel to District Two to shake hands with Mr Geo.

* * *

*Mr Geo sits on a coach, clearly intoxicated but he tried to make an effort to look good*

Tulusa: So, Mr Geo, what is it like seeing Atlas in the final nine?

Mr Geo: Same as it was when he was in the final 24, I don't give a shit where he is is at, as long as he wins.

Tulusa: Language please, Mr Geo. What do you think to your son's involvement with his ally, Lavina Zaphyrus.

Mr Geo: I think he should kill her, cut his loses. He can have any lass he wants when he wins, she isn't worth him risking his chances.

* * *

Tulusa: Will Atlas heed his father advice or are his feelings to Lavina too strong? Well, next we shall meet Ezra Talcot's charming family.

* * *

*Ezra's mother and brothers stand on a dock, his brothers looking sad while their mother looks broken*

Tulusa: How does it feel to lose you husband in The Games and then risk losing your eldest son as well.

Mrs Talcot: Have you ever lost a child and a husband?

Tulusa: No, I can't say I have-

Mrs Talcot: Then you could never understand how I am feeling.

*His younger brother Carter jumps up, grabbing the microphone and pulling it towards himself*

Carter: My brother is going to come back, just you watch.

* * *

Tulusa: What a charming child huh folks? Next, we have a very special guest in the form of Panem's very first victor, Fedelma Dafne.

* * *

Tulusa: Winning the Games yourself, how do you feeling about your daughters times in these Games?

Fedelma: I was far older so I had more of a chance but I am very thankful to her ally, Kendrick for protecting her from the real arena beyond their camp.

Tulusa: Do you think your daughter will come back?

Fedelma: Part of me likes to think so.

* * *

Tulusa: It is always hard as a nation to see our beloved victor children taken away from us at such a young age. Next we meet her loyal ally's family, the Everborns!

* * *

*A large family stand in the rain holding umbrellas*

Tulusa: How will the money Kendrick could earn from his victory, change your life?

Mr Everborn: We would-

Mrs Everborn: I just want my son back, I really don't mind what he comes back with.

Tulusa: And what do you think about your brothers performance?

Sunset: You shouldn't have sent him.

* * *

Tulusa: It is always sad to see the younger siblings get upset but who can blame them? At that age, they don't understand how merciful The Games are. We leave District Six and travel all the way to meet Mr and Mrs Doe.

* * *

Tulusa: How has life been without Bug?

Mrs Doe: We have had to take time out of work to do simple tasks our son did for us but the hardest part is waking up every morning and not seeing his bright smile.

Mr Doe: Son, I know you won't but please focus on yourself, only one can win and that has to be you.

* * *

Tulusa: I think we all know who he is talking about there eh, folks? Let go meet the girl in questions, rather...unconventional family.

* * *

*A large group of children stand in front of the camera and wave, big smiles on their face.*

Tulusa: So, do you think Finley can get back home?

Rixos: Hell yeah, she is stronger than she thinks, don't count her out yet.

Tulusa: I am sure no one is-

Eragon: I love you Finley…

* * *

Tulusa: Who expected a confession from someone so young? I am sure, although she can't answer, Finley feels the same. Now, for a girl who shocked us with a career kill and has dodged Atlas' revenge for ten days, it is Finch Maylor's family!

* * *

Tulusa: Where is Finch's two younger brothers?

Mrs Maylor: We left them inside, they are upset and we don't want it making worse.

Tulusa: Okay then, do you think your daughter can win this?

Mr Maylor: Yes, all the way. If she keeps her head in the Game, avoids that career and believes in herself, she can win.

* * *

Tulusa: It is always fun to see a positive family. Now, for Ashton, the boy sadly has no living family members so we asked some locals.

* * *

*Three men stand outside a bar looking awkward*

Tulusa: So you three men knew Ashton?

Man Number One: Oh yeah, Ashton was such a sweet young man, always doing his best to help people.

Tulusa: Do you think he would make a good victor?

Man Number Two: Yes, he will carry Panem in his heart and with pride.

* * *

Tulusa: So there you have it folks, so many people back in The District rooting for one tribute to win. Who will be disappointed and who will be reunited with their loved one? Only the next few days will tell. This was your morning bite of Capitol news.

* * *

 **Just so you know, those men didn't really know Ashton, they were paid to say that. Next chapter it is back to normal. I MIGHT be able to get that chapter out today...we shall see.**


	31. It's Us or Them

**Day 14**

* * *

 ****

 **After you are done reading, look at the bottom for important info!**

* * *

 **Atlas Geo POV:**

A fly landed on the end of my nose, waking me from my sleep. I swatted it away and allowed myself to take in the world. Part of me hoped I would be at home but I was met with the same river I had woken up next to for the past eleven days.

Lavina mumbled something as she snuggled into my shirtless chest. We had both been sponsored vest tops but it was still too hot to wear mine. I started hugging Lavina in her sleep a few nights ago, after she woke up screaming and crying for her brother. I panicked and hug her. I played my part in the romance too, we both did. From hugging to kissing, we had been acting like a couple. Part of me was even wishing that we could both win. It was unrealistic and I was starting to get frustrated with myself.

I pushed the blonde woman off and stood up, walking over to the edge of the water. I grabbed a tin bowl that some soup had come in and knelt down, my toes touching the water. I filled up the bowl and poured it over my head, attempting to cool myself down. I repeated this process until Lavina came and sat next to me, a big smile on her face.

"Morning!" she said with glee.

"Good morning," I said, a little less excited. She crossed her legs and watched a kingfisher swooping down into the river and catching multiple fish. He blonde hair was matted and her face was sweaty but for some reason, I thought she looked beautiful. I caught myself looking, smiling as I did so. I mentally slapped myself and threw the bowl across the camp. Lavina flinched then looked at me.

"Are you okay-"

"I don't love you," I said bluntly, not having the balls to look her in the eyes. She let out a small squeak as she tried to find the words to say. "I am sorry, but it isn't right, only one of us could win...we will only affect our own performance," I could have made her hate me, make her run away so she could never mess with my feelings again but as much as I hated to admit it, I cared for her and needed her as an ally.

"I see...thank you for telling me before...you know," she said, her voice distant as she looked back to the kingfisher, her blue eyes full of tears.

"I am sorry I lead you to believe we could be something more than allies," I sighed, standing up and walking away to make breakfast, it was the least I could do. However, as I walked away, I felt more frustrated with myself. I had allowed myself to care for someone and now, I was going to lose them again.

* * *

 **Ashton Khell POV:**

"Why are we here, Ash," Finch asked as we watched the pair from District Nine. The girl was slumped against a tree, asleep while the boy was keeping watch. It was a good job that the bush we were hidden behind was large enough to block his view.

"We need more allies, they are the only other tributes we have come across, they can help us," I said, gripping my spear tightly in my hands. Finch looked over to me and frowned, she didn't agree with my hatred towards the Careers. She just wanted to go home to her family, I understood that but none of us were going to be going home unless they were dead.

* * *

 **Bug Doe POV:**

"We don't want to cause you any harm!" The boy from Twelve shouted as he walked out of a bush, his hands in the air. I pointed my dagger towards him and kicked Finley awake. The young, blonde girl scowled at me until she saw the tall male, holding a spear. She whimpered, holding her own dagger and backing away.

"Look, we just want an alliance, the one we offered at the start," the male growled, his eyes that of a killer. His female ally, the girl from Eleven emerged from the same bush, avoiding eye contact. "We need to kill the careers," he said, leaning on his spear.

"We politely turn down that offer, going after tha careers is suicide," I spat at them, glancing over to Finley. I gestured for her to run, she looked at me for a moment until she understood. Ashton must have noticed it too as he called to Finch.

"Restrain the kid," he snapped. Finch's mouth swung open as she turned to her ally.

"Ash, she is just a kid-"

"Now!" he demanded. Finch nodded and walked over to my ally. Finley turned to run but Finch pulled her back and held her in a headlock.

Finley Magik POV

I refused to struggle. I had seen things like this before. It ended in someone dying and I didn't want it to be me or Bug.

"So, final answer, are you on our side or their side?" Ashton questioned Bug, pointing to the sky.

"I am here to survive, not go on suicide missions!" Bug shouted. I could see Ashton becoming more and more frustrated with him.

"Kill the girl-"

"Ash-"

"Only I refused, you didn't ask her!" Bug shouted holding his hand out towards Finch, begging her to stop. I could feel Finch shaking, she didn't want to hurt me. Ashton cracked his neck, clearly stressed and angered by Bug.

"Only one person can win this and it should be someone who is willing to free the people, bring the rise of another Panem...not cowards like you...as for the kid, she is useless, a wimpy kid can't save us!" Ashton snapped. "Finch, do it!" he said turning on his heel to Finch. The girl started to sob, begging him not to make her do it. "Do it!" he bellowed, jabbing the spear in her direction.

Finch sobbed as she pulled a knife from her pocket and moved it towards my neck. I got ready to knock her out when Bug screamed and ran towards me.

"Leave her alone!" Ashton growled, diving on Bug and wrestling him to the ground. Bug headbutted him but the taller male just stabbed him with his spear, forcing it as deep as he could. I started to scream along with Finch, her hold on me becoming loose.

Bug spat at Ashton's face and dragged his dagger across his chest, splitting the skin. Ashton screamed and started to stab bug over and over again, his face plastered with panic until a cannon signaled his death. The second it sounded, Ashton dropped his spear and moved backward, tears streaming from his eyes and his body shaking.

"I didn't mean to kill him...I only wanted to...he wasn't meant to die," Ashton whispered as he looked my allies mangled body.

"Ash, what have you done-" I interrupted a weeping Finch by kicking her in the knee. She crumbled to the floor in pain and I ran as fast as I could until I knew I was far away from both of them. They never came after me.

* * *

 **Finch Maylor POV:**

I looked at Bug's body in silence while Ashton sniffed and sobbed over killing him. They say the Games change you and they changed Ashton. He had turned from a boy with a hope for a Panem without The Games, without families living in fear that their children would be snatched away and killed before their eyes to something no better than a career. I too wished for something like this and fooled myself into thinking it was possible. Now, I knew that someone a young and untrained as me and Ashton could never hopped to change anything.

I wanted to stay with Ashton in his darkest moments, help him through them but it was time I faced the truth. We were not both getting out of her and we wasn't going to save anybody. I had to think of myself.

I opened the large backpack that held mine and Ashton's supplies and took his out. He asked me what I was doing but I just threw them at him and stood up and started to walk away.

"It's useless, only one of us is going to win and we won't change anything," I sighed, stopping slightly in front of the crying boy.

"We can, it only takes one person, one little spark-"

"And that isn't us, face it, one, if not both of us is dead...face it, no one would follow either of us into battle. Good luck Ash," I turned and started walking away, Ashton called out after me but I paid him no mind. That's when I knew he wasn't a bad person. He could have killed me right there and then and increased his chances yet he just watched me walk away, allowing me a chance.

* * *

 **RIGHHHHTTTT I hope this made up for the horrifying mess that was last chapter. I also have a surprise for you, Final Eight Sponsor Time.**

 **Each submitter can send their tribute/favorite tribute a sponsor gift. It can be healing cream or something simple as food. I would advise against weapons as everyone but Acacia has some sort of weapon. Spend your gift on something else if they already have one.**

 **If one tribute gets more than one sponsor, they shall get them all. Please keep in mind, that the sponsor is a bit of fun, it doesn't mean because Finley gets sponsored a banana that she will suddenly win. If I already have them down as a non-victor, they will die either way. Don't let that stop you, though. The next chapter will be the lucky tributes getting their sponsor gifts. ONLY ONE SPONSOR PER SUBMITTER!**

* * *

 **Thanks to AidanSankowsky for Bug.**

* * *

 **Bug Doe-Stabbed by Ashton Khell**

 **Bug's form was short, I gave him his last name, Doe. However, that didn't make him any less of an amazing character. At first, I was worried I would have trouble writing him but I ended up loving to write him. I had him down as a bloodbath but liked him so much that he made it to 9th place. He only died here because he was too nice to win. Killing wouldn't have come easy for him and he didn't have the skill to have an underdog victory like Hix the year before. R.I.P Bug, you protected your ally to the end and didn't go down without a fight.**

* * *

 **Final 8**

 **Lavina Zephyrus, 18 D1**

 **Atlas Geo, 18 D2**

 **Ezra Talcot, 17 D4**

 **Kendrick Everborn, 18 D6**

 **Acacia Quinn, 12 D6**

 **Finley Magik, 13 D9**

 **Finch Maylor, 16 D11**

 **Ashton Khell, 16 D12**


	32. Final Eight? Sponsor Time!

**Day 15**

* * *

 **This isn't the longest chapter but it's nice and no one is killing each other so yay! Also found this new sound that is ace, Caravan Palace-Lone Digger. The music video is super strange but I really like the music. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Atlas Geo POV:**

I opened the small canister and pulled out a small gold chain. Attached to the end was a circular locket. I frowned and pulled out the note that it came with, it was from Augusto, why the hell he was sending me jewelry.

 _Open it, I know you will appreciate it-Augusto_

I looked over to Lavina who was gutting a rabbit like it was a stroll. I turned back to the locket and unhooked the latch, opening it. I unfolded the metal sections and felt the energy drain from my body. Looking back at me were three faces that I knew all too well. In the middle was my brother Zeus. He was of much larger built than me with dark curly hair and dark green eyes. During his Games, people were falling over to sponsor him just based on his looks. As a child, I used to envy his good looks and how people were just drawn towards him. I only started training to try and beat him, it meant so much to me to be better than him but now, all I wanted was him back.

Next to him on the right was Consus and to his left was Lavina. Augusto had clearly gone out of his way to get photo's from before their time in the Games. I was sure my father had the same photo of Zeus back home.

Consus' curly hair was far more overgrown that when I met him. The tight curls covered one of his blue eyes. He had a sweet, formal smile, dressed in his discolored shirt and black tie. It was scary how much him and Lavina looked the same.

The blonde hair girl had a wide grin as she turned from the camera slightly, her hands placed on her knee. The signature Zephyrus curly, blonde hair framed her face and fell neatly on her shoulders. She had a light blue, corset top dress that finished in some sort of love heart shape near her breasts. She had a black choker on and a small ruby ring on her left thumb. She looked beautiful, more beautiful than The Capitol could ever make her.

"What did ya get?" Lavina called, skipping over to me. I quickly closed the locket and placed it into my pocket.

"Just of my brother Zeus-"

"Oo, can I see please-"

"No, it's...personal," I lied, she seemed to be fooled, though as she apologized and ran off. She came back a few seconds later with a small tin and handed it over to me. "What is it?" I questioned, unscrewing the top,"

"Healing cream, we don't need it yet but we might," she said with a smile. She was so proud and thankful whenever she got a sponsor gift, it was cute. I loved it.

* * *

 **Ezra Talcot POV:**

The parachute almost hit me on the head as it floated down from the sky. The silk fabric brushed against my face, waking me up from my sleep kicking and swinging my sword. I sat up, glanced over to the small, silver envelope that was only a few metres away from me.

I shuffled over to it and ripped open the paper, pulling out the photo inside. I laid back on the ground and looked at the glossy paper in my hands. My family looked back at me, their almost smiling faces in colour. My mother was clearly forcing one, one of my brothers was too busy sucking his thumb, the second youngest was crying and Carter was glaring at the people behind the camera. It made me smile, even if they were not the happiest. It was amazing to see their faces and each one of their personalities captured so well in a single frame.

I wanted to make it back to them, no, I needed to make it back to them. They were sad because I was gone. They needed me home, we had lost our father and they couldn't lose me too. I wasn't going to let them grow up without their big brother. I needed to meet their first girlfriends and mock them, I needed to cheer for them at their wedding and hold my nephews and nieces in my arms. I couldn't do that very well if I was dead now, could I?

I bit my lip as I tried to think of a safe place to place my gift. I did not possess a bag and if I got into a fight, it was be ruined in my pocket. I was thinking over my options when something burst through the bushes.

I shot up and looked the boy from Twelve dead in the eyes. Not wanting to let him make the first move, I grabbed my sword and ran towards him. The boy started to cry and crumpled to the ground.

"Please don't hurt me, I just want to ally," he whimpered, holding his empty hands out in front of his face in an attempt to defend himself. I stopped my swing and lowered my sword, raising a brow.

"Why-"

"I have been watching you, you are not like the other careers," he was shaking and was clearly broken. I wasn't sure how useful he would be. "I want to kill the final two careers, but I can't do it by myself...think, if you help me, your only competition is me and the male from six," he was right and I knew it. With Lavina and Atlas gone, I was an almost certain to win this, even if it was against my better judgment.

"Sure," I said, offering my hand out to the boy. He took it and I helped him up to his feet and shook his hand. It wasn't an ideal alliance but it was one that was needed.

* * *

 **Ashton Khell POV:**

The alliance with Ezra made me skittish. He was far stronger than me and could kill me at any second just because he felt like it. I most likely wouldn't see it coming but it was what I needed to do for me, for Panem.

I pulled the crumpled letter from Amire, the mentor for District Ten. After her District was eliminated, she must have been placed in charge of mine. It was very neat handwriting and smelt of roses.

"There was an old saying in my District, remember who the real enemy is, you need to know this but also know that you can't do it by yourself," Amire was a well-known rebel and spoke out against The Capitol multiple times until her whole family was killed. That's why she became romantically involved with Lujza from Five, they couldn't take him away. I knew what she meant, the arena was not the place to start a rebellion, I was too vulnerable. I needed to stay quiet and work towards it once I won. I didn't want to get her in trouble though so I made it seem like the meaning was something different. My main focus from now on was to win and eliminate every career. That took care of the enemy part. Then I allied with Ezra, that was the help she told me I needed.

In this simple but risky alliance, I had protected myself andAmire. I just needed to win now.

* * *

 **Kendrick Everborn POV:**

"Kendrick!" Acacia called, shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and looked to her hands that held a large first aid kit. She was grinning from ear to ear and look so pleased.

"That's fucking ace!" I laughed, jumping into the air and opening the bag. There was everything from bandages to antiseptic wash. It was a gold mine and it would give Acacia the final boost she needed to full health, then we could focus on getting one of us to the end of the Games.

"Also, look what else we got!" she screamed as I looked through our new supplies. There was a large wicker basket full of bread, fruit, and cheese. I clapped my hands and leaped across the shelter.

I picked a small bread roll up and took a large bite out of it. It was still warm and it warmed my body from the cold morning air. Acacia took a small raspberry, squashing it between her fingers and showering us all it's juices.

I shuddered for a moment from the feel of it but quickly stuck my tongue out, licking up the splatter around my mouth. Acacia giggled and took another raspberry, eating it normally this time. I wanted to feast on it but I knew we should save some of the fruit for later days. We didn't want to eat it all today ad then be left with nothing. For now, though, I washed off my dagger and cut a small slice of cheese off, cutting open the some of the bread rolls and placed it inside. We warmed it up over the fire until it was melted and began to feast. For the first time since the Games had started, I was happy and well fed.

* * *

 **Atlas was sponsored a locket with Consus, Lavina, and his brother's photos.**

 **Lavina was sponsored healing cream.**

 **Ezra was sponsored a photo of his family.**

 **Ashton** **was sponsored a note.**

 **Kendrick was sponsored a basket of food and a first aid kit.**


	33. It's Getting Hot In Here

**Day 16**

* * *

 **Kendrick Everborn POV:**

"Attention, attention all tributes, this year to show the mercy of The Capitol, there will be no feast, this will be the only announcement," Acacia and I turned to each other and smiled. The feast announcement was good news for us, it meant we didn't have to move.

"We might have a chance," Acacia said with a smile, drawing patterns in the ground with a stick. I gave a small nod and stood up, walking out of our shelter and heading into the woods to go mushroom hunting. The air was dry, there didn't seem to be even a hint of moisture as I breathed in the hot humid air.

The early morning sun covered the arena in an orange tint, the sky, or what I could see of it through the dead, dried up leaves, was beautiful.

I followed the river until I came across some tall, skinny mushrooms. I knelt down, pulling out a wild plant identification book I had been sponsored and searched for it. It took a few moments but I soon found the one I was looking for. It was Enoki and I was happy to read it was edible. I started to pick them, placing them in the basket our food came in. Suddenly, an arrow cut through the air and struck me in the side.

I screamed and fell sideways, making sure not to pull the arrow out, the booklet in the first aid kit taught me that could kill me. I looked up to see Atlas walking out of the bushes towards me, readying another arrow. The closer the I was, the less likely he was to shoot me.

I stumbled to my feet and charged at the blonde male, holding my dagger out towards him. His eyes widened as he rushed to get his arrow ready. When I was close enough, I took my knife and thrust it into his stomach, he moved at the last moment and missed. He tried to move backward to get some distance to shoot his arrow but I charged at him again, this time, hitting him in the stomach. He growled, swatting me away when I went to pull it out. I raised my leg to kick him when something hot burned across the back on my foot. I would have turned to see who it was but my leg gave away from under me. Only then, did the pain hit. I turned my head to see Lavina, holding a sword and looking at me with anger. I glanced down to my foot and started to cry, she had cut my Achilles tendon.

"Shoot him," she growled but Atlas just shook his head, clearly in pain.

"No," he snapped, kicking me over. I started to weep as he loomed over me and pulled the arrow free. I screamed as blood started to flow on the forest floor. The two walked off, Lavina helping Atlas walk but I hadn't given him a deadly wound, he wouldn't be walking otherwise.

I followed them for what felt like hours, leaving a blood trail as I did so. I didn't care, though, I just needed to get back to my supplies.

When I approached our shelter, there was a bloody trail from the entrance that was no longer hidden. A hovercraft hummed above as I crawled faster, dragging my body along until I could peek my head inside. I started to cry at the sight.

The inside was splattered with blood, more than I thought a human body could hold. Lodged in the bark were multiple arrows along with other ones that covered the floor. She was gone. I had failed.

* * *

 **Acacia Quinn POV:**

I was reading a booklet on gunshot wounds when something started to move the branches that hid the entrance to my shelter.

"Kendrick?" I asked, there was silence until the face of a blue-eyed female appeared at the entrance. I screamed, leaning over and grabbing my dagger as her face was replaced with that of a male.

"It's the kid from Six...we should leave her, she will die anyway," a female voice sighed. The male pulled away and vanished.

"You don't like killing kids do you?" he snapped, the female didn't answer. "Sorry, we have to kill her, it's too close to the end to leave loose ends," he said in a softer tone. There was so much silence that I thought they were gone until the final branch was pulled away and the female from one poked her head in.

I screamed and lunged at her, she tried to dodge it but the knife still cut her cheek. She screamed and stumbled back. I watched as the male ran over to her, worry on his face.

"I'll kill her," he growled, turning around and place an arrow in his bow and firing it. It twisted through the air and hit me in my arm. I screamed but he fired another one, this one hit me in my stomach. He kept firing them, some hitting me and some hitting my shelter. He couldn't see what he was firing at but there wasn't a problem there. I was trapped, all I could do was allow him to keep firing. He stopped for a moment, the female tried to crawl back in and attempted to stab me in the head. I swung my knife at her neck and she became angered.

"I am trying to make the pain stop," she snapped before stabbing me in the eye and ending the pain, just like she said she would.

* * *

 **Finley Magik POV:**

I was used to the hot weather, back in Nine, it is always humid. If anything, it made me feel like I was at home. I climbed a small sapling that was just big enough to support my weight and bathed in the midday rays.

Bug was gone but I was trying my best not to think about it. He was my family and would have been a great addition to my gang back home. They would have loved him and I am sure they cheered him on as much as I did. If I was going to die, I wanted him to go home. I didn't like anyone else so I guessed I had to win.

Since I got into the arena, everything I had done, I wondered about my mother. She loved me, the only blood relative that did other than my aunt who only showed herself to me during my goodbyes. I kept wondering that if she was in an arena like this, would she have made it back home? If she had won, she could have raised me, not the streets. And she would never have to worry about my deadbeat father ever again, as a victor, she would have had everything she needed. I also sometimes wondered how I could have been so bad as a baby that my biological family would abandon me. It was fine, though, they would all get a taste of their own medicine when I won.

My father would be the first one, I would make him wish he never left me alone and looked after me and my mother. I would also help Rixos get his revenge too. His father deserved to pay.

With the money I got for winning this thing, my adopted family would never have to live on the streets again. We could all live a life of luxury and play pranks on the people of the District, knowing we were above the law. I could be District Nine's firstvictor and all I needed to do was outlast a few more people. Nothing could stop me now.

* * *

 **Finch Maylor POV:**

I read the letter from my brothers over and over again as I ate the grapes. The handwriting was so bad that I could only just make out what it said. However, even if it was just scribbles on a page, it was a sponsor gift from my brothers and that meant the world to me.

 _Dear Finch,_

 _Just as we promised, we have stayed out of trouble. Only because when you get back, we don't have to work ever again and get all the grapes we can eat._

 _We are all missing you, mom cries for_ you _every night but_ me _and Topa know you will be back soon. You might not be the strongest but you are the bravest and the kindest. The Capitol has to let you win._

 _Love,_ Luca _and Topa._

The letter made me cry and want to be home. I wanted to greet them after all this was over with a large basket of grapes so, for the first time in their life, they could enjoy the fruits they worked with every day without being beaten for it.

They would never have to worry about getting into trouble, no one would ever hurt them, not when their sister was a victor. I would never have to worry about where our next meal was coming from. I lost my freedom as a victor but my family earned so much more.

The smell of burning interrupted me as I sniffed the air. I was sure someone had started a fire to cook something until Ezra and Ashton burst through the bushes. They paid me no mind as they ran past. I stood up and looked behind me and my stomach dropped.

Everything was on fire. The whole forest was burning and any tribute it reached would too.

* * *

 **FINAL SEVEN! What are your predictions for the placings and victor? If you have any. And what do you think to the fire?**

* * *

 **Thank you PaintingMusic14 for Acacia.**

* * *

 **Acacia Quinn-Stabbed in the head by Lavina Zephyrus**

 **Acacia was a sweet girl but she could have never won. She stayed alive this long because I enjoyed her dynamics with Kendrick. However, as we at the final seven now, everyone left all have a chance at being victor. Acacia was too sweet and too timid to ever pull out a victory. R.I.P Acacia, you were sweet and will be greatly missed by everyone who was close to you.**

* * *

 **Also, Finch was sponsored grapes and the note. It is not her submitters fault she missed it, I do update fast.**


	34. Fire

**Day 16**

* * *

 **I have two updates for you lot tonight. The next one isn't a death chapter.**

* * *

 **Kendrick Everborn POV:**

I don't know why I bothered to try and get away. The flames were far off in the distance but the smoke was already upon me. Realistically, I should have saved myself the trouble and stayed behind in the comfort of the my shelter but some primal instinct made me try and out-move it. Even if my legs didn't work.

I hauled my body along the uneven ground, the sharp rocks tearing apart my legs. I winced at the pain and felt like screaming out but every breath, I risked smoke burning my lungs. I didn't want to make it worse. My arms ached as I pushed myself over the limit just in the attempt to breath fresh air.

I hadn't covered too much distance when the girl from Eleven almost tripped over me. She ran past me then stopped and turned around. She seemed conflicted for a second then ran over to me to try and help. She tried to pull my body along but I was too heavy for her weak frame to lift. She then tried to prop me up but unable to put much weight on my leg, I wasn't helping her. She carried me a few metres but she was becoming slower and slower with every passing moment. She started coughing, wheezing as the smoke burned her lungs.

"Leave me," I said, trying my hardest not to cry. She looked over to me with grateful, teary eyes and lowered me to the ground. She didn't need telling twice as she took off, running through the woods.

For a few moments, I felt my body relax as I caught my breath. Then the smoke hit. It was like a blanket, wrapping itself around my neck and forcing it's way down my throat. My insides burned as I started to cough up blood. I clawed at the ground and opened my mouth to scream but all that came out was a pitiful gasp for air. I was dead long before the fire reached me and before the flames had a chance to burn me, I was already in the hovercraft on my way home.

* * *

 **Atlas Geo POV:**

Lavina left me in the dust when it came to short distance but in long sprints, she was trailing far behind. Every time I turned around to look at her, she was drifting further and further back, her breath became laboured. We had been running in a sprint for over twenty minutes and her body couldn't take anymore.

She stumbled before falling to her knees, gasping for air. My brain told me to run, to leave the weak behind and increase my chances but I knew I could never forgive myself if I did. She had given me the healing creme, using it all on my stab wound despite it being her gift. I felt disloyal to leave her to die now.

"Stay as still as you can," I gasped as I picked hauled her into my arms, princess style and started my race against the smoke again. Lavina looked dazed as she held her arms around my neck and looked at the raging fire behind us.

I kept running, not knowing when the flames would stop. There was no opening area in the arena so the Gamemakers would have to stop it at some point otherwise they would kill us all. They would want a bloody final fight, not all the tributes but one turning into chicken wings.

* * *

 **Finley Magik POV:**

I was trapped. In front of me was flames almost as tall as me. The fire had somehow looped around and cut me off. I turned to run back but the fire had caught up with me, I was cut off in all directions.

The smoke was becoming too much to handle and I was starting to panic. I couldn't breath and I did the only thing that seemed to make sense, I jumped. There was a river on the other side of the flames and that was what I was aiming for.

However, as I leaped into the air, the flames licked the right side of my body from my face to my toes. I screamed in pain as I landed in the water, thrashing and crying. I could feel the skin peeling off my face and although the cold water put out the flames on my clothes and body, the damage was done and it made my skin peel and sting.

My breathing started to become fast and shallow as I attempted to stumble to my feet and get across the river. The pain was agonising and I was waist deep when the light headedness kicked in. I felt myself rocking back and forth as I became confused to what Direction I was moving it. I was really turning in a lazy circle. My skin was clammy and my vision was starting to become blurred. There was no pain as I closed my eyes and allowed myself to fall forward.

In my mind, I was falling into the arms of my family who smiled and told me it was going to be okay. Really, I was drifting towards the bottom of the river, the water filling my lungs instead of smoke.

* * *

 **Ooooo, what's going to happen, will the fire stop, where is Ashton,** **Ezra and Finch? Will we ever know? Yeah, next chapter which hopefully should be super soon.**

 **The chapters will get shorter now as there** **are** **less characters.**

* * *

 **Thanks to SolarisEclipse77 for Finley and SlytherinPrincessAtWork77 for Kendrick.**

* * *

 **Kendrick Everborn-Killed by Smoke**

 **Everyone in the final seven were possible victors. Kendrick was no different. I really liked them and I wanted to see him as a victor. Sadly, he was too kind to actively try and kill someone. It hurt me to kill him off but this close to the end, I need to make hard decisions. I loved how he was just a normal dude. He knew who he was and after telling his family about his sexuality, he felt mor open. He was a very layered character and I am over the moon I was able to write him. R.I.P Kendrick your District and mentor will never forget your bravery and loyalty.**

* * *

 **Finley Magik-Drowned due to shock**

 **Finley, I loved her. If she was older, she would have been in the top two, maybe even winning. She had so much storyline, even after her victory but she was just too young to possible win against the other five tributes. Three careers and two strong outers. I loved her spun** k **and how she wasn't the normal weak twelve year old. She deserved to make it home, she just didn't have the skills. R.I.P Finely, you family will miss you.**


	35. Final Hours of Our Lives

**Day 17**

* * *

 ***Warning, SexyBonBon's writing got a bit...Sexy* it honestly ain't that bad, trust me but hey, warning if you need it.**

 **Also, enjoy this chapter while it lasts. Next time you get a chapter without death, it will be about our victor. Yeah, it's about to go down.**

* * *

 **Ashton Khell POV:**

Me and Ezra ran into a small, hollowed tree and dived inside. The entrance was small but we managed to squeeze in, it was better than being outside. The sky grumbled as the bright sun was blocked out and replaced with darkness. The wind started off as a slight breeze but it became more violent with each second. Soon, the branches in the tree were had sheltered in were falling down around us. The tree was so large that even the smallest branches were the size of a normal tree trunk. Me and Ezra backed as far away from the entrance as we could.

The air became cooler and when the train came, the high winds forced it into our shelter.

"It's a monsoon!" Ezra shouted, pulling out some tarp from his bag and attempting to cover the hole. In the end, he gave up and covered us instead.

By the time it was finished, we were both dripping wet and shivering.

* * *

 **Finch Maylor POV:**

Lavina sat a few feet in front of me, watching the storm that roared on outside. She laughed and moved backward when a small tree fell down. She was a lot better than she was a few hours ago but both her and Atlas' voices were raspy and they kept coughing.

I was trapped behind a corner a few meters away from them. I wasn't hidden, I was just quiet. I wanted to run deeper into the cave but I was worried they would hear me but it was only a matter of time before they found me like this.

"I am off for a pee" Atlas sighed, standing up and brushing down his pants. Lavina gave a small nod as she continued to watch the storm. The older girls seemed fascinated by it.

Atlas walked so he was in front of me but his back was turned. He undid his pants and the sound liquid hitting the floor reminded me that even killers were human too. What the blonde haired boy did see was was Lavina taking a sneaky look at him, going red and turning away. I would have found it funny if I wasn't looking at my possible killer peeing.

Atlas zipped up his pants and then walked back to Lavina who shifted awkwardly when he sat down next to her. The wind outside tore through the trees to the point I couldn't hear the careers speaking anymore.

I saw my chance and took it. I grabbed my bag and ran down the dark tunnel, taking myself deeper into the cave. The further I got, the closer I was to victory. I didn't stop until I felt safe.

* * *

 **Day 18**

* * *

Atlas Geo POV:

"Ashton and Finch should be easy, they are strong but they don't have the training we do. Ezra is our biggest threat now but if we both attack him, two against one should be easy," I said, drawing stick figures and crossing them out on the cave floor.

Lavina sat next to me, her eyes wide and full of tears. We had both been avoiding a topic but as the numbers dropped, it was becoming something we needed to discuss.

"If we are the final two we will just have to fight-" I was cut off when Lavina grabbed my hair, turning my head and placing her lips on mine. I didn't even have to think about it, I welcomed her soft lips after days of suppressing my feelings. But as quickly as it started, I pulled away.

"we can't," I sighed, turning away from Lavina. She shifted and leaned in close.

"if I am going to die, I want to have no regrets," She said quietly.

"you won't die-"

"One of us has to," She was right and I hated it. I turned back to her, she opened her mouth to speak again but I didn't let her. I pulled her head towards mine and moved my lips against hers. I leaned forward, pushing Lavina down to the ground. My arms held my weight as I continued to kiss. Lavina's hands started to move down my bare chest, I was fine with that, but then she started to unbutton my pants. I yelped and leaped off her, backing away and holding my hand over my opened buttons. Lavina looked hurt as she sat up and watched me.

"I am sorry, I thought we both...wanted it...I guess," she mumbled, looking away from me with embarrassment on her face.

"No, it's my fault, I have never, you know, done it before," I said, my voice trailing off towards the end. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. It wasn't very manly of me to admit but I had never been with a woman or even had feelings for one. Until Lavina, that is. Although I refused to admit it, she was the first woman I cared for romanticly. She understood the way my mind worked and supported me in anything I had done. I was certain that I would have already tried to make it serious and ask her out if I had met her back home. However, in some cruel twist, the one girl I cared for, could be dead in a matter of days.

"Same, I never really had the chance to be with a man," she said with embarrassment, hiding her face. It was the way of most careers, so busy trying to become the best, they missed out of being normal human beings. I was sure Consus has something to do with Lavina's lack of suitors.

I seemed cruel but this statement made me smile, she couldn't judge me as she knew no different. I was swift in my movement, pulling her head towards mine and kissing her once more. She seemed shocked but quickly got used to it.

I pushed her down once more and started to kiss up her neck. When I reached her ears, I wanted nothing more to utter some certain words. I bit my lip with frustration, using all my self-control. Lavina shifted awkwardly under me, taking my moment of weakness to flip me over onto my back. She straddled me and continued to kiss me. I pulled her top over her shoulders and looked at the body, I was slightly embarrassed to say, I had wanted to see since I met her.

Lavina sat up and smiled, starting to undo her sports bra. I ran my hands down her curvy, toned frame and to her pants, starting to undo the buttons. I had never felt so content and happy in my life. I almost forgot I was in a death Game. I was so over the moon that I didn't even see the spear until it was too late.

* * *

 **Ah, I am so sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger like this. What do you think happened?**


	36. Updates

**Updates-**

 **Hey, just a pre-warning. The next chapter will reveal the victor. So just be prepared that there is a one in five chance your character is going to die. I know it is close to the end and losing a character so close to victory sucks but please understand that only one could win and our victor survived for a reason. You can always submit to my new SYOT that is still taking characters, even if you win. I just want to say, I am sorry to everyone who won't have a victor.**

 **Also, I would like to know what you think I did well with this story and what I could improve on in my next one. Do I need to improve the formatting in my interview chapters? do I need to put ages of tributes? Were you not happy by the way I wrote fights? Let me know and I will try and change it/keep it. Also, tell me if you have any ideas I could add to the next one.**

 **Just know, whatever happens in the next chapter, I loved all your characters and I am very grateful I got to write them. Also, everyone in the final five I considered making a victor. I thought about how they would win and what would happen after their victory. I chose the character who represented what I wanted the most. They could have all been victors.**

 **-Robin.**


	37. When A Tribute, Becomes A Victor

**"This moment here, this moment is a moment you never forget. The moment when a tribute, becomes a victor,"**

* * *

 ****

 **Are you ready to meet your victor? I hope everyone enjoys them. Remember, if your character dies, understand they could have all been victors in the final five and were all considered.**

* * *

 **Ashton Khell POV:**

The spear didn't go all the way through, it barely pierced her skin. It was enough, though. Despite my weak throw, a topless Lavina whimpered slightly before falling on top of Atlas. The shocked male scooted out from underneath her and started to panic. He looked over to me, his face red with anger and eyes full of tears. I then realized my mistake, I had thrown my spear, now I had no weapon.

I knew I couldn't outrun the career but I couldn't fight without a weapon. I waited for the male to charge at me, getting my body ready to dodge his attack and run past him. When he was close enough, I slipped under his leg and ran for the spear in Lavinia's back. Pulling it out would kill her for sure but only one of us could win.

She tried to stand up and run away but she was in pain and her balance was off. I grabbed her blonde hair and turned her around, kicking the back of her knees and yanked the spear out. She screamed as blood splattered on my clothes. I turned around to see Atlas running towards me, screaming as he did so. I got my spear ready when Lavina kicked my ankle making me stumble. It was a split second but it was enough for Atlas. He grabbed my head and smashed it into the cave wall, screaming like a primeval beast and didn't stop until my canon sounded.

* * *

 **Ezra Talcot POV:**

I watched in fear as Atlas hit my ally's head against the stone wall until his face was covered in blood. He dropped Ashton, his limp body falling to the sound of his canon, his head shattered. I wanted to run away so bad, he hadn't seen me, I could have escaped. Then again, I was going to have to face him sooner or later. Finch wouldn't outlast him and I was sure Lavina was close to death. I had to attack him now when he was weak.

I held my sword tightly and walked calmly over to my old ally. I wanted to run, in either direction but I knew Atlas was angered. He would charge, using up most of his stamina just getting to me. I didn't blame him if someone spared the girl I was about to get it one with, I don't think I would be in the best mood either.

Just as I expected, the second Atlas saw me, he charged, the veins in his neck bulging. He was holding Lavina's sword so at least he remembered to bring a weapon to the fight. I had seen him in training, though, he wasn't as skilled with a sword as I was.

I let out a scream and swung my sword at his knees. There was a crack that made me want to throw up as his kneecap shattered and his leg gave away. I had almost severed his right leg.

"Atlas!" Lavina screamed turning around to face me. I could tell she wouldn't attack, she was bleeding out and wanted to survive too badly.

"Run!" Atlas called back as I leaned over him and punched him in the face, over and over again. Only then did I realize what he was doing, he was trying to get Lavina to victory, it was the only way she was going to survive.

"That's foolish," I snapped as I went to punch him again. He grabbed my fist and kicked me backward with his one good leg. I quickly recovered and smashed the base of my sword into his collar bones. It fractured, Atlas letting out a scream that was worse than the one he made when Lavina was stabbed. Before he could recover, I swung my sword at his chest, he dodged it, the blade slicing down his face.

I watched, as blood poured down his face, the boy screaming out in pain. He started to balance on one foot and with all the energy he had left, swung his sword at my head, cutting it clean off. I didn't think he would be able to pull through the pain to do it. Guess I was wrong.

* * *

 **Finch Maylor POV:**

Atlas was crying and shaking in pain. So was I but because I had just seen Ashton killed like he was nothing. The boy had so much hope and life and now he was just a pile of flesh bleeding on the floor. Atlas had hit him so hard that If I hadn't watched the scene, I wouldn't have known it was him.

Ezra had the upper hand and threw it away due to his arrogance, not stabbing him straight away and then thinking he wouldn't kill him because he was hurt. I had little sympathy for the male but he shouldn't have been here, he should have been at home, training with his brother.

I didn't want to kill anyone but I had to if I wanted to go home. Atlas back was turned to me, the darkness concealed me. If I could kill him, I would only have to wait a few hours and Lavina would bleed out, leaving me as a victor.

I stepped silently out of the darkness, holding my dagger. When I was close enough, I plunged it into Atlas' flesh. He screamed and moved forward as I pulled the dagger out. It took far more strength than I expected to push it far enough to be deadly. He fell to the floor and thrashed in frustration from physical and emotional pain. I ran forward to make the final attack at his throat when something forced me backward.

My head hit the ground, making my vision blurry and sending the world around me spinning. I sat up to see the spear in my stomach. I looked over to Lavina as blood spilled up my throat and out of my lips. She collapsed to the ground, shaking and crying. Atlas tried to look over his shoulder at me but recoiled in pain and started to cry. I clawed at the stone walls until my fingers started to bleed. I didn't want to die, I was frightened. I looked to a wall where a camera was focused on me.

"Don't let them look, send them away," I whimpered, hoping to reach my distraught family. My brothers had most likely seen enough and I just wanted them to not see what I looked like dead.

My headache grew and my breath became labored. After a few moments of silence, I let my eyes close for the final time in my life, a final tear rolling down my cheek and onto the cave floor.

* * *

 **Lavina Zephyrus POV:**

I crawled over to Atlas who was laid face first on the ground, weeping. I used the last of my strength to lift him up and prop him against the wall. Soon after, my legs buckled from under me and I leaned on his lap, looking up at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked Atlas looked down out me with his worn out eyes, "sorry, stupid question," I have a small left as I felt the hole in my back and the torn flesh around the wound. It was in an awkward place to hold but I still tried.

"You are going to win this," he said breathlessly, not looking at me so he didn't have to move his head.

"Can you kill yourself?" I asked, Atlas seemed to think about it but then tears started to form in his eyes.

"No-"

"Then just stay with me," I said. He went to nod but just gave a sharp intake of breath. I was going to die, long before the stab wound even made Atlas weak. I could feel my body becoming cold as I lost more and more blood. "You would have liked it in my District, we lived on a large plot of land, I think it would have been your type of thing," I said with a weak laugh, shifting slightly.

"Nah, my home is Two, although...One would have been a better place to raise children, being richer and all," he grunted. My breath hitched when he said about children.

"What do you think would have happened if we had met outside of the Games?" I asked Atlas seemed to reject the first idea that came into his head before speaking.

"We might have not even got past friends...or we could have gone further," he voice cracked when he said the last part and I couldn't help but smile.

"We could have two boys-"

"No, daughters," he laughed.

"Okay then, we could have had two girls and a dog-"

"Only if the dog got to sleep in our room-"

"We could have got married, you would have been an amazing mother-"

"Lavina Geo, it has a ring to it," I sighed, smiling at the thought of the life that could have been.

"Yet, here we are," Atlas said, his voice full of defeat. We sat in silence after that, both hating what reality had given us. That reality was that we would have never known each other walked this earth unless we took part in these Games. These Games were the reason we met and they were the reason that perfect life could never happen. We didn't even get to try.

I turned over and closed my eyes as my body started to shiver, my leg twitching.

"I am frightened," I whimpered. No one is prepared for death, that was why we fought against it to the final moment. I wanted to spend longer with Atlas, longer in this world. Just liked I wanted to spend longer with Consus and my family. Sadly, life was cruel and we never got what we wanted.

"No, please stay...I love you," Atlas whimpered, grunting as he moved his head to look at me as he clumsily placed his hand on my head. I pulled at his pants as I became light headed.

"I love you too," I whispered, clutching the photo of me and Consus instead of my wound.

* * *

 **Augusto Nah POV:**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present, the winner of the 24th Hunger Games, Atlas Geo of District Two," I leaped out of my chair and danced around the room, the largest smile on my face.

"You did it kido!" I cheered, Atlas didn't seem to agree, though. As if he didn't hear the canon, he looked down at a lifeless Lavina and started to sob, then he started to scream. Every time he moved his arms or head, the screams became more pained.

"Bring her back, don't take her away, not again...PLEASE!" He screams woke Astrid who looked at the screen confused. I walked slowly to the screen, taken back by what he was doing.

"Bring her back!" he screamed at the sky, "Why do you keep taking people from me...WHY!" he was tearing his throat apart by screaming.

"What on earth is he doing?" I muttered, standing in front of the TV with my arms crossed.

"At this rate, he is going to turn out like Amire," Astrid yawned, sitting up and looking at the tv. "Three, two, one-" as Astrid's countdown finished the footage of Atlas to Pyrus who looked flustered.

"Isn't that something? Congrats to Atlas Geo on his victory, now, sponsoring Atlas' victory is Fruit Lips, guaranteed to give you colorful, plump lips-" I turned off the screen and sat on the sofa, trying to take in what just happened.

"Ah, not the best save The Capitol has done but not the worst," Astrid laughed. So much for an easy victory.

* * *

 **Congrats to Yogy2404, Atlas won, I hope you are happy ^_^**

 **Thank you so much to CaptainOfTheKeep for Ashton and Ezra, FrostedDusk for Finch and Carlpopalol for Lavina. I enjoyed writing them so much and I am sorry they didn't win.**

 **They were all considered for victor, Ashton would have won after Lavina and Atlas were killed in the fire too, Ezra would have killed Atlas, Finch would have outlasted Lavina and Atlas, Lavina would have outlasted Atlas. In the end, I went with the tribute that represented that no one ever truly wins the Games.**

* * *

 **Ashton Khell-Head smashed by Atlas Geo**

 **Ashton was an amazing character who I loved writing. He was more than a one-note rebel and I love that. Towards the end, he broke. He wanted too many things, revenge, a rebellion and to live. After his sponsor gift, Ashton saw the way to go and calmed down a bit. In the end, the fact he was a rebel is what killed him. I knew there was no way he would win and not start a rebellion so I settled for him inspiring it years later. The words from Amire will be used in many more years when Ashton's dreams come true. R.I.P Ashton, at least your brother can be with you now.**

* * *

 **Ezra Talcot- Head cut off by Atlas Geo**

 **I am sorry Captain that both your characters died from the same person and so close together but hey, top five is amazing so you should be proud. Ezra was such a unique character without being a joke or out of this world different. He was just a regular dude who I enjoyed writing. He could have won but he wasn't the victor I was looking for. He was one of the tributes who didn't change too much due to not being near any horrific things. As time went on he became more determined to get home. Something I found realistic and loved. R.I.P Ezra, your family may have lost you but they won't lose anyone else.**

* * *

 **Finch Maylor-Speared in the chest by Lavina Zephyrus**

 **Finch was going to win until four days ago. I love how normal her character was and I loved her relationship with her brothers. I loved the idea of her train pulling back in District Eleven and her family cheering her on. I loved Topas and Luca and wanted her to see them again. In the end, it was between her and Atlas and I flipped a coin. It landed on Atlas. R.I.P like everyone, you deserved victory, your brothers will miss you.**

* * *

 **Lavina Zephyrus-Bled out, wound inflicted by Ashton Khell**

 **Lavina, Lavina, she might have just come across like she was just there to be Atlas' love interest but she was more than that. She started off as a hyper, bouncy girl who became more and more frightened as the Games went on. She lost a lot during these Games but still held her head high and carried on. She watched her little brother die before her eyes, she lost Crown on the first day, yet she carried on. She was a strong female who developed throughout the Games, if she wasn't stabbed, she could have won. I thought about having her as a victor for a bit, she was going to win, later finding out she was pregnant with Atlas' kid. My friend talked me out of it, saying it was best to have a normal victory for my first Games. R.I.P you live on in your other little brother and Atlas.**

* * *

 **Atlas Geo-Victor**

 **Atlas wasn't going to win at first but I was looking back at earlier chapters and realized how much he had grown. He went from a cold, stoic boy who was set on revenge to someone who learned to smile again. He even let Lavina take his revenge, not even giving it a second thought in the end. He found someone to care about again, only for them to be taken away again by second place. Him and Lavina could have been anything if they were not in the Games. Sadly, the world is cruel. Congrats to Atlas and his submitter.**

* * *

 **So there you go. Good news, if** your **character was in the top five and was one of the four that died, they will have a POV in the final chapter. It will be a short POV of what could have been if they had won. So look out for that.**

 **Two more chapters about Atlas victory (waking up and victory tour) then the 5th-2nd place what could have been POV's and then, NEXT STORY STARTS!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone for being a part of this story. If your character won or died, I am so happy I was able to write them. I was worried most of the characters would be jokes or the submitters would be mean and send me hate when I killed off their characters. I am pleased to say, I got none of them. Your characters have been out of this world, not a single one did I not like or think was terrible. You should all be proud of yourselves and know that I appreciate every second you put into them.**

 **As for you yourselves, thank you for being so understanding and warm while I was writing this story. Seeing your messages and reviews made me smile, giving me the motivation to carry on. I see so many SYOTs were people become cold, stop reading or just send hate towards the writer for their character being killed off. None of you have been like that. You kept reading and took part even though some of your characters died and you were so understanding and kind. I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I really hope you enjoyed this story and I did your characters justice.**

 **Let me know what you think, I hope you liked it and I hope you will like the final chapters. Remember, my SYOT is still open and I am now taking two characters per submitter.**


	38. Life As A Victor-Part 1

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remeber, my second SYOT is still accepting tributes, seven spots left!**

* * *

 **Atlas Geo POV:**

My hands moved along the parallel metal bars, my sweaty hand sticking to the surface. I moved my left leg first, it was easy, it did as it was told without little effort. Then it was time for my prosthetic leg. It took more effort to move the wooden part that was attached. It took a lot of energy but I did it. I repeated the process three more times until I got to the end of my support. I was meant to turn around but I decided to try something I had failed at a hundred times before.

I put my wooden leg first and when I was sure it was secure, I let go of the bars and tried to take another step. I made it to two steps this time before my body lost it's balance and I tumbled face first into the ground.

I lifted my head up and glared at myself through the mirror that was placed in front of me. It was like they were mocking me, showing me how much they had changed me and how pathetic I was for not being able to do a simple task such as walking.

"You are not going to get nowhere by rushing yourself," Augusto sighed, walking into the room and shutting it behind him. I looked over my shoulder at him and reached out for the metal bars again.

"I have to learn how to walk with this thing before they get bored-"

"Too late, you are having your interview in a wheelchair," he said bluntly, sitting down and picking up a magazine from the guest seating area. He looked at the model on the front, pulling a face and placing it back down. "They really do not know what beauty is, eh?" he laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I ain't going then-"

"Or we can carry you on like baby," he said with a shrug. I pulled myself up by my now overly muscular arms, placing my fake leg in front of me so it was easier to stand up.

"I will crawl if I have to-"

"You want some baby food with that request?" he teased, looking at one of the mirror walls and adjusting his dark hair.

"Stop it-"

"It has been eight weeks since you won dude, I want to go home, you might have nothing left there but I do!" he snapped rising from his chair and standing at his full height. I pulled myself so I was shakily standing up.

"What do you have back in Two-"

"Let's just say I got some good news," he said, fiddling with his cuff links before crossing his arms and looking at me. "I am really sorry kid but we have no choice, the president wants the crowning tonight, people are starting to become agitated," I knew he didn't want to rush me but he had no choice.

"They could have given me a bit longer," I growled, slowly making my way towards the chairs.

"Welcome to life as a victor," he laughed, slamming the door behind him and leaving me alone.

* * *

"I _love_ the color of the skin, what shade is it?" my stylist flutter asked, stroking my skin that had been dyed the color of natural dark tan. I gave as shrug and she frowned. "Guess I will have to ask your surgeon, you should really learn this stuff, it could save your life," I nodded in agreement but really I wasn't sure how the shade of my skin could save my life.

"I like his new mussels," her assistant Maya said, rubbing my biceps.

"Oh no, that hair cut," boren said with excitement, running his hand through my hair with a rather unsettling smile. They were all naming things that had been changed about me since my victory and it made me feel uneasy.

"Ew, but we are going to have to hide that leg-"

"And those horrid scars on his collar bones," I was never an insecure person but I didn't appreciate people picking me apart, most of all from things I couldn't help. The scars were from my surgery to heal my collar bones, they were here to stay, same with my leg, I wasn't going to get used to them if everyone treated them like a bad word.

* * *

"Now, for the moment all of you have been waiting for...the moment we get to meet our victor!" Pyrus screamed at the crowd, his teeth shining silver. I was still sat in the dark. I was in a wheelchair that was designed to look like a normal chair. I also got told that I had to lie and say I could walk with the help of crutches. At least I didn't seem weak.

"After surviving seventeen days in the arena and having an impressive kill count of five tributes, it's Atlas Geo!" the spotlights above me sparked to life, blinding me slightly, I kept my signature stoic look, Augusto said it was more believable for a career than a smile.

"Good to see you Atlas, are you happy to be here?" Pyrus asked, his yellow eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yes, Pyrus, the arena was amazing but nothing beats The Capitol," I said, a slight smile pulling on my lips. It was a lie, if they ever tried to put be through it again, I would kill myself before they had the chance to take me. It was twisted and barbaric, I just wanted to be home, no, I wanted to be with Zeus, Consus, and Lavina.

"Excellent, excellent, we are always happy when tributes, oh, I mean victors, say that," he laughed, giving me a nudge. "Now, you were part of a romance that I think touch everyone hearts, you and Lavina. Was it fear that drove you together or does she hold a special place in your heart?" I wasn't ready for the question, my stoic expression dropping. I knew what Augusto wanted me to say but I was too overwhelmed by the crowd, lights and emotions. So I spoke the truth.

"I lov-she meant a lot to me and always will," I said, my eyes glazing over as I looked at the stage floor. Only about three months ago, Lavina sat on this very stage, smiling a waving, now she was gone.

"I am sorry for your loss," Pyrus said, he sounded sincere that it broke my gaze, making me look in his eyes. "Your relationship built up over a time of fear and in her final moments, well, I guess we can only hope we have someone who cares about us there," I looked to the crowd, some people were crying, an orange haired woman hugged her partner and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Thank you," I said softly as he moved his hand off my knee and turned back to the crowd.

"Shall we watch some recaps?" he screamed, the crowd seemed to lose any sympathy they had for me and cheered on the footage of dead children.

It started off with Neki's death, Lavina keeping watch as I strangled the life out of him. Next it was Crown who was pulled away from the Seven girl and stabbed by Consus, I remembered him discussing his plan with me like it was yesterday. Then River, Selina jumping through the mud and chopping his head off. Tiara was stabbed by Ezra after the two struggled for a sword. Zelda was trampled, no one even bothering to help her up. Me and Lavina killed Aziel and Oliver, I guess we was a team from the start. And then Sabrina died in pain due to Crown's messy work.

The crowd cheered as the words, night three, flashed onto the screen. I knew what was coming but it still made me feel sick. I was talking to Lavina about forgiveness when Finch slit Consus' throat before running away into the night. Ashton appeared a few moments later, stabbing Raya and running away. I thought it was done when the mutt attacked and got ready for the next lot of deaths when Selina and Ezra walked into frame. They both seemed horrified by the mess from the mutt. When they were attacked, Ezra tripped up Selina to save his own skin. I was still angry at him but I had misjudged him. He didn't kill Selina, he was just frightened.

My thoughts were confirmed when the next day, he started looking for her, only to come back empty handed. On the sixth day, I found out why. I was sad for all the tributes, none of them stood a chance against the mutt, not caged up anyway, I watched them all die and I finally found out where Lavina's sword came from. Selina left it in the mud, only for Lavina to find it a few hours later.

On day nine, I felt sorry little Able, his death was painful and he was so close to being saved, only to watch it run away. Loveless I felt worst about. I wasn't sure what Ezra was going to say but I ruined a moment like Ashton did for me and Lavina. I was no better than him. They showed mine and Lavina's first kiss and I started to cry. I wished we had kissed more.

Bug, I had little attachment to on the fourteenth day, I didn't really know him but seeing how Ashton acted was terrifying, even for a career. He lost it and drove his ally away.

Acacia's was hard to watch. The young girl had nowhere to go but wouldn't let me get close enough to kill her. Watching Kendrick and Finley die in the fire was heartbreaking. Kendrick knew he didn't have a chance but still tried, Finley was so close to getting away.

I didn't even know Finch was in our cave and it creeped me out to think she watched me pee. Then it happened. The crowd wolf whistled when me and Lavina started to strip but I couldn't feel happy, I knew what was going to happen next. I was at least pleased they blurred out Lavina's breasts when Ashton's spear hit her. She could have survived it if Ashton hadn't pulled his weapon out of her. I wasn't angry like I was in the moment, though. I was sad. I was so bothered about killing Ashton for Kaya and hurting Lavina that I forgot to protect her. Ezra's death was next, I felt sick as he almost chopped off my leg and shattered my collarbone. Pyrus stopped watching, looked and my missing leg and shrugged. Then it was Finch's death. I was so set on killing her but in the moment, I didn't even care. I was in pain, I was frightened and I was broken. She was just another tribute, or maybe that is what she always was.

Lavina's death was the worst. It seemed to go on for so long, part of me wanted her to die so I didn't have to watch ever again but the rest of me wanted to hear more about the life we could have had, the life that was taken from us. After her cannon boomed, they cut it off, not playing my angered screams. Pyrus looked over to me but his smile dropped as he saw me shaking and crying.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present, Atlas Geo, from District Two, this year's victor, of the 24th Hunger Games!" as he cheered he grabbed my hand and thrust it into the air, I tried to give a smile but really, I just wanted to go back to my room.

* * *

I got out of the shower, my avox helping me get dressed in silk pants and shirt as I started to dry my hair. I opened the door to my room and wheeled myself out still ruffling my hair with a towel when I slowed down, hearing Augusto's voice cracking.

"I am sorry...no, I want to be there...I can't-okay...I love you too," I rounded the corner to the kitchen where my mentor sat, turning off some projected screen. He sighed, placing his face in his palms, I could tell he was trying not to get angry.

"Who was that-"

"We can't go home for four months," he snapped, standing up from the table and storming out of the room.

"Why-"

"They want to make sure you can walk perfectly before we go back to Two so that means waiting until the victory tour," he had a growl in his voice as he stormed down the hall towards his room.

"I will try and get better faster-"

"Don't bother, kid...it's not like it meant that much to me, it's not like it only happens once, right?" his voice cracked as he said this, tears forming in his green eyes.

"What?" I whispered, turning my chair round to see him. Augusto just punched the door in front of him, opening it and slamming behind him. I sat in silence for a moment, not knowing how to react. I quickly gave up trying to figure out what got him so upset and wheeled myself back into my room after taking an apple and turned on the T.V everything was about me so I turned it down and used it as background noise.

I picked a small note book up off my bedside table and started to right. I wasn't good at it but Lavina was, I would practice and practice until I was good, for her. All night long or for the rest of my life if that's what I needed.

* * *

 **What do you think to Atlas as a victor so far then? Next chapter is his victory tour and then the final chapter! I am excited to finish my first story.**


	39. Life As A Victor-Part 2

**I am super proud of this chapter. Please read to the end because it took me a few hours to write and I am over the moon with how it turned out.**

* * *

 **Atlas Geo POV:**

We pulled into the rusting train station. They clearly had made no effort to clean it for us. Peacekeepers guarded us as I was wheeled off and lifted into the large metal truck. Augusto and my escort Caro joined me, a big smile on her blue face.

"Now, you killed their tribute so they won't be that pleased with you but they won't try anything," she said as the peacekeepers shut the door, leaving us in darkness. "Your speech is on this card, stick to it and everything will be fine," she held out a white card towards me and I took it off her. I had been told personally by the president not to show any weakness, I was above them and I had to show it.

I didn't expect so many people to turn up for my speech but I was willing to bet they had been forced.

"Remember, the tributes from this District were Ashton Khell and Tiara Brookie," Augusto said, patting me on the back as I stood in front of the doors, leaning on my crutches. I turned to him and gave him a smile as I glanced back at the cards.

"May I present, your victor for the twenty-fourth Hunger Games, Atlas Geo!" the mayor from Twelve said, the doors opening so I could walk out and greet the crowds. They were silent as they watched me use my crutches to get to the microphone. None of them seemed to care about my victory either way which chilled me. They were so used to losing, they didn't even hope anymore.

"I, Atlas Geo, are very pleased that I get to be here today with the families and friends of our fallen tributes," I said, a fake smile on my face. I looked over to Ashton and Tiara family. Under Ashton's photo stood three men who stood looking awkward and bored, one at least tried to cry but was far too dramatic to seem realistic. I wondered how much they were being paid. Tiara's family was and old women, I recognized her as the mayor's wife. I glanced over to the mayor who was trying not to cry. I was happy it wasn't me who killed her.

I stumbled over the words, not being a very good public speaker, through the stops and starts, I seemed to turn myself onto auto pilot, I didn't care what I was saying, as long as I was saying something. I wasn't fully aware of my surroundings until I was back on the train.

It was the same for every District, ramble on about The Capitol, how grateful I am for my victory and get death glares from their families. Even if I didn't kill them. The Maylor's were a prime example. Their two sons looked like they would spit in my face if I got close enough, I didn't even lay a finger on Finch. I was still alive and she wasn't so that was enough for them.

In ten, some woman from Crown's stand shouted that I stole his love away. I was confused to what she was talking about until I was back on the train and Caro informed me about his family. Crown's aunt became obsessed with Lavina after her son's death, believing Crown's final words about loving her. Even his father knew it was rubbish and fell out with his sister for supporting Crown's killer's sister. However, in the end, his aunt pulled out as a sponsor when me and Lavina kissed, saying I stole her and calling Lavina a slut. His father just hated everyone and even closed down his business for a few months, only opening when his family started starving.

I could hardly hear myself speak in Nine. While Bug's family stood there in silence, the group of kids who stood under Finley's photo kept screaming and cursing me, calling me a puppet. One was taken away and shot, I didn't really feel like speaking after that.

Eight wasn't much better. The families let me speak but when I was done, Tobias' father spat on the floor and his mother screamed something at me. Loveless' family just stood there in silence and waited for me to finish. When I was leaving for the train, her grandfather came and joined me. He told me he was thankful that I made it quick for her. It touched me that in the bad, he was able to see the silver lining. I thanked him before leaving on the train.

I didn't have any hand in the two from Seven so neither seemed to salty. They had been knocked out of the Games in the first hour so they had plenty of time to heal. They were like any other family, weeping, crying and wishing their child was in my place.

Six was just cold towards me. Kendrick's family looked like they were plotting my death. I knew their son could have escaped the fire if me and lavina hadn't hurt him. Kendrick's little sister stuck her middle finger up at me, only to have it slapped down by her older brother. For the Quinn's, only Acacia's mother, the victor, stood there, looking too broken to even look up at me.

For five, Oliver's mother and father were not there. The boys, who I assumed were his brothers, held hands and weeped, the eldest trying to keep a brave face. Aziel's family were crying to but her best friend, the girl she volunteered for, looked guilt ridden as she dug her nails into her palms, drawing blood.

Four was mixed with emotions. There seemed to be a divide of people who cheered me on for killing Kaya's killer and some that hated me for killing Ezra. Ezra family seemed to hate me but they also didn't seem to expect any different. The eldest boy, Carter, looked at my leg and gave me a smirk. He knew I had scars from his brother than would always affect me and he took pride in that. Kaya's family was missing one of her brothers, I was informed the next day he had died from the illness Kaya volunteered to try and get treatment for. The family was reported missing a few weeks later.

Three had nothing to be hurt about this year, no one killed their tributes but the elements. Zelda always said people hated her but the District seemed broken about her death. Able's young family couldn't even look me in the eyes. They knew I had done nothing wrong but all they saw when they looked at me was their dead son.

I watched Two zoom past, the rocky mountains looming over me. Augusto watched it go past then went back to being grumpy. He had been like it since the train broke down and where had been delayed a day. He screamed at the conductor, threatening to break his neck until I talked him out of it.

When we arrived in One, my stomach dropped. I had done ten other speeches but this was the one I was dreading the most.

"The tributes from this District are-well, you know don't you?" Augusto said as he pushed me out onto the stage. I expected to have rotten food thrown at me but instead I walked to clapping. They were happy they at least got a career victor.

I looked up at Consus and Lavina's photo and looked away. They were joined together and their family stood under both. They both looked more like their father but had their mother's curly hair. There little brother made me feel sick, he was double of Consus and reminded me so much of Lavina.

I cleared my throat and looked at the card I held. I read about how the two were such good allies and how The District's loss lead me to victory, their family started to cry, their little brother keeping his head high even though tears were falling down his face. Their father looked guilty while her mother played with her lace dress. I finished, The District clapping. At the bottom of the card was something I had missed. In black, typed writing, "speak about Lavina". I looked over to Augusto who gave a nod.

"I couldn't save Consus, it happened too quick," I said, his mother looked up, turning to listen to me. "I had the chance to save Lavina but I couldn't bring myself to end my life, I am sorry I stole your daughter from you," I looked over to Augusto who gestured for me to carry on. "The truth is, a truth I wish I had told her before, I loved her...at first I thought it was because I was frightened but even now, six months after, I would give up everything I have, just to spend one more day with her. Consus was my friend, like my brother and Lavina was the girl I loved, for the first time, in many years, I felt loved. They understood me and supported me...and they were both taken away far too soon. So to the Zaphyrus', I am sorry it is me stood up here today and not Consus or Lavina," I started to cry, so I ended it. I looked over to Augusto who gave me a thumbs up before leading me away from the stage.

When we got to the train station, we found the train had broken down again. White Augusto paced getting impatient and threatening the conductor again, I decided to go for a walk around District One, accompanied by the friendly neighborhood Peacekeepers. I allowed them to lead me to Lavina and Consus house. I wasn't about to intrude on their family but I just wanted to see the place Lavina had told me so much about. It was beautiful.

The small, wooden house was on a large piece of land, open and fresh. I walked around the side of the rotting wooden fence until I had reached the end. There was a large, apple tree with a stone at the bottom, near me in some mud there was a similar stone. I leaned over to get a better look when a little voice stopped me.

"It's for Consus, he liked the mud," I turned around to see Pyter, their little brother stood, looking at me. "That one over there is for Lavina, there is lots of rabbits there, she liked animals," he said, taking a deep sigh. I knew what it was like to lose a brother, but two siblings in a matter of days, I couldn't imagine.

I smiled and lent against the fence, thinking of Lavina watching the rabbits while consus played in the mud like a child. Pyter ran inside, leaving me. I stayed looking at their graves for a few more minutes when Pyter ran back towards me, holding a pink fruit in his hands.

"These were Lavina's favorite fruit, she never shared it with anyone," he laughed, stroking it slightly. "She only got one for her birthday, same with me, I like them too. Well, she would have given her yours so I want to give mine to you," he said with a teary smile.

"Oh, no I couldn't take your birthday present-"

"Why-"

"It's yours," I laughed his smile vanished as he looked to the ground. He really wanted me to have it. "We could half it, I am okay with sharing it, that way we both get a bit," his face lit up as he ran inside again to get it cut. I waited and he came back, holding one-half in each hand. While he sat on the fence, I held it my half in my hand and smile.

"Are you not eating it?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I am saving it for the train, it is a long journey y'know," he smiled and went back to eating. We talked for a few hours about our lives, about our lost siblings, placed flowers on Consus and Lavina's graves, payed my respects and promised that I would take Pyter to District Two and The Capitol one day. I wasn't sure how but I would find a way. For Lavina and Consus, I wouldn't let him turn out like me.

By the time I arrived in Two, I had eaten Pyter's gift but part of me was excited to be home. Augusto was over the moon. He was the happiest he had been in months. I looked at the platform of screaming people and smiled. Before I was just a dark brooding kid, now I was much more. I was a hero. I waved, my father most likely still at home, drunk.

I noticed the camera's were moving away from me and towards Augusto who walked straight past me. Like they had been briefed, the crowd fell silent as they parted ways, a heavily pregnant women, not much older than me ran out and flung her arms around Augusto who smiled into her neck. There was clearly a large age gap between the middle aged man and the girl who could not have been older than twenty but I had never seen him so happy. It all came together then, the phone calls, the anger about waiting four months to get home, the frustration at the delays. His girlfriend was going to drop at any moment and he wanted to be home for the birth. That must have been what the permission from the president was too, to claim the child as his own to the world.

I smiled and moved towards him but Caro moved me backwords and asked me to stay back. For a moment, I was worried they were going to be shot but instead, Augusto fell down onto one knee and held out a ring. At first, I thought it was a joke, maybe a small skit that would be shown on night time tv but instead, the girl agreed and Augusto kissed her. I stayed shocked for the rest of the day.

I banned my father from my house, under the suggestion from Augusto. He was only able to visit me if he told me in time for Augusto to be there. I expected him to never come but he tried. I still never really saw him as a father but I was thankful for his attempts to be one.

After a few days, the phone rang early one morning. I wasn't going to answer until I saw it was Augusto. I expected a drunk phone call after a night of partying. Instead, he sounded frightened. He begged me to come over right away so I did. I rushed over as fast as I could in my crutches, expecting to see the man held at gunpoint, instead, he opened the door sweating. He lead me into the living room.

"What if I am not a good dad, I am frightened, what if the kid hates me?" he shouted, kicking over furniture in frustration.

"You are a thirty-seven year old man who has killed people, how is this scary-"

"Because that small bundle of life that is being born upstairs depends on me, an arrogant party animal who, up until three years ago, would have slept with any woman who opened her legs!" he snapped, clearly upset. I assumed three years ago was when he met his soon to be wife. "He is the second child born to a victor, what if they force him to go into the Games like Acacia?" I had never seen true fear on his face and he was starting to worry me.

"Then we train him so if he does, he comes out-"

"I didn't want that life for my child though, I just want him to have a good life," he looked like he was about to cry when an old man appeared in the doorway.

"He is here," he said with a smile, Augusto's face when white as he stayed in his spot, shaking.

"Come on," I growled, limping off and up the stairs. Augusto quickly joined me, helping me up the steps. The second I was safe, Augusto ran up to the door and peered inside before quickly pulling his head back out.

"Augusto?" the mother called.

"I can't do it-"

"Get in!" I snapped, hitting him with one of my crutches. "You created it, you can face it," he gave me and nod and walked inside, very slowly. I followed him, the doctor shutting the door behind us.

The mother was laid on the bed, cradling a small baby. Augusto walked up to his son like it was going to shoot him in the face at any moment. He looked over at it and smile, stroking it's head.

"Here, hold it-"

"I might drop it-"

"No you won't, she laughed, placing the baby in his arms. He let out a little squeak as he cooed but it settled down quickly.

"And to think, you were frightened," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. The woman laughed but Augusto's smile dropped.

"How about you have a hold, Atlas?" he said with a smirk, walking over to me and passing the small life form into my arms. I held it close to my body, frightened I would drop it. I looked over to Augusto with panicked eyes but he just laughed.

"We are going to call him Zeus, Augusto's choice," the blonde woman said with a smile. I looked up in shock at my old mentor but he just gave me a wink.

I looked down at the baby and felt a smile tug at my lips. He had fluffy, curly black hair and grey eyes. His skin was wrinkled and tanned. He looked like a raisin but I also thought he looked cute. I started to cradle him and he cooed. I now had two little brothers to look after.

* * *

 **The two little brothers are Pyter and Zeus, he plans to help look after both.**

 **I hope you like how Atlas turned out and I suggest you go and read his POV in the training chapter to understand why the fruit meant so much to him. It also shows you how much he has developed over the story.**

 **All that is left now is the what could have been chapters and then this story is completed. I am so pleased, I finished it and I am proud!**


	40. What Could Have Been (Final Chapter)

**The final chapter, featuring Ezra, Finch, Lavina and Ashton. Let me know what you think of each one! Also these are the things that could have been if they had won. Enjoy the final chapter of 24 To Life.**

 **Also, in Ezra chapter, Skua Sheerwater from the next story is mentioned. Her form stated that she liked Ezra and had a highschool crush on him so I thought, why not?**

* * *

 **Ezra** **Talcot, aged 21 POV:**

I carried the tangled nets from my house and to the docks, trying to untangle them as I went. By the time I had reached the boat, I was halfway there, I couldn't do the rest without sitting down. I dumped the netting on dock tried to get my breath back when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. On the boat to the right of me was a tall, blonde haired girl, sweeping the deck of a rickety old fishing boat. Her long, straight blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail behind her head, her baggy vest top blowing in the breeze. I smiled and walked towards the boat, boarding it.

" _What_ is a pretty girl like you doing on a ship like this?" I asked. She didn't even look up as she continued to sweep.

"In fact, I am waiting for my boyfriend to get here," she sighed, tapping the left over dirt on her brush over the side of the boat. I scooted up next to her and smiled.

"Bet I am better than him," I said with a smirk, she looked over towords me and smiled, before walking away.

"I don't know, he is pretty hot-"

"But I am hotter-"

"And strong-"

"Babe, have you seen me-"

"And he turns up on time," this time she gave a wink and I had nothing to say back to it.

"I am sorry...the nets were tangled," I said, pointing over to the mass of nets.

"Ezra Talcot, the great victor who killed three people but the evil nets stop him from helping his girlfriend fish," she laughed, stepping off the boat and throwing the nets aboard.

"It's because I loved you," I said with a shrug, Skua just came back with a smirk as she stepped onto my boat. She walked over to me and kissed me before going to check her sails. I had been with her since my victory, five years ago. She asked me out when I arrived back in Four. At first, she was so timid that I didn't see it going anywhere but she became more outgoing as I got to know her. As we were not married, I could not let her live with me or give her money so instead, I helped her and her family fish.

"You know, this is why you should sleep at my house more than this wouldn't happen-"

"You still manage to be late-"

"Aw, but I like sleeping next to you," I shouted up at the girl as she fixed the sail.

"You like doing more than that Ez,"

"True, you do have a very nice body, nice big bre-"

"Ez!" Skua shouted as the mast came towards me. I ducked, trying to calm my heart rate as it passed over my head. I stood up to find Skua laughing so hard she was crying. I scowled at her as I brushed myself off.

"You screamed like a little girl!"

"You could have killed me-"

"Oh come on, you survived The Hunger Games, you are pretty much immortal," she continued to laugh so I just walked to the front of the boat, away from her clumsiness.

"You are lucky I love you, Skua," I sighed crossing my arms as she clambered down.

"Really? I didn't know, after five years and still no ring and all," she had a point, it was average to get married after three years of dating, I was leaving it a bit late.

"You can one after you stop trying to kill me with your boat," I sighed, she gave a little giggle as she stood in front of me, "and stop blocking my view," I tickled her sides and she became like jelly in my hands, begging for me to stop. I gave her a smile as she stood up off the floor, still laughing. I placed my hands around her waist and hugged her tightly, placing my head on hers as we watched the sun rise.

"I love you," I whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. She smiled, turning around and giving me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Ezra,"

* * *

 **Finch Maylor, aged 20 POV:**

I opened the cupboard above my head and took out the pot of pepper and sprinkled it over the bread I had just created. I smiled and grabbed the tray and walked over the door where Topa and Luca stood in their school clothes looking through their lunch for the day. They turned to see me walking out of the kitchen and their faces lit up in awe.

"Oh cool, can I have one?" Luca said running over to me. I held the tray above his head and laughed.

"Yeah, if the other kids leave any," I gestured for the servants to follow me, all seven of them carrying trays themselves, two each.

"Aw, no fair," Topa said, pouting as he did so. I gave him a shrug and opened the door.

"You have food whenever you want, there are children who, for them, this will be their only meal...you remember when we were like that?" I looked over to Topa but he just rolled his eyes and stomped past me on his way to school.

"Are you not going to wait?" Luca called out after him.

"What's the point? All the other kids will eat them," he growled before continuing on his way. When he was walking out of the gates to the victor village, he passed a large group of school children but pushed passed them, still sulking.

"Well, I am going to help you," Luca said with a smile. I could tell he was only trying to get some of my baking but I appreciated the help and he might learn a thing or too. The children ran down the path and stopped outside my house, climbing over each other to get to me. There was far more than there had been the past few months, word must have got around that I was giving free food away.

"Good morning Miss Mayor," a group of the regulars sang out like I was their teacher. I smiled and stood up, Luca following my lead.

"Good morning everybody!" I said with a happy smile, "we are going to start with the youngest first so get in age order and no cheating!" I called. The children nodded and talked among themselves to find out everyone's ages.

"She is older than me," a young boy, no older than seven called out, pointing at his sister who was bobbed down with the six-year-olds. I wasn't in the mood to give a lecture, so I missed her out. She scowled at me as I moved past her but that's what she got for cheating.

Each child I gave a warm bun to smiled and thanked me before running off to school or waiting for their siblings. Some sniffed the bread, some ate it in one go, some nibbled at it and some placed it in their pocket for later but each one treasured it and was grateful for my kindness. By the time I had reached the end of the line, I only had two buns left, one for Topa and Luca. I turned to see the girl who cheated, looking hurt on the floor. I felt sorry for her but she had to learn. I walked past her, making a mental note to give her one first tomorrow if she stayed in line.

I looked both off the tray and gave them to Luca who was reading a book, slumped against the doorway. When I gave them to him, he looked past me and frowned.

"You missed one-"

"She cheated, she doesn't get one today," I said bluntly, thanking my servants and turning around to give Luca a hug before school. Luca flung his arms around me but continued to watch the girl. When I let go, he looked at his bun then ran towards her.

"Luca?" I asked as he walked up to her, smiling. The little girl, no older than twelve looked up at him.

"She most likely hasn't eaten today and won't at all if she doesn't have this," he said, holding his bun out towards her. "Go on, take it, it's yours," the little girl smiled, taking the bread and letting Luca help her up. "I will give the other one to Topa!" he shouted back to me as him, the little girl and her brother walked out of the victor village gates.

I watched him and I smiled, my time in the arena might have hardened me but at least it never changed my brothers.

* * *

 **Lavina Zephyrus, aged 22 POV:**

I stood at the school gates, holding the locket that Atlas had given me before his death. I watched the doors fling open and the screaming children race out to their parents, I saw a few from my son's class, running out and carrying forms and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. The academy was recruiting children my son's age, no doubt Atlas was top of the list.

I smiled as my little boy ran out the door, his short legs working overtime to carry himself. He stopped, moving his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes and searching the crowd for me. I stood up straight and waved, earning a smile from him. He went to run towards me when a large group of children ran past him, pushing him to the ground and laughing at him. I scowled at them when they walked past, placing my foot out to let them trip. Some of the adults saw but what were they going to do? I was a victor.

Atlas pushed himself up off the floor and walked towards me, his head down and pouting. I offered him a hug but he continued to walk.

"What was that about-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" he screamed, throwing his school bag on the floor and storming off. Not only did he have his father looks, he also got his anger issues. It was like having a mini version of his father most of the time.

"You sure you don't want to tell me?" I asked at the dinner table later that night as I poured him another glass of water. He looked up at me with his blue eyes then looked away, chewing on a carrot.

"They said I was weak because I didn't want to train," he grumbled, stabbing another carrot and placing it in his mouth.

"You have to train, to protect yourself-"

"I don't want to go, they killed my dad," he started to cry, it was fake tears but I knew it hurt him. His father died when he was nothing more than a few cells but he was forced to watch it every year, at school. I tried to let him watch everything but his death, just so he knew what his father was like but that just made him want him here even more. I tried reaching out to his grandfather but I got more of a response out of Augusto Nuh who adored my son, showering him in gifts whenever he saw him. He even wanted Atlas to meet his own son one day.

"I promise, if you train, I will never make you volunteer, no one will," I said, holding out my hand. He glanced at it and took it. I could never promise that he wouldn't be reaped, every victor knew after Acacia Quinn's reaping, there was a high chance, no a very high chance, that our children would be reaped and forced into the Games. We couldn't stop it, we could just help prepare them.

That night, after Atlas had fallen asleep in my bed due to nightmares, I filled out his application form while crying. I didn't want to put my son through it but it was the only way I could be sure he would have a chance if forced into The Games. Through my tears, I opened Atlas' locket and looked at the photos. I looked at my brother, Zeus, and Atlas, changing my own photo out for one of him. Atlas might not have known I had conceived when we had that one night fling but I knew he would be with me on what I had to do. I had to fight for my son, to the last breath.

* * *

 **Ashton Khell, aged 20 POV:**

I stood in The Capitol and smiled as I watched it fall. The president's house burning as the rebels took over. After my victory, twelve started to rebel, then Eight and before long, even the career District were with us. We attacked The Capital as one, they stood no chance against how many of us there was.

I walked towards the hovercraft, each bomb and gunshot meaning I was closer to freedom, to a new Panem like I wanted. No more Hunger Games, no more segregation, free movement between Districts, that was my policy.

Five hundred and seventy-five children died at the hands of The Capitol in the Games alone, only twenty-five had ever made it out, broken and frightened. I was one of those people. I was always a rebel, since my brother died but after being through The Games, I decided, no human should ever be through that.

That statistic does not include all the other people The Capitol killed in their greed. The thousands that were executed for small things such as turning up to work late, the people who starved to death, the people who died from simple colds, all because of the greed. They were too stuck up to ever offer help to the poor so this is what they deserved.

I didn't forget about the little man, the homeless, the disabled, the hungry, the poor. I represented all of Panem in my rebellion. I represented Neki, Finch, Ezra and even Selina, Atlas and Consus because even the careers were just like me. They had been brainwashed into thinking killing is what glory was about. I only realized that after I won, and now I regretted my actions towards them.

Every victor stood strong by my side as we charged on, taking our home back from them so we could rule it how we wanted it to be ruled. And although millions may have died in our fight, their deaths did not go unheard. Because in their deaths, they sang a thousand songs, that told us to carry on. When we were weak, cold and wet with little food and crushed over the deaths of loved ones, their sacrifice told us to go on. To carry on until our last breath, to not let their deaths be for no reason. For if we were to die, then so would everyone's future. Our children reaped and killed for entertainment, whipped and killed for stealing because you family is starving back home, turned against each other people, just like you because The Capitol fears what would happen if we came together. Well, this is what happens, war.

But this war is not without a cause because today as I watch The Capitol fall, I see a new future rising from the ashes. A new Panem, created and ran by me, Ashton Khell, victor of the twenty-fourth Hunger Games and now President, of Panem.

* * *

 **Once again, thank you to everyone who submitted, I loved writing your characters. This chapter was so much fun to write because I got to go back and write them again and delve into their worlds. Some became presidents, some were fine settling into their normal life.**

 **Well, onto Hell Island, I hope to see you there and I hope you enjoy that one just as much. I have some cool stuff in mind. I think you are going to love the arena. I will also be trying out some new stuff. For example, there will be mentor POV's in the reaping chapters so you can get to know them and there will just be more from the mentors in general.**

 **Thanks again to everyone, I look forward to seeing your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **-Robin.**


End file.
